You Are In Love
by CelestialMageLucy
Summary: Taken place after the wizard games; Lucy has a lot on her mind with witnessing her own death. Maybe it was a time to take risk, to take chances, and maybe even take the hand of a spirit that has always had his hand out for hers. A Loke and Lucy love affair that I hope to have done some justice to. Rated M for future chapters involving lemons and adult themes.
1. Beautiful-Chapter One

_Authors Note: Welcome to my first fanfiction with Fairy Tail. Mostly I dabble in Bulma x Vegeta pairings from Dragonball Z. But I have been often told that Lucy and Levy are my characters. So being smitten by the anime/manga I have decided to throw my hand in for one of my personal favorite anime couples: Loke and Lucy. I_ _could see Natsu with Lisanna than with Lucy and there is something about how Loke and Lucy that clicks I feel. But anyway I suppose I am rambling. As I was writing these chapters, I tend to listen to music. Music has always been my biggest inspiration and with that. With each chapter I would listen to a song to get what I felt the essence of their relationship. So for this chapter I listened to "As The World Falls Down" by David Bowie in the movie Labyrinth. With these songs, if you want to get into the feel of each chapter I would suggest listening while reading. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope I don't disappoint with my version of love of these two character. Enjoy!_

_Update: Usually with each story I write a dedication. As of 1/3/15; the inspiration of writing this has died. His name was Ryan and even if our time was brief; we had something that would last through the stars. So this work is dedicated to him. Even though he is gone, he will not be forgotten. He will live on in this story immortality. For Ryan I made his life but it seems that he was a chapter in mine and gods do I wish for more days of Ryan Johnson. (sorry for quoting Fault in our Stars but I have never heard of something more true than that right now.) So to Ryan: I may not have known you long but we were soul mates. The starts of Regulus will shine brighter tonight and every night with its fallen star rejoining it. We will meet again, my love, in the stars._

Beautiful

~Chapter One~

Lucy Heartfilia was a celestial mage that worked for the wizard guild, Fairy Tail. She had worked for the guild for many years. These people, her family, have been through the best of times of her life and through the lowest points. They were all family; every single person. To add to that family were her celestial spirits. Every single person working in Fairy Tail guild had magic of some sort or another. In Lucy's case, she had celestial magic.

Celestial magic is that she can contact a world where constellations spirits in the heavens are full of life. The contract between a celestial wizard and spirit is considered to be sacred in that they both worked together as a team in fighting. A celestial wizard would open their gate and bring them into the normal world and each celestial spirit, like wizards, had different, special abilities. There were special spirits known as the zodiac spirits in that they were very powerful and rare. You could tell they were zodiac spirits by golden keys each with their own special symbol on them. As for contracts, once one was made it is until death or early termination of said contract that the relationship between the two is null and void. For Lucy, she had many spirits and one of the few luckiest wizards to possess most of the zodiac keys.

The scene opens up to the train ride back to Magnolia hometown of the wizards. Although Fairy Tail had won the wizard's game tournament and had saved the capital from grave destruction from dragons and poor royal judgments; the air in Lucy's car was not of celebration but of deep thought. Wendy was healing Natsu, with Happy and Carla by her side, from being sick as Erza and Gray conversed about the battle. Lucy stared out the window as events from previous days almost seemed to overwhelm her.

The most prominent of her thoughts was witnessing herself die. For some reason that struck her to her very foundation. She was grateful for her friends and their strength to help her see the end of the fighting. Without them she would have been killed but most importantly grateful for her spirits that played a key role in saving them all and forcing the dragons to return to their own time.

Subconsciously she felt for her keys on the side of her belt and breathed a sigh of relief. It gave her much comfort to feel that they were connected somehow. "Lucy, you have been quiet this whole trip. Something on your mind?" Erza spoke as she looked over at the blonde.

"Kinda...just been thinking about everything really" Lucy looked at her group with a soft smile. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Oh well don't dwell on it too long, we should get ready for another job once we return." he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, that was exactly what I was thinking as well." Lucy forced her mask and smiled. Thankfully everyone was wrapped up in their own feelings that no one took any notice.

Over the next several days things had taken a turn for some pleasant, unexpected surprises. The guild was once again restored to its former glory. The prize money was delivered and every member received 100,000 jewel after a big portion was put into the guild's funding. The best part was that Lucy was able to pay her rent for the next three months on top of her winnings. everything was starting to return to normal. Natsu and Happy approached Lucy as she was at the bar with Mirajane. She was eating her meal when they set down a flier for a month long mission of solving a mystery of a family heirloom stolen by thieves. If solved and the heirloom restored, they would 20% of how much the heirloom was worth plus 500,000 jewel ( or 100,000 per group of five).

"I take it that you want to go?" Lucy asked the dragon slayer.

"You got it! I am all fired up for this one! Everyone else is on board, so are you ready?" Natsu asked as Happy sat on his shoulder. "Natsu...I think I am going to pass on this one." Lucy turned to look at him with a somber expression.

"Pass? Ha! That is really funny Lucy, but you really need to think of better jokes." Happy giggled but Natsu took in the celestial mage's expression. "But you always come with...what is going on?" he asked as concerned filled his features.

"I just...need some time along for a month is all. I am going to take a break." Lucy turned her back to her meal and used her fork to push around her meal.

"Alright but in a month you are coming back to us...we need you in our group." Natsu agreed but Happy didn't look to thrilled. "Are you sure Lucy?" he asked.

"Yeah...just want to sort some personal stuff out...maybe go somewhere for a bit. But anyway don't mind me! In a month I'll be back to helping to terrorize you!" she grinned mischievously as she gave a big smile. This put the two at ease as they laugh.

"There is the Lucy we know! Well then, I guess we are off! Enjoy your vacation!" Natsu took the flier and waved as he headed back to the others. Once they were gone, Lucy paid for her meal. "Thanks Mira, it was fantastic as always." Lucy got up but Mira watched as the young blonde with her trained eye.

"Just be careful Lucy. I know you have a lot on your mind but just make sure you come back in one piece." Lucy nodded and took her leave. As she headed home she had her hands in her pocket and a downcast gaze as she walked the edge of the water. The boats that would usually float past her would warn her about falling in but she would carelessly never hear them. As she took a step she lost her footing and plunged towards the water.

Suddenly a hand shot out and grasped her unexpectedly. Lucy, at this point, had squeezed her eyes shut as she awaited the water that would never come. It was quite the opposite as she found herself in the arms of one of her closest celestial spirits; Loke or Leo the Lion. Timidly she looked up and saw him smiling down at her. He wore his usual black suit, red tie, and tinted signature glasses. His orange hair was spiked out in locks that framed his face quite well. His hair was into what could be described as a 'mane'. Many a time Lucy was tempted to run her hands through it but this was most certainly not one of those times. She blushed deeply into his arms as she looked down. Most of all, the young mage was grateful, for if it was not for him, she would be sopping wet in the middle of the river. "Th-thank you Loke..." she murmured into his chest.

"Heh close call wouldn't you say? Gotta watch what you are doing Luce or you might actually get hurt. Although, I can't say I don't mind it considering I love saving the Princess." he gave her a wink and Lucy scrambled to get out of his arms as she flushed from his embarrassing advances.

"Well thanks again Loke. I will try my best to take better care. You should return to the celestial realm...I am sure your wounds are not fully healed yet from the battle in the capital." Lucy quickly founds her words as she smile and held her arms around her back as to try and play coy with him. Loke stared at her for a few moments and already he could tell that something did not feel right with his owner.

"Let me walk you back" he requested. Lucy thought to protest but quickly went against it. Loke was one to follow to his own whims and she just felt too tired lately to argue. "We don't have to talk...sometimes moving our legs is the best conversation." Loke walked beside Lucy but not so close to invade her personal space. They continued the journey towards her apartment. The pair stayed silent and already Loke could feel Lucy's uncertainty. Something was brewing within her captivating mind and it bothered him to see the troubled face she was making when she looked at the ground.

Loke reached a hand out and intertwined it with hers as he closed the gap between them. Lucy did not even resist which sent another warning flag to Loke. Usually the mage would advert his advances but this time was not the case. What was going on with Lucy? They made it back up to her room still hand in hand but it dropped once the door was closed behind them. "You walked me back. Now, please return to your own realm." Lucy requested without any force in her tone. Loke's eyes narrowed as he stood up to Lucy. He gently tilted her chin up as they both looked at each other.

"Okay, how about we talk first? You are acting stranger than usual. Where is Lucy and what did you do with her?" he demanded softly. "Can we not Loke? I am not feeling well..." she tried to look away but he held her gaze there.

"I am going to make us some coffee and you will talk to me. Are we not friends?" he asked as he put her on the spot.

"We...we are but it is stupid...honest..."she mumbled to the ground when she managed to break his spell. Loke removed himself from her. "I'll be the judge of that." he chuckled and went over to the small kitchen to start up brewing the coffee. Lucy went to take a seat. Once the hot drinks were prepared, Loke brought them over on a tray and set them down. He placed Lucy's drink in front of her and sat with his. He waited for her to start. She stared at the hot mug as steam emanated off of it. Usually she would keep her thoughts to herself but here was the one spirit that found a way under her skin.

"I...I watched myself die." she began. Loke gave her his full attention as he waited for her to continue. Lucy couldn't bear to bring her gaze to meet his deep emerald ones. She lowered her head as her bangs covered half her face. "Future me lost everyone she ever loved and cared about; and in the end, she died alone, sad, and without anyone to bury her...I just...life is so fleeting you know? What is it that I am doing with my life? I love being in Fairy Tail and I would never change a single moment of it for all the tea in the world. But if I want to be completely honest with myself...I...I just..." Lucy started to trail off as she struggled to find the words on her lips. Two droplets hit the table. "It is stupid to be crying over this you know? It isn't like me I am not actually dead and I can continue to live for myself as I have been. But...I am not happy with my life!" she looked up to see Loke with not judgment in his gaze as he looked to be just as sad as her. There were kindness and understanding but mostly sadness in his eyes. Lucy's emotions overwhelmed her and spilled down her cheeks.

"Both of my parents are gone and I do not have any biological family to speak of. I am so lucky to have my family of Fairy Tail and those of my spirits but...I want something more...I want to start my life with someone. Maybe I am just tired and need a break..." she shook her head and fervently tried to erase her tears. Loke moves around the table and sat next to her. She found herself in his embrace as he set her on his lap and held her in his inviting warmth.

"Not stupid at all. You are putting yourself down, but Lucy you are your own worst enemy. I wish you could see just how strong as I see you. This is how you feel and I understand this but you are so hard on yourself. You are just lonely and it is okay to accept that." he rested his head on top of hers and comforted her. She trembled in his arms as she curled up in his lap and cried. He let her get these bottled up feelings out and rubbed her back and hair.

"S-sorry..." she whimpered as she buried her face in his chest and cried into his shirt. Loke couldn't help but smile at how she resembled a small child that needed a strong, safe haven to curl into. "No need for apologize. It sounds like this last trip was a rough time. It must not have been easy to endure what you already have." he spoke soothingly in her hair. A pinkish tint flushed across Lucy's cheeks as she began to realize the position she was in. Even though it was a bit childish, her position, she felt he smelled of home; a safe place; her rock. Her mind scolded her to remove herself but her heart took full advantage of the comfort he was offering.

Loke had once been known as the Fairy Tail playboy when everyone thought of him to be a human wizard, but when Lucy saved him a couple years back after she discovered he was a celestial wizard and victim of circumstance; he was once again allowed to return to the celestial plain and forever bound to Lucy. Since then his play boy antics have all but been minimal and mostly focused towards the beauty in his arms. Sensing Lucy was nearing the end of her magical energy as he could tell; her exhaustion was taking over and he cradled her towards her bed. Lucy rolled over into a ball as she closed her eyes. Loke pulled the blankets around her. Lightly he ran a hand through her hair. She was soft and faintly smelled of cherry blossoms and apple shampoo. He couldn't help but smile. She maybe his owner, but Lucy never saw anyone that way. She saw her spirits as equals and more so as her friends. If anything she would much rather fight alongside her spirits than allow them to be used as shields to shield her. Lucy murmured something in her sleep but all Loke could catch was his name. At this point he decided to remove his jacket and place it over her. He watched as a small smile spread across her features. Leaning down he kissed her cheeks.

"Sleep well Beautiful." he fondly whispered.


	2. Dinner For Two-Chapter Two

_Author's Note: Welcome to chapter two and thank you guys for being patient with me as I continue to write and put up the chapters. Currently I am on break for winter at my college so I have some spare time to write and actually type something I want, rather than what is required of me. That being said there were a lot of songs in this chapter but the main one I want to put out for this particular one is "Collide" by Howie Day. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Stay awesome guys! *smiles*_

Dinner For Two

~Chapter Two~

The smell of sandalwood and vanilla was the first thing that Lucy recognized as she came back to reality. She felt warm in her bed but felt the sun's rays peeking out from her drawn curtains on her window above her bedding. Murmuring as she began to stretch, she felt something in her arms. Opening her eyes she saw the black coat that belong to Loke's suit in her arms as she clutched it. She was captivated by how good the scent smelled coming off of it.

Without realizing it she was blushing deeply. He had left his coat here and she was holding it close to her as if it were a security blanket. Her mind said this was a bad idea but that didn't stop the smile spreading across her face. She pressed the clothing to her nose and inhaled his scent. He smelled absolutely amazing.

"Princess, it isn't lady like to smell strangers things in bed." Virgo's voice popped up as she appeared next to the bed. Startled, Lucy gave a shriek as she threw the coat across the bed and jolted up. "Was I alarming Princess? Do I need to be punished?" Virgo blinked confused. Lucy clutched her chest as she tried to calm down. Ignoring the statement she glanced over at the pink haired celestial spirit.

"N-no it is fine Virgo, what are you doing here at this hour?" she asked.

"Brother had asked me to check on you since he said he was worried you might not have slept well because of recent events." came her reply.

"Thanks for checking on me." Lucy smiled at the kind gesture.

"Shall I return Brother's coat then?" Virgo eyed the coat at the foot of the bed. At the mentioning of losing her security blanket, Lucy scrambled as she grabbed it and clutched it close to her.

"Did he asked for it back?" Lucy hesitantly asked as worry laced her tone.

"No, but I am sure he would want it returned." Virgo tilted her head and gave a teasing smile.

"Um...well I much rather give it back to him in person if you don't mind?" Lucy said in an unintentional defensive tone than she had anticipated.

"Very well, I shall head back if there is nothing else you need of me Princess." Virgo bowed and just as quickly as she had come she had disappeared. Lucy looked down at her pressing the coat close to her chest. "If he wants it back then he can ask for it." she convinced herself. Holding it for a few more moments, she had decided to set it aside carefully and went to prepare for her day.

~**Several Days Later**~

Yukino and Lucy found themselves on a hill giving each celestial spirit rewards for their hard work. Lucy had expected it to be outrageous and some of the request were. However, Lucy knew that without them they would have been goners back at the capital and had given a patient ear to the requests as with a steady hand she fulfilled each one. As the day wore on, Yukino and Lucy found they were quickly running out of magical energy from all of the summoning.

"I only have one more left." Lucy panted.

"Maybe we need a break?" Yukino reasoned as she smiled as both women tried to hold their composure.

"Yeah...agreed. I'll take care of it back at my apartment." Lucy wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Well alright then, lets head back." Yukino started to lead the way as they made their way towards the town. Lucy fell back into her bed once she kicked her shoes off and cuddled with the coat. Without hesitation she closed her eyes and sighed in comfort. It started to lose the scent but if she really tried to, she could catch the faint traces of it. The weight of the bed shifted slightly as a hand lightly brushed her hair out of her face. Lucy had already known whom the refreshed scent belonged to before she forced herself to open her eyes.

"Loke, can we do this later? I am out of magic." she murmured into her pillow begrudgingly. He chuckled as he shot her a smile.

"Don't worry, I am using my own energy. Heard you were rewarding everyone for their work on the last mission?" he inquired.

"Yeah, you all saved everyone and this is the least I can do. Without everyone's help...I don't think any of us would be alive." Lucy sat up on her ankles and looked up at him standing by her bed.

"So this means...I get anything I want?" he asked slyly.

"...Within reason..." Lucy blushed as a bad feeling developed within the pit of her stomach. Just what did Loke have in mind? Loke noticed her lap where his coat was and couldn't stop the smirk from forming. Lucy followed his gaze and blushed even more. He reached out and exchanged his old jacket for the one he shrugged off as he replaced it.

"Hmmm, anything I want huh?" his smirk widened as he acted as if the exchanged was nothing special to mention. Lucy brought the new jacket to her as she shyly smiled.

"Go on vacation with me." he said after a few moments. This brought Lucy out of reality as she processed what he just said.

"Loke, this is supposed to be what you want." she frowned.

"A beautiful girl beside me on vacation is what I want." he spoke determined to not back down.

"But what about your magical energy?" Lucy's frowned turned to one of concern.

"Just put in a request with the spirit king once we work out the details." he laid back on the bed as he got comfortable. He put his hands behind his head as Lucy laid back as well. She turned on her side and prop her head up with her one forearm. Loke removed one of his arms to tuck a hair behind her ear ever so lightly. His fingers lightly touched her ear and Lucy resist the urge to lean into his arm. It was a perfect picture moment with the setting sun's rays filling the room with a beautiful orange hue as Lucy gazed down at the content lion. She removed his glasses and placed them at the top of her head.

"You are a strange one." she lightly joked.

"Better than being normal. So do I get what I want? Do you concede?" he asked with all joking aside.

"I'll entertain the idea, sure. We have a month to play with since I am ahead of my rent and have a couple thousand jewels squared way for situations like this. So the big questions are where are we going and who is paying for what?" Lucy laid back fully down and curled up to his side. Loke didn't question her but rather draped an arm around her and bringing her closer. There was innocent content in the feeling of his warmth as Lucy cuddled to him.

"We would both pay if you wanted but I pretty much have this covered. As far as the location why not let me worry about that?" mischievousness was in his tone as Lucy rolled her eyes and looked up at him suspiciously.

"You have to give me some hints at least. I have to know how long and what to pack." she reasoned.

"I would suggest, if I were you, to pack for warm weather and LOTS of swimwear. It will have maybe...a tropical feel. Also I would plan for the whole month." he snickered. He felt Lucy tense when he mentioned the word 'lots' and that widened his grin.

"L-Loke, you know there will be no funny business. I am your friend remember and...we don't want to ruin that." Lucy leaned up and looked at him sternly. Loke couldn't help but let out a snort. In this position and what she said was almost comical.

"Yes boss lady. I wouldn't even in my wildest dreams attempt to do anything of the sort. Don't you know? I am a gentleman." he humored her. Lucy lightly smacked him. "I am serious!"

"So am I! What do you take me for Lucy? I am a man of my word. Now, I would also suggest you pack for tomorrow. I want to leave as soon as we are able." he grinned as he watched the color drain from his partner.

"Tomorrow! That soon?! I need time to pack! Time to shop! To...to reserve!" she complained as she tried to buy more time.

"Who says we are not going to shop there? The less you pack the more you can bring back." he reasoned as he knew where her weak points were. Lucy pouted as she knew the lion was right.

"I better like this vacation." she laid back down but this time crossed her arms under her breast. Loke looked fully down at her but this was a gazed that every girl hoped to one day be looked at. "I promise Lucy, it will be one to remember." he lightly poked her cheek as he couldn't help but find her pouting endearing.

"We should start making dinner." Lucy grumbled which made Loke laugh as if on cue her stomach growled. "Not funny Loke..." she muttered embarrassed, "I guess I forgot to eat because I was so busy helping the others fulfill their requests as rewards."

"That probably drained your magic energy by double. You need to be more careful so you don't overwork yourself." Loke scolded as Lucy rolled her eyes at what she already knew.

"Sure dad!" which earned a chuckle from the lion next to her.

"Well someone has to tell you otherwise you tend to forget these things." He pulled them both up to sitting positions. He got off the bed rolling up his sleeves and headed towards the kitchen part of her studio apartment. Grabbing some ingredients from her fridge, he started the preparation work for the meal he was going to make. Lucy sat on her bed and watched him for a few moments. She set his glasses on the nightstand and forced herself to get up to wash her hands to help out.

"I got it." he winked at her when she joined by his side and threw her hair in a messy pony tail.

"And let you burn dinner? Please, I am what is needed to save this meal." she joked. Together, the unlikely couple, created a meal of salad, breadsticks, and meatball spaghetti. Loke had disappeared to only reappear with a bottle of wine and glasses from his own home in the spiritual world.

"Perfect!" Lucy exclaimed as he opened the bottle to let it breathe.

"It is from a good year and I think it is the perfect time than any other to open it and share it." Loke replied. He poured the wine into the two glasses as Lucy set the table as they took their seats. She took a sip from the glass and her eyes lit up. It was not bitter or too dry but sweet and refreshingly delicious. She smiled at him when he watched her drink smugly. "Loke this is amazing!" she beamed as she took another long drink from her glass.

"Food isn't half bad either." he complimented her cooking.

"That is because we make a great team." No sooner had the words left her mouth that both looked away with tinted faces. Loke quickly cleared his throat to ease the awkward tension.

"I really like the breadsticks." he redirected.

"S-So are the meatballs." Lucy tried to quickly recover. The awkward quickly faded and the small talk turned toward deeper conversation. "So then I had to make a run for it because Aquarius was so mad I had summoned her from my goldfish bowl! She not only ruined my whole bedroom but scolded me so bad; but she had every right to, without too much water she might end up dying." Lucy giggled.

"Heh well you know how Aquarius is prideful and has quite the temper to go overboard sometimes." Loke smiled over his glass.

"Though no matter how mad or mean she gets; I can tell she is a really kind spirit. She always finds time for me. When I was little and she was my first celestial spirit that I had ever gotten, surprisingly a gift from my mother before she had died, no matter how much she yelled at me, she had always come." Lucy's eyes soften as she spoke fondly of the water maiden.

Yeah I know, for example, when someone makes fun of you she gets defensive as if it is alright if only she does it. Anyone else tries to say something and they end up at the sort end of the water barrel if you get my meaning." Loke chuckled as he took a sip of his wine and Lucy smiled at the knowledge.

"Well how about some dessert? I picked up that cake the other day from the bakery that Erza always recommends." Lucy offered.

"Sound good. I'll get started on the dishes." Loke got up and started to clear the table. Lucy went to the fridge and started to distribute the cake onto the dessert plates. When dessert was set and the stove and dishes cleared they sat closer together with the cake and milk. There was no denying the intimacy of the room as they ate in the comforting silence. Nothing needed to be said as they enjoyed the other's company. Then just like that, Lucy worries had vanished as they traded secret smile and warm glances. It was as if they were in their own secret club that they were the only members to.

"This was really good Luce. Thank you for dinner." Loke smiled over to her but there was so much more meaning behind this one particular one. Lucy couldn't hide her blushing as she enjoyed how Loke was looking at her. Deep green eyes met deep chocolate ones. The scent of sandalwood and vanilla was prominent in the air as the warmth of the stove fire gave a romantic setting. Lucy had to resist the urge to lean forward and lead this intimate setting a level farther.

"I should return Beautiful. It seems as we both have some packing to do." Loke reluctantly stood up and stretched as Lucy sat back in her seat. She was pleasantly brought back to reality at the mention of a new fond name he was calling her. She blinked realizing just how intimate they were and cleared her throat nodding.

"That is right we have a vacation to plan for. When do you think we might actually be leaving?" Lucy asked as she stood and began to clean up.

"Lets plan for sometime in the afternoon. I should have all the arrangements finalized by then." Loke grabbed his old coat and put it on as he went to retrieve his glasses on the nightstand. Lucy filled up the sink tub as she started to wash the dishes in the soap and water. She was up to her forearm in dishwater when suddenly she felt herself encircled from behind as Loke rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you Beautiful." he whispered as he kissed the sensitive part of her supple neck. To the tips of her ears Lucy was beat red and her voice caught in her throat. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she felt his warmth disappear as he returned to his own world. Lucy's smile could not be diminished. Usually she would be offended but something about the past couple of days had opened her eyes to something much more. She wasn't going to question it or how far it would really lead. Loke was just teasing and this wasn't something too serious...she had hoped. A small voice in the back of her mind had to whisper `but what if...`. Lucy shook her head, Loke was her spirit and she was his celestial wizard. They had and equal partnership but they could never have a real relationship...or could they?

"Lucy, stop worrying about things that have no yet come to light." she scolded to herself but smiled down at her reflection in the soapy water. If anything were to happen then she would deal with it once they or she had come to that point. Until then, why not enjoy the flirtation?

Morning came quickly as Lucy continued to get her affairs in order. She had packed three suitcases with an array of clothing, shoes, accessories, dresses, and other miscellaneous items. She had paid her land lady extra three months rent and informed her, along with the guild, of her month vacation. On the way up to her apartment from her meeting with the land lady she couldn't help but feel the real excitement of going on an actual fun adventure. Now she anxiously awaited in her apartment finishing up the last of her coffee. Her mind racked her brain for what exact Loke had planned...what did he intend to planning for her?

A knock came at the door and Lucy couldn't help but feel some confusion. Wouldn't Loke just appear when he was ready? She gotten up and answered the door only to see Loke standing there leaning against it with a Cheshire cat grin; swinging from his finger was a blindfold. "Ready?" he asked.

Lucy couldn't help but resist rolling her eyes. What exactly was he trying to pull? "You cannot be serious? Loke wh-" Lucy was cut off by Loke pressing a finger to her lips to silence her.

"My vacation, my rules Beautiful. Now shall we?" he asked teasingly.

"You are really going to make me wear that?" Lucy raised her eyebrow suspiciously at how ridiculous the request he was making was.

"It will be worth it, I promise you that much." he purred. She let out an annoyed sigh but complied with his request as she turned around for him to put it on.

"It had better be." she grumbled as she felt him tie it with careful fingers. Once she was blindfolded, Loke scooped her up and cradled her down to the taxi along with her back after he set her in the car. He had already instructed the driver ahead of time to where their destination was going to be. On the way there, Lucy had asked several questions to which Loke refused to give her too many answers away. "How much longer are you really going to keep this game up?" Lucy complained.

"As long as I want. Now learn to be patient Beautiful. We are almost there. I am sure you can manage a few more moments." Loke chuckled as he laced his hand with her. His grin at the playful game increased as a blush fell across the girl's face.

"You are not playing nice." Lucy pouted just as she felt the car come to a sudden stop. Loke helped her out of the car and put her in the right position. The driver started to unload the bags as Loke got Lucy in position to remove the blindfold.

"Ready?" he asked.

"More than ever." Lucy tried to hide her excitement from her voice but that didn't stop Loke from noticing. Quickly he unleashed the ties and Lucy looked up with a gasp at the sight before her.


	3. Born In That Doorway-Chapter Three

_Author's Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS! (or early Christmas if you read this now!). I thought it would be a nice gesture to post something online as a present. I know this chapter wasn't very long but I hoped it brought a smile on your faces. Originally was I was going to combine this with the next one but I rather liked how it ended. Anyway, the song I listened to when I was writing is "First Day Of My Life" a cover by Anna Scouten. So give it a listen as you read this and hopefully you will see what I was trying to do to captivate for the couple. _

Born In That Doorway

~Chapter Three~

Once Lucy got over the initial shock, she began to realize that before her was a giant cruise ship. People were being lead towards the ship's entrance as they are starting to dock. "This is..." Lucy couldn't fathom what Loke had planned for them. "Where are we going?" she managed to ask.

"That is for me to know and you to find out this month. We are going to have so much fun, so you ready Beautiful?" Loke held out his hand for her to take. Lucy smiled widely and gently placed her hand in his. It felt so warm and held the promise of an unforgettable adventure.

"Lead the way, you crazy lion." she laughed. He grinned as the smile on her face showed just how happy she was. He lead her to the boarding point where he presented their passports and tickets to allow them access. Once they had checked in; they were then lead by one of the bellhops of the ship that would carry their luggage and show them to their room. However, room was an understatement since it was the royal suite. Once the door was opened, Lucy felt her jaw drop at the beauty of the decor. The bellhop dropped their belongings off in the middle of the room as Loke took out jewels to tipped him. He looked over to see Lucy slowly exploring the room and absent-mindedly touching things here or there. He couldn't look away from her as her curiosity made his heart swell with pride. She had approved of his choice.

"Oh Loke..." Lucy finally spoke as she stopped by big windows that lead out to their private hot tub balcony. The sun was out and shining bright over the deep ocean. She could smell the sea salt waters and hear the seagulls.

"Figured you would like it. Welcome to your new home for the next month." he smiled as he picked up their things and brought it to the dressers as the bellhop took his leave.

"This is too much..." Lucy was dumbstruck as everything in the suite was romantic and luxurious. Loke shrugged nonchalant at her remark. This was nothing compared to his palace back in his own world.

"I disagree. This is our vacation remember? And you know how I always have to travel in style." he chuckled. Lucy rolled her eyes at his statement. Why was it always had to play cool and smooth?

"That doesn't surprise me that is your answer." she scoff. Loke's smile grew wider as he knew deep down she was impressed with just how well he had planned everything so far.

"I think I detect a hint of jealousy Beautiful. Are you just mad that I know how to make a statement and actually have abilities to plan things?" he move towards her in a slow way. His eyes were on hers with those bedroom eyes of his. Lucy felt the heat within her belly ache as her heart fluttered. There was something about how he was looking at her that made her feel a bit weak in the knees.

"Yeah-Yeah, you are so not full of yourself." Lucy gulped and flirted. "However um Loke..." she trailed as he stood before her. His eyes soften as he gave her his full attention. "There is only one bed you know..." she pointed out.

"Yeah I know. I was planning on sleeping on the pull out couch while you slept in the bed. This is what they had on short noticed. I spared no expense of course." Loke pushed up his sunglasses as pride radiated off of him.

"Uh huh..." Lucy eyed him skeptically. Loke crossed his arms as he could see her leering at him with that look.

"Just relax, you said no funny business and I plan to respect your wishes." he put her at ease. Lucy mimicked him as she crossed her own arms."There had better not be." Lucy then decided to drop the subject for now. She walked over to the luggage and started the task of unpacking and putting her things in the drawers. Loke followed her lead and all he simply had to do was snap his fingers as his clothes would automatically appeared in his hands. He used the closet to hang up his suits and his formal attire. He had caught Lucy looking over at him with almost a jealous look. "See something you like?" he teased looking over his shoulder at her kneeling on the floor and filling the bottom drawers.

"No!" she glowered. He chuckled "Jealous is not becoming of you Lucy." he went back to hanging his jackets. They packed in silence until the announcement for the welcoming ceremonies and the shipping docking on its voyage were to commence on the main deck. "Looks like we are needed up." Lucy stood up and stretched as Loke opened the door. "Shall we?" he asked.

They made their way up to the main deck where the welcome ceremonies were taking place and welcoming everyone with a giant party. There were music and everyone was cheering or dancing as drinks were being served by the staff. Loke pulled Lucy to him as they danced to the fast pace music as confetti and streamers were being sprayed everywhere. As the ship set on its into the sunset that turned to night; the first day was completed with fireworks. deafening cries of cheering echoed on the waters as everyone was looking up to the beautiful lights in the skies. At this point, Loke had left Lucy's side momentarily only to return with a drink. "Crazy party right?" he chuckled

"Reminds me of the guild." Lucy clinked his glass and gave him one of those that smiles that tempted her fate every time she flashed it towards the heated lion. "To our vacation." he toasted.

"To our vacation." Lucy and Loke sipped their glasses as they continued to not only enjoy the fireworks, but also the festivities.

**~First Couple Days At Sea~**

The ship was smooth sailing for the first couple days aboard it with its passengers. As for Lucy and Loke, she was left up to her own devices. Loke had let her have her own time to relax to which she took full advantage of. She shopped in the giant onboard shopping mall in the cruise line, suntan in one of the many lounge chairs, and even took a spa day all to herself where she had the full service. At night was a different story, Loke and Lucy would eat together and would watch the shows. Cocktail hour was one of her favorite times of the day so her and the celestial spirit would catch up with what they were doing. Loke had been keeping busy with catnapping, playing sports such as basketball, and occasionally hitting up the gambling tables. Lucy was shocked to find out that Loke was winning a small fortune whenever he would take a chance to play. "That is because you are my lucky charm, Beautiful." he would say winking at her. Lucy couldn't find herself to be too upset considering when he used that nickname it would find a way to melt her heated emotions.

By the fourth day, Lucy found herself looking out to the morning sun on the waters at one of the many decks of the ship. The wind in her hair and the warmth on her face felt so good but that wasn't why she was looking out. Already she spotted land in the far distance. So suddenly she felt a presence was beside her that she didn't find time to react. Startled she look over to Loke resting against the same railing she was. His back was to the bars so he could fully look at her face as she looked at him as if he was crazy. "I hate when you do that!"

"Sure you do." he chuckled and looked over his shoulder to see what she was looking at all by herself. "See something?" he asked.

"We are approaching that island" Lucy pointed out in the direction they were heading. Loke cracked a knowing grin.

"That island is known as Teldor." he spoke as Lucy looked at him in surprise.

"Teldor is such a far away island from Magnolia!" she exclaimed. Loke threw his head back with a hearty laugh.

"Oh you have no idea do you Lucy? This is just the first stop." he chuckled to her surprise.

"How long will we be stopping there?" she asked curiously as he pulled himself together.

"I believe for three days or so. I reserved us a hotel stay at one of their best renowned spots" Loke mentioned casually as he stretched comfortable.

"Isn't that a bit extravagant?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Told you my lucky charm; my vacation, my rules." he smugly spoke.

"Uh huh, let me guess, it also has one bedroom as well? You know your back has to be killing you?" Lucy leaned forward and rested her chin on one of hands as she looked at him. Loke eyed her mischievously.

"Well if you would be so kind enough to let me sleep in that huge bed with you, then my back wouldn't be killing me now would it? You know that bed is huge enough that easily we could put a pillow divider between the both of us. But I am glad to hear that you are so concerned for my aching back." he complained teasingly.

"But that would defeat the purpose of 'no funny business' Loke, and you know I am no hypocrite." Lucy deflected with that smile once more. The way she smelled and the way she looked in that moment was too much. Suddenly, she was fully facing Loke as he trapped her against the railing with either hands on both sides of her. His gaze was smoldering as he was completely focused on her. They were certainly close and that aching heat started to blossom deep within Lucy again. Loke was being forceful and she hated to admit how it made her shudder at new anticipation.

"Enough games Lucy. Let's stop playing pretend for one moment. How about for once be completely honest with each other; if things get serious at least be open about it. I like you Lucy; I like you a lot." he evenly told her. Lucy was blushing to the ends of her toes to the tips of her ears. I wasn't a full love confession but it wasn't a 'benefit' one either. He was leveling the playing field. So seriously he gazed at her and she gave a small nod in acceptance.

"O-okay. So what exactly do you have in mind?" Lucy asked hesitantly. Loke leaned up and captured her lips with his own.


	4. You Are In Love-Chapter Four

_Author's Note: This chapter is probably the whole reason I decided to even go ahead and write a story for Loke and Lucy. For an early Christmas present this year, I was given "1989"album by Taylor Swift. I know I'll get a lot of flak for this but her song entitled "You Are In Love" had played a big part in the inspiration to this story than any of the music thus far. There is so much inspiration from 'You Are In Love' as you soon will read for yourselves. I kept listening to the lyrics over and over and I could clearly see Loke and Lucy's love play out with the lyrics. As I was writing, I kept hearing the song in my head and it just made sense to me. If you listen to any song while reading this, it would be that one because it influenced everything in the story. In short, if you enjoy this story so far you can blame Taylor Swift; and more specifically that song for this creation. Now without further adieu! Enjoy!_

You Are In Love

~Chapter Four~

At first Lucy was stunned; but gradually her arms moved to wrap around Loke's neck as she found herself, in her inexperience, kissing him back. Her eyes slowly closed as she dived into the world he had opened up for her. Something about this felt right. The dull burning ache that was in the pit of her belly was starting to increase to one of need that she had been tempted to tend to in the darkest of nights. Loke explored her mouth as her hands traveled up to his mane and ran her fingers through it. Lucy was quickly learning how to move her mouth with his as she lightly moaned in pleasure. She didn't know that something as simple as a kiss could feel so amazing. Be damned with following rules and playing hard to get; if she had known this is how great it would have felt in the beginning, then she would have kissed the bastard the first day she met him. Sensing she wanted to take this to a level he felt they were both not really ready for, Loke removed himself from her grasp. "Perhaps another time to continue this? You should pack for our stay on the island." he murmured as he continued his heated gaze on her.

Lucy had her head lowered as heat was radiating off her. She snuck a peek through her bangs at the smug look Loke had on his face. She hadn't realized she was panting out of breath... or perhaps out of need. Loke cupped her cheek and tilted her face so she could fully see him. He loved how he could get that reaction out of her with her flushed cheeks and the smell of her wanting just more than a taste. What was most captivating was how her eyes held more emotion in them than all the stars in the sky and he loved every single feeling he could identify within them.

"Damn I am good." he gloated smugly satisfied.

"Lo-Loke!" she cried in surprised as it just dawned on her what had just happened. Her hands gripped the railing behind her as her back was pressed on the bars from when he trapped her. Loke had fully removed himself a good space between them to not overcrowd her. Her head was screaming at how right and how wrong this situation was. Loke removed his hand to a piece of lose strand of hair and watched her emotions start to conflict.

"Lucy, I really do like you but don't fool yourself into thinking I don't. I will not force myself onto you but I will not leave you either. I won't give you the chance to justify why we shouldn't be together for trivial reasons." He played with the strand of hair between his fingers lightly and leaned forward. His eyes never left hers as he kissed that small bit of hair. Lucy's eyes were wide as the heat intensified within her. "See you in a bit Beautiful. There are a last few minute lose ends I need to tie up." he winked and left the stunned wizard. She let his message sink in. He had said he liked her...no there was something more meaningful in that kiss. It spoke volumes of so much more. He put a lot feeling in those movements he made to her a few moments ago. The heated gaze did nothing to settle the butterflies within her belly as they fluttered in every direction. Without realizing it, she brought her fingers to lightly touch her lips. They were still tender and sensitive from the lingering of him.

"Loke..." she whispered. Her voice carried a hint of adoration; which for some reason she did not mind. She straightened her clothes as she was reintroduced to reality. Loke was something that maybe, just maybe, she considered to be what she wanted...no, what she needed.

**~Docking~**

A few moments before the ship docked, Loke found Lucy packing one of her carryon bags in their rooms for their stay on the island. "You ready?" he asked as he stood before her. She zipped up the bag as he reached his hand out to help her up. She shot him a smile.

"Sure am! Don't you need anything?" she looked to his side and see he wasn't going to pack anything at all.

"One of the best perks about being a celestial spirit is that I don't need to pack much." he grinned. She took notice of his attire. Loke was wearing a tan button up short sleeve shirt, white board shorts, and matching flip flops. But his clothing was not the only one unnoticed as he saw that Lucy had changed from earlier to a beautiful button up white sundress that showed off her best features in the right way. Her hand was still in his as he gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked from her hand back to his face as his eyes were soften and focused on her. He snapped his fingers and a beautiful flower from his gardens appeared in his hand. He tucked her hair behind her ear and placed the flower there.

"Now we are ready." he spoke softly.

"Okay, this had better be a great day!" she demanded cheerfully. The flower gave off a beautiful aroma that, mixed with her natural scent, was intoxicating to the lion.

"You have no idea of the surprises that I have in store for us today." he grinned as they unknowingly were flirting with each other.

"I expect nothing less from you." Lucy teased. Loke still hadn't let go of her hand. With his free one, he wheeled the suitcase out and walked with Lucy. Once off the ship, Loke did not disappoint Lucy. He had surprised her with the hotel. It was very grand and reflected the tropical culture of the island. Lucy was once again at a loss of words. He had checked them in to a breath taking suit that overlooked the whole island. He especially enjoyed when Lucy rushed around looking at every little detail as she had done at their room on the ship. One of her favorite things about the suite was the balcony.

"I can't wait to have breakfast here! Can you imagine the sunrise?" she was so excited and not a worry was shown on her face.

"Anything you want then we will do. But if we stay here too much longer we will miss out on the next surprise." Loke chuckled as her eyes widen at more surprises. True, again, to his word the surprises did not stop there as he had rented bicycles from the adventure planning of the hotel. He planned to take Lucy bike riding to sight see some of the most amazing parts of the island. Lucy was looking at the map when he retrieved the bikes. Already she was prattling on about which stops she wanted to make and what she wanted to see. He may not have cared what she was saying but he enjoyed watching her get so excited to do this; not just that but to do this with him of all people. Hearing that she had the finalized route planned out, they had set upon their adventure. They rode side by side together making flirtatious jokes all the while they went to the destinations Lucy had picked out. They didn't go too fast as they stayed even paced with the ride. With each stop Lucy had taken an astronomical amount of pictures. She wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to remember everything from this trip.

Nearing the end of their route before they would have to turn around and head back towards the hotel, Loke had requested a spot for a cafe to take a break and refresh themselves from the hot sun and riding. Lucy had more than agreed. The cafe was small and wooden but it sat off a cliff that had a beautiful view of the village below and the backdrop of the ocean. Each had ice cream cones in their hands as they ate. It wasn't until Loke teased Lucy that he lightly tapped her nose with his cone that a playful hitting match consisting of ice cream and words ensued. In the end, both won but both were covered in melted ice cream which then sent them both into laughter. Loke helped Lucy clean up. In the bathroom Lucy summoned Virgo to help change her into different clothes as Loke was doing the same. When they saw each other once more Loke wore essentially the same outfit where as Lucy had her hair in a pony tail with the same flower adorning her hair. She wore a floral summer dress that was in fashion in the spirit world. Loke had to admit to himself; Lucy wore celestial clothing very well.

Seeing as the sun was high up both had agreed their time was coming to an end and they needed to return before it became dangerous to ride in the dark. By the time they had returned the sun was in the middle of setting as the hues of pink, orange, blues, and blacks were becoming the backdrop. Even a few stars had started to come out. They had pulled into the hotel as Loke took the bikes.

"Wait here okay?" he asked her. Lucy nodded. She didn't have to wait too long as he came back to her quickly. "Sorry about the wait." he apologized.

"It is okay. I wasn't waiting long." Lucy reassured him.

"Shall we?" he asked as he turned to lead the way. He made about a few steps before he felt soft fingers intertwine his own. He looked down to make sure it wasn't his imagination as his signature grin spread across his face. "Today was fun." Lucy whispered with heated cheeks as she walked a step behind him. Loke's heart swelled at hearing her happiness.

"It isn't over yet Beautiful." he snickered.

"There is more?!" Lucy exclaimed and he let it slide as he began to lead her behind the hotel to the beach on the property. There were several pier docks that floated on the water with a full dinner wear fashion on each one. Several couples were already eating or being lead to their particular reservation. He spotted their reserved dock and lead her to it. Already dinner was waiting and the sunset glistened on the crystal clear water. A canopy of lights and cloths hung over their table from its wooden foundation. A staff member associated to serve them waited patiently as they made their way over.

"Loke...this is...oh my gosh..." Lucy paused before getting onto the floating dock to admire her surprise from the celestial spirit. He lead her onto the platform and helped her into her seat. The grin never leaving his face as Lucy was 'oohing' and 'aaahing' over every little thing once more.

"Thank you." she smiled warmly. He nodded as 'you're welcome'. He took his spot across from her as their dinner was being served. Over dinner, they conversed over the things that they had seen on their bike trip. As the conversation deepened, the sun did eventually set and the stars came out to play. Lucy let out a gasp as she looked to the water as the small bits of sand glowed a blue hue below them. The reminded her of tiny crystals at the bottom of a clear glass jar reflecting the light off of the sun. Loke couldn't look away from her being amazed at the water. Lucy had gotten up from her seat and crouched near the edge of the dock; as she dipped her hand into the water, she was simply mesmerized by the beauty of it. The water was surprisingly warm to the touch and felt good on her hands.

"Loke do you see this? It is just like the stars!" Lucy was excited and her eyes shown pure happiness and curiosity. Loke sat in his seat but he dared not to tear his eyes away from this beautiful person. It was at that moment Loke found that he couldn't imagine his life until Lucy had come into the picture. His existence was tied to her. Something changed in him in that very moment, he had made a solemn vow to never leave her side. She was so beautiful with the starlight in her hair and the radiant of the sun through her eyes. Never, in his whole existence did he find himself feeling so strongly for another person; much less one he called master. Standing up from his seat he went to her side. He extended his hand towards her like so many times before. Lucy looked up from her kneeled position and smiled a true, genuine smile up at him.

He helped her up to her feet and did not release her. She looked at him confused as he placed her arms around his neck and his own on her waist. It was then that they began to sway and dance to the sonata of ocean and moonlight. But real music drifted in the air as Loke twirled Lucy and brought her again his arms. They were so close and both could feel the intimacy so strongly. Slowly and shyly Lucy closed her eyes as she moved in for a kiss as the first of many fireworks shot up to the sky from the beach.

**~Next Day~**

That night was the first night that Lucy let Loke into the same bed as her and it was the first night that Lucy slept well in a very long time. There was no nudity but just comfort into the other. Despite putting a pillow barrier under Lucy's instruction, Loke said the hell with it and spooned her to him. Lucy didn't make as much as a small protest against it. He held her so close and the sound of his chest lulled her into sleep. His scent was comforting as she couldn't seem to get enough of it as she breathed deeply in her slumber. Loke stayed awake for a while as her head was on his chest. This beautiful creature laid in the lion's embrace with no sign of fear or regret on her perfect features. With his one hand he lightly traced her face, neck, ears, and hair. She was so soft, smelled so amazing, and for now was in his arms. He did not want to sleep in fear he would miss one more perfect second of Lucy. His body on the other hand had something different in mind as it surrendered to sleep.

When morning came, Lucy was the first to awaken. Loke lightly snored but it wasn't obnoxious but heavy. Lucy smiled from ear to ear as she shyly looked up at him. The morning light caught his dominate features. She started to notice little things she wouldn't have had before. He had small in perfections such as a few lines on his face from stress, small highlights in his crazy mane, or the way his mouth would move ever so slightly as if he was talking or eating something. She couldn't stop her smile as she found him quite endearing. Finally fighting the urge to lay in bed a moment longer, Lucy had slipped out from him unnoticed to place a class for breakfast to be brought up.

It did not take long after the meal to arrive that Loke caught the delicious scent. Sleepily he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked towards the open balcony. The wind lightly fluttered in moving the airy white curtains but he caught Lucy sitting on the balcony with the food watching the sun rising. Just something about how the day was catching her made him feel like the luckiest person in the world. She was so damn captivating and he didn't understand what it was about her that drove him nuts to be with her. He stretched and went to go meet her. Hearing that he was waking up, Lucy looked over and smiled up at him.

"Good morning Mr. Lion." she giggled. Loke rolled his eyes at the joke.

"Ha ha, very funny Miss. Bunny Girl." he chuckled.

"That just cost you bacon mister." Lucy stuck up her nose and pulled the bacon from under his hand that was about to pick up a piece. He gave a pout as he took the seat next to her.

"Really? You are going to deny me bacon?" he grumbled.

"Have to pay the toll." Lucy winked at him as she surrendered the bacon.

"Okay, name your price." Loke chuckled as he ate a piece whole.

"Let's call it an I.O.U. You never know when I might just need or want something." Lucy sipped her coffee.

"Well how generous of you oh great celestial wizard." Loke snorted as he made himself a plate. Lucy giggled into her coffee. She sat in her chair with her knees pulled to her and continued to gaze out among the village. Loke kept stealing glances at her as he couldn't resist her beauty or her sense of humor this morning. "So you ready for round two?" He yawned as Lucy snapped her eyes back to him.

"There is a round two?" she asked dumbfounded.

Once breakfast was over Loke had them change into swim wear and head down to the beach to where the second part of their adventure was about to begin. This time it was to swim with the sea creatures that were native to the island like dolphins and sting rays. Loke couldn't hold back his laughter as Lucy got spirited away by one of the dolphins. He sobered up when she let out a terrified scream and he went after her to save her. After the stressful morning they had opted out to take the afternoon lounging around the beach.

Eventually they ended up in a hammock surrounded by palm trees that shaded them. The feel of the breeze gently rocked them where as the ocean waves lulled Loke to an afternoon nap. Lucy rested her head on his chest with a book reading. Their legs were intertwined and locked together as Lucy had one ear pressed firm to his chest as she read to the rhythm of his heart beat. The sound of the heartbeat was strong and it kept Lucy's world at peace. she lightly read as the afternoon sun made its journey across the sky. Suddenly she felt Loke begin to stir. she looked up to see and odd look on his face as he stared at her. He took his free hand and put a stray hair behind her ear. Lucy could tell he was debating something on his mind as his eyes bore into hers. "Loke?" Lucy began to ask but was cut off by Loke.

"You're my best friend." he softly spoke as if seeing something clearly for the first time in his life. Lucy studied him for a few moments and felt her world shift just as it did for Loke.

"You're mine too." Lucy couldn't hide the sentiment in her voice, nor how misty her eyes got as she leaned up and deeply kissed him. Loke cupped her face and nothing more needed to be said under the bright sun. By dinner they ate again on the beach, but this time they sat intimately close and teasingly fed the other.

"I have one more surprise for you before we leave tomorrow." Loke softly spoke to her in her ear.

"You are in so much trouble when we get to the next island." Lucy threatened through her giggling.

"I have no doubt. I wouldn't expect anything less from you of all people." Loke smiled proudly. "Are you finished with our meal Beautiful?" he asked her. Lucy nodded her reply. Leading her by hand, once more he they found themselves among other couples as the lantern ceremony was about to be preformed. They were instructed by the staff to both tie one ribbon to their assigned lantern. Once they released the lantern they were to each make a wish together. Tradition says that if it is the same wish then it will come true. Loke and Lucy followed the directions as they used their team work to play off each other. When the time came, they released their lantern into the heavens with the others. Twinkling lantern lights floated as they watched their slowly disappear. Lucy had a small smile on her face as she felt Loke hold her from behind. "What did you wish for?" he asked her in her ear then lightly kissed her neck. Lucy shook her head 'no'.

"It won't come true if I say it and I really want it to be real more than anything." Lucy couldn't hide how desperate her hope was. Loke turned her to face him and pulled her under his arm as he felt her rest her head on his chest.

"By my word as leader of the celestial spirits and as your man, I swear by all the powers that be that it will come true." he whispered in her hair as she squeezed him tight in response. Their gazes continued to look towards the heaven as their wish went with their lantern.


	5. The Lion's Claim-Chapter Five

_Author's Note: Happy Pre-New Year's Eve! To start off with, if you are under the age of 18 then you need to skip to the next chapter (or wait until the next chapter) when you get to the Lemon Warning at the end of this chapter. If you are over the age of 18 and wish to read the Lemon at the end then you are adult enough to do so! The story is rated M for a reason after all; so I wanted to give out this warning. Anyway, this is and was my second favorite chapter to write thus far. It beauty and magic had me smiling the whole time and I hope it does the same for you. The song I have picked and literally have stuck in my head as I writing this is now is entitled "I Love You Forever" by Two Steps From Hell. Give it a listen and read. Enjoy! _

_On a side note:__ If I get 5 reviews (not total, but 5 reviews) before this time tomorrow, I'll immediately upload another chapter! If not, you will have to just wait until I decide. So far I have up to 20 more chapters typed and ready to be uploaded at my discretion and I ain't even done. See I got this big scheme of plot going on and I want to make sure everyone has a chance to read and review before I upload more chapters! But anyway, the deal is if I get 5 reviews I'll upload the next chapter immediately. Challenge accepted anyone? _

The Lion's Claim

~Chapter Five~

Once they had returned back to the cruise line, Loke and Lucy's relationship went from strictly business to flirtatious. Loke had found himself in her bed every night since they left the island of Teldor. As the cruise continued, they had spent more time together than they ever did before. They played like children and laughed like fools. Lucy was smitten by the regal lion as Loke was more than protective of her. He always had a hand on her when they were together; whether she would be under his arm or his hand in hers; they wanted to stay connected. He made her feel like home...like a real family. Being alone most of her life from her mother that had passed when she was at such a young age and her father shutting her out, Lucy had found that second family in Fairy Tail and her celestial spirits; but with Loke, it was something more. With Loke, it was something quite different in the way he looked at her and how she felt around him. She felt warm and protected; like no matter what happened she could lean on him to make her world right. He knew how to bring out the best side of her with his flirting and his jokes.

So in one of the rare occasions that Lucy did not have Loke around; Lucy had made plans, with the help of the ship, for the next island they were to embark on. She had found out that the island was named Martrina and it was known for its scenic views and exotic, delicious fish that was native to it. She had made reservations and worked out the details to surprise Loke this time around. Lucy had to contain her excitement to not spoil the surprise, but she wanted it to be perfect. To tie up any loose ends, Lucy was shopping in one of the stores on the ship for something special; to be more specific, a couple special items. Once she had her purchases bought, wrapped, and sent to their suite; Lucy went in search of Loke. She made a quick detour to her room to change in her new swim suit and found him lounging around one of the private pools reading something she did not recognize.

"What is that?" she had asked as she took a seat next to him. Before Loke had put on a smiling face in her direction, he had worn one of a more serious nature as he was reading. Lucy leaned over to read the title, but before she could get a chance to catch a glance, he had made the book disappear.

"Nothing important really. Well, well is that new?" he purred.

"How'd you guess?" Lucy flirted. She decided to drop the subject of the book for now as she didn't want to ruin the mood.

"So we land in Martrina tomorrow. We need to get up bright and early. I have a full day planned for us." Lucy began to apply suntan lotion as she tried to have a bored tone when she told him about the island.

"Oh really? You have something planned?" Loke grinned as he liked the eyeful that Lucy was unknowingly giving him. She was rubbing the lotion on her body and it had made her breasts move in a way that was very pleasing to him.

"Guess you will have to find out." she giggled. She then turned to give him her back as she undid the strings to her top. She held the front to her as she looked back at him. Loke's eyes filled with a fire of lust.

"Would you be a dear and get my back?" she requested. Loke stared at her perfect back. Lucy had a coy grin. "Loke, I asked would you please get my back." she repeated. Loke shook his head as he regained reality. He cleared his throat as he reached down to grab the bottle that was next to her. He lathered up his hands and gently rubbed her back. Her back felt so soft and her skin was a creamy white. Inwardly he groaned at the tightness he felt in his nether regions as the animal inside him begged to claim her in that very spot as his own. Lucy, who was not facing him, enjoyed how his hands massaged the lotion into her skin. She bit her lower lip and mentally calmed herself down. Loke grinned as he caught her scent in the light breeze. He leaned forward and lightly breathed in her ear.

"Is this good?" Loke felt her body tremble as the scent of arousal increased. He grinned that infamous grin as he knew that she was enjoying this just as much as him.

"Y-Yeah it is good." She gulped. Teasingly, Loke removed his hands but not without lightly rubbing up her spine that gave her a shiver. Lucy had to resist the urge to excuse herself from the pool area to freshen up. Damn the lion for being so perverted.

"Don't you know the phrase that 'when you play with fire, you might get burned'? I'd be careful if I were you Lucy, push me too far and you might not like the consequences." Loke joked as he laid back in his lounge chair. Lucy, with now steady fingers since he had stopped teasing, retied her bikini top and followed his lead. She laid stretched out on her own chair and removed a pair of her new shades from her bag. She let out a soft yawn as she arched her back and got comfortable under the heated sun. She felt so relaxed and as she peeked over at Loke; he was fully staring at her as he was once again had an eyeful of how attractive Lucy was. She lowered her glasses and flirtatiously winked at him.

"See something you like?" she used his line and attempted to mimic his signature grin. It had faltered as Loke licked his lips as if he was looking at a full course meal.

"You have no idea beautiful."

**~Martrina~**

Lucy and Loke were riding with other passengers in a small boat from the cruise line to the island. Loke closed his eyes as he was enjoying the sun and the air. Lucy, whom sat next to him, admired the content look on his face. It didn't take too long until they arrived. "Okay Luce, where exactly are we going?" he asked.

"Ah ah ah, as you say: my vacation, my rules. Now put this on." She grinned as she pulled out the same blindfold from her bag. He raised an eyebrow.

"You know, copying my ideas isn't very original." He snickered.

"You want the surprise or not?" Lucy pouted. Loke shook his head but complied. Lucy helped to tie it on. She kept him close as she flagged down a taxi that loaded her things. She whispered the location to the driver and it didn't take very long until they arrived.

"So how does it feel to be me?" Lucy grinned as she helped him out of the car.

"I'll let you know when I see what you have cooked up." The taxi man handed her the one carryon bag that they used to travel now. She quickly tipped him and he was well on his way back to the main city.

"You ready?" she asked him as her hands were on the ends of the blindfold when they were finally alone.

"Sure?" he questioned. She pulled the ties and he came to the sight of different colored, and spaciously distance, cottages along the beach.

"Tada! I rented us a cottage for the night!" Lucy waved her hands in a 'jazz hands' fashion. She grinned as he chuckled.

"A cottage huh? Sounds romantic."

"Don't get any bright ideas mister." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Come on! We are the teal one at the end!" Lucy grabbed his hand and went to lead him. She never got the chance as he put her on his back.

"Loke!" she giggled surprised.

"Hold on!" he rolled the one bag as Lucy wrapped her arms and legs around him as he walked with her towards the cottage she rented. It wasn't very big but it had a comfort that made them feel like home. It had one bedroom but a full living room and kitchen with a spacious bath. The large and open window doors let in the island breezes and views of their private beach. It was a perfect place for two.

"Very intimate." Loke set the luggage down in the living room as Lucy hopped down from his back.

"Thought you liked intimate."

"No complaints here." Loke wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to her side. He tilted her chin so she could look at him. "Thank you Lucy, this means a lot to me." he leaned in slowly as he went to capture her lips. Lucy tried to get on her tippy toes as she closed her eyes waiting. However, just as they were about to kiss, a knock came at the door. Lucy laughed as she heard Loke growl in a way she never heard before and glared at the door as if he could make whomever on the other side disappear into oblivion.

"Easy Leo, it is just the next surprise." Lucy kissed his cheek. He stopped glaring and did a double take on her as she used his real name. He liked, no, loved the way it sounded coming from her and especially in the way she just said it. Lucy removed herself from Loke as he watched her answer the door. She greeted the guests and brought them in. To Loke's surprise they were two massage therapists. "Right on time." Lucy smiled at them. "This is Loke, and where would you like to set up?" she asked them.

The two therapists had requested the living room. Loke had taken the bag to the bedroom and was instructed to put on a robe he was handed when he returned to them. He had come out as instructed as Lucy was wearing the same. The tables were set up as the windows were open as they could hear the ocean and feel the breeze from the beach. Lucy and Loke were given their respected table beds as they were properly covered up in the couple's massage that Lucy bought for the next hour. In that time, Loke never looked away from Lucy as they got the full treatment. Lucy had closed her eyes in pleasure as she let them work on her back. Loke admired her but also felt a hint of jealously as he wished it was him that was making her look that way, or touching her. By the end of the session Lucy tipped them graciously as Loke stretched and cracked his joints. She closed the door at their leave as Loke felt so rejuvenated.

"I feel I could take on 10 Natsu's!" he exclaimed.

"Don't let him hear you say that." Lucy teased as she walked over to him happily. He did look better and she felt better.

"Well how else will I get my work out?" he asked.

"Uh huh...so you ready for your next task?" she redirected his attention to something more pleasant. Loke raised an eyebrow in peaked interest.

"What task?" he asked.

"If you do this then I will grant you a special reward." Lucy smirked slyly as she had him hooked. Loke's eye narrowed at the challenge. The pride of his inner lion side roared within him as he knew he would go to the ends of hell itself if Lucy was offering any kind of reward.

"Don't make promises you cannot keep Beautiful." he purred but she detected a possessive growl. Lucy ignored it and walked towards the closet and pulled out a fishing pole and bait and tackle box.

"Bring me some of the best fish you can catch before dinner time and afterwards maybe you will get a treat." she smiled. Loke gave her a look of confusion.

"Sure?" he questioned.

"Or don't. I mean I guess I will do it-" Lucy was about to finish saying she would do it herself but the pole and box were taken from her as Loke grinned at her challenging.

"Oh I will catch you those fish. Do I get a hint what kind of reward you WILL be giving me?" The lion with him would not let her get the better of him and knock his pride. He would not only complete the mission but show her he was more reliable than anyone.

"Clock is ticking." was Lucy's smug reply as she turned and swayed her hips as she walked back towards the kitchen. In a flash Loke was gone.

True to his competitive nature, Loke had caught the biggest fish he could catch. He cleaned them up for Lucy before he returned to their cottage. When he walked through the door he could smell the aroma of delicious food being cooked. He smiled at the thought of her cooking a meal for him. He spied her in the kitchen. She hadn't noticed him yet but she was busily pulling out spices and cutting up ingredients. She had a cute apron on and she looked like she was concentrating hard on the recipe. He couldn't help but smile. This was a sight he could get used to seeing. "Loke! These look amazing!" Lucy exclaimed as he was pulled back to reality. She noticed him in the doorway as she ran up to him.

"Of course it is. Only the best for you Beautiful." he spoke the word in the tender way he normally does. He made it feel as if that word belonged to her and her alone.

"Well...um...thanks..." Lucy blushed. She quickly took the cleaned fish from him. "Okay, you go shower and when you come back, dinner should be ready." She kissed his cheek. Loke smiled at her.

"As you wish Princess." He bowed and went to shower. Lucy finished cooking the meal and setting up the table. Once she was satisfied, she waited for Loke to finish his shower to tell him to come to dinner. A candle lit meal awaited Loke with soft background music when he had entered.

"Lucy..." he felt touched as he knew this was all for him. She smiled at him in such a way that made his heart melt. The food aroma smelled so inviting and the presentation was welcoming. Lucy let him take his seat as she served his plate first. Once he took the first bite he groaned in happiness. Lucy's cooking was beyond what he had tasted before. He could taste her hard work and the love that went into the meal.

"I do have something for you..." Lucy took her seat and after some silence with eating the meal together.

"My reward?" Loke asked. He had all but forgotten it until she mentioned the word. Lucy smiled as she let out a giggle.

"Yes, your reward." She reached down beside her and pulled out a small bag from under the table. She placed it next to Loke. He looked between her and the bag curiously.

"I...I had made it for you. I hope you like it." Lucy suddenly felt bashful. Loke wiped his hands and mouth. He reached into the bag and pulled out a long, black velvet jewelry box. His eyes widen as this was something he wasn't expecting. With hesitant fingers, as he wanted to take in this moment, he undid the clasp to the box and opened it. Inside was a white gold, masculine bracelet. It had his symbol made with rubies to it.

"Lucy..." he could only manage to speak.

"It is engraved on the inside." she replied. She watched him look under the rubies of the bracelet. He was so happy as his heart swelled so much that she could just feel it radiate off him. He looked at the words careful. It was written 'Leo-Forever Yours, Beautiful.'. Loke's breath was caught in his throat. It was priceless and in all his years, no one had ever given him a gift as Leo the Lion. Lucy plucked it from the box and gently clasped it around his wrist.

"Lucy...I can't...this was, I mean is..."Loke struggled to find the right words of gratitude but Lucy silenced him with a deep kiss.

"You're welcome Leo." she cupped his face.

"Thank you." He replied fondly at how she spoke to him. It wasn't as a master or as a friend; but of someone who cared so deeply for him. Her thumb lightly rubbed his cheek as she was beaming at him.

"The food is getting cold." She whispered as their eyes were locked.

"That would be quite the waste since you made it just for me." he whispered back. Lucy kissed him once more smiling. They went back to the meal, but he couldn't help but admire his gift or the woman who gave it to him. The meal was quickly eaten after that point. Loke helped Lucy carry in the dishes and help clean up the kitchen together. As Loke was putting away the last dish, Lucy came up behind and wrapped her arms around his middle. The rubies caught in the light as she admired it on him.

"I...I got something for you in the bedroom..."she finally whispered. Loke straightened up. He knew that voice all too well. He had been with plenty of women over his entire thousands of years lifespan to know that tone. But never in his life did he expect to hear it come from his precious one.

"Count to 100 and then come into the bedroom." Lucy kissed his shoulder and tiptoed towards their room. It took all that Loke could muster and refrain for himself in the longest 100 seconds of his life to obey her. As soon as he hit that 100th second he practically bolted down the hallway towards the closed bedroom door.

*****Lemon Warning!: Under the age of 18, you are not permitted to read at this point!*****

He paused at the door and willed himself to calm down before slowly opening it to see Lucy sitting in the middle of the bed on her ankles. There were candles and rose petals everywhere. Her hair was fully down and a bit messy; she wore a pink baby doll lingerie that she had picked up at one of the shops. The light flickered across her heated face as she nervously kept her eyes down on the bed.

"W-Will you join me tonight?" she meekly spoke. Loke's heart was pounding as he was captivated to the sight before him. He began to realize that Lucy was offering himself to him. Not just offering; she was fully committed to make this moment everything and more. He could tell that if he did this, there would be no going back on their relationship; and she had made the decision that this is what she wanted, but he needed to hear the words and to know absolute truth.

"Are you certain about this?" he asked after he closed the door behind him and made his way to the foot of the bed. He leaned over and placed a gentle hand on top of her clenched, trembling ones. He used his other hand to tilt her face to have her gaze upon him in the softly lit room. She nodded shyly.

"I-I want this...I want you Leo...if you will have me..." her eyes were misty as she smiled through her insecurities. That was all he needed to hear as he captured her lips with his own. Lucy softly moaned as he deepened the kiss to a slow dance of dominance. Loke laid her fully back onto the bedding as his free hands roamed her perfect body. He wanted to fully commit every aspect of her to his memory. He wanted to know every imperfection and every curve because she was everything he had ever wanted in his life. Gods be damned, he wanted her. The lion wanted full claim on what he had long ago deemed her to be his. But, he would take this slow and force his animalistic instincts to endure for her. She put the effort for him to be perfect and so, as her lion, he would return the favor. She was to be his after this act and he would see that she would never want for another.

A lone hand snaked its way down between her squirming thighs as he slipped under thin lace. Easily he found her nub and slowly, he began to tease the folds of her womanhood as his member demanded to be let out from its confinement. With shaking hands, Lucy followed example of trying to undo his pants. Although she found it to be difficult to concentrate with the assault that Loke was giving her between her legs, she was granted access. He found all her sensitive areas of flesh with both his fingers and mouth. She stroked him with inexperienced hands once she freed him; however, she could feel the purr of satisfaction coming from her lion as he laid atop of her. His mouth moved with her as they both used their hands to pleasure. He thrusted into her hands; to him they felt soft and sensual. They had a velvet warmth to the touch and he couldn't wait to see what it felt to be inside her. If this felt as good already, he would have to force himself to endure even more to last in her sweet heat.

Loke struggled with the lion side of him. he could smell her desire from the juices that coated his fingers and how fertile her pheromones were. His eyes snapped wide at the realization but before he could utter a protest of warning to stop, Lucy rolled him under her. She untied her bottoms by the strings and released her breasts from their holders. They bounced free and were pert. Loke lost all thoughts as his eyes were on her beautiful flesh. There was a sudden flash as his clothing disappeared. Lucy sat on his stomach and their nude bodies were touching. Loke wore a possessive lion grin as heat filled her. They were both exposed now and the air became more heated. Loke rolled her under him and spread her legs wide. He looked down upon his prey, licking his lips as he sat on his knees. He looked to her untouched womanhood and how it glistened in the candle light. The is the last thing he saw before the lion side fully kicked in; seeing her wet, pink folds and seeing her entrance pulsing as it waited for him was too much. Lucy had half closed eyes as she waited for him to continue to be at the lion's mercy with her body.

His hands quickly pinned her. His entire demeanor changed as she came back to this reality. He deeply growled from his chest as he panted ready to strike.

"Lo-ke?" Lucy whimpered. He looked back into his eyes that were that of a possessive lion. He was in full control now and he wanted his claim.

"It is too late now Lucy. Once I do this our lives are changed. Do you accept?" he spoke with a tone of unusual seriousness. It was full of conviction that she had never heard before; this was so uncharacteristic of Loke but she couldn't say it didn't make her feel less heated. She found she really liked this side of him. To his question she nodded 'yes'.

"I want it to be with you Leo." she whispered but not fully understanding the circumstances. Loke was at his limit and couldn't find the will resist to explain to her as they both found him suddenly inside her all the way to his hilt. With the swift motion he claimed her fully and held himself there as he let his Lucy adjust to his member's size. Because she was prepped before hand with foreplay, the pain was not too horrible. She gripped him tightly and he found himself lost in her heat. He was done in and without warning he began to thrust inside her with a strong purpose. Lucy dug her nails in his shoulder as she went on the ride of her life. Crying and moaning softly in his ear; this fueled his animalistic desire to couple with her.

He went swiftly with each thrust and hit every nerve ending on the way in and out within her. He breathed in her sweet scent and followed the fertile pheromones. She would be his in more way than one; that is what the lion determined. He would give her something that only a man could give to the woman he truly loved. Lucy clung to him and gripped him tighter.

"L-Loke! Loke st-stop! Something weird is happening!" she nervously panicked but passionately cried as her nails dug into his shoulders. His one hand was rubbing her nub as his mouth assaulted her neck and breasts.

"J-Just a little bit more. I-I am almost there!" he growled. How dare she slow the lion down! Didn't she realize he was in the middle of something important? It was his turn to give her a gift and she wanted him to stop! It was unheard of!

"H-hurry Loke! I d-don't like this!" she begged. The moment said those words she instantly regretted them. She did not think it possible that he could increase the pleasure nor speed; but in a Loke-like fashion he did and it had her screaming.

"N-not insIDE!" Lucy felt the euphoric wave upon wave crashing upon her as her body reached the state of white hot bliss. For Loke, there was no sound. All he saw was the beauty of Lucy's body spasm. The look on her beautiful face was one of the best moments of his existence. It was short lived as he was brought back when his release was triggered by hers. He threw his head back and let out a roar so loudly it shook the walls and he emptied himself inside her; every last drop. When he came back down and regained his senses, exhaustion gripped him. Lucy was unconscious from the love making. The lion was smug as he proudly looked at his mate sprawled out under him. His mate, he admitted to loving the sound of that, would need all the rest she could get from now on. Removing himself once he felt soft again, he took care of the candles. He pulled her close in bed and snuggled up spooning her from behind. Lucy murmured his name in a content sigh as she slept deeply. He kissed her neck. "Goodnight Beautiful." he spoke and joined his mate in rest.


	6. Are We In The Clear Yet?-Chapter Six

_Author's Note: I hope you have been enjoying the story so far! The reviews that I had gotten have really touched me. You guys, when you do review, really do make my day and I want to thank you so much from the bottom of my heart on that. I did ask for 5 reviews, but in the spirit of a new year and good faith; I decided to post another chapter for everyone to enjoy! Happy New Year! For this section of the story, it is I believe the turning point for plot anyway. I wish to warn everyone that I am behind in the manga and currently watching this Loke/Spirit filler arc. So I am adjusting the story accordingly as the episodes come out. Please don't give me spoilers but you can pinpoint ways through messages to help me tweak it a bit if you want to or find a contradiction. Again no spoilers! Don't be 'that guy'. Lastly, there is another fun fill lemon in this chapter. If you are under the age of 18, please skip the indicated section of said lemon. If you are over the age of 18 and wish to read it, you are adult enough to do so. There is still cute romance so don't worry! So the song of inspiration while writing this is "Out Of The Woods" by Taylor Swift. So give it a listen and curl up to the chapter if you want. Enjoy!_

Are We In The Clear Yet?

~Chapter Six~

Loke was the first to awaken. He had remembered making love to Lucy but only glimpses through his lion's eyes. He was smug and proud, but most of all in love as he looked at the beautiful creature slumbering in his arms. Her hair was messy but sprayed out onto the bedding. The morning light played on her face as she looked so peaceful. He leaned down and lightly kissed her neck. They would be returning back to the ship that late afternoon; which was such a shame because he would have much rather gotten a few more days of use out of the cottage. Sensing that she will probably be hungry once she woken up; he removed himself and headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast. The smell of food waived through the cottage and stirred the beautiful mage awake. Her belly snarled in protest and her joints were stiff. She had light bruising between her thighs from the heated love making. She blushed pure red as the rose petals that were around her as the memories flooded back. Loke was an amazing lover and last night had been one of the best nights of her life.

Dressing in a robe she awkwardly made her way to the kitchen to see Loke drinking coffee. Her gift was still on his wrist as it sparkled in the morning sun. "Good Morning" Lucy greeted with a graveled tone from her screaming. Loke was all smug as he watched his mate come and rest her head on his shoulder. With a free arm he pulled her into his lap. Lucy curled into him with bringing her knees to her chest as she rested her head over his heart. He lightly rubbed her back as she clung to him.

"Thank you." he whispered to her.

"I love you Leo." she replied. The atmosphere froze as the words just slipped out. Loke's smugness turned to pure happiness.

"Took you long enough." he joked without the malice. He squeezed her gently as she weakly slapped his chest. He leaned under her hair and kissed her.

"I love you too Lucy."

"Would you hate me if we just went back to the ship and took it easy for the rest of the day?" she shyly requested after a moment of comforting silence. Loke could sense that last night took a lot out of her more than she cared to admit to him.

"Anything you wish Beautiful. I take it you want more sleep?"

"Just so sore...it will be a miracle if I can even walk today." she embarrassingly admitted and shot him an annoyed look when the signature grin did not leave his face. He was prouder than she had ever seen before.

"You better get used to it. I only get bigger." he chuckled. This, in turn, earned him a mixed look of horror and annoyance.

"You are just terrible."

"Yes, I most certainly am." Loke brought a piece of bacon to her lips. "So let's eat and blow this popsicle stand."

**~Ship/One Week Later: Two weeks into the vacation total~**

Two weeks into the trip, it was the halfway point to where the ship would begin the voyage back towards Magnolia. In that time there were a few day trips on several islands where Loke and Lucy would souvenir shop and go on dates. They went snorkeling, swam with exotic fish, took a boat out on a romantic boat ride, and even partied on a 'pirate' ship where Loke was forced to walk the plank for losing a drinking game with the captain. Every day was in good fun and so were the nights. The nights were filled with passion and desire. A couple times Lucy had all but forgotten the protection she had bought due to the heat of the moment; and those heated moments were held responsible due to Loke. They gave each other pleasures that the other heard of but never dreamt for themselves. They were young and in love. Everything was falling in place. But these days were soon becoming numbered as an inevitable talk was bound to happen and both were dreading to discuss it, much less bring it up. However the day came where Lucy had decided it was now as a good of a time as any to do so.

"Loke, you busy?" she approached him as he was out on their private balcony reading in the afternoon sun. This time he did not make his book disappear but merely set it down.

"So it is time." he already knew what was coming.

"I think it is something important to at least talk or discuss about. Especially before we return to everyone." Lucy sat down beside him in her own chair. He gave her a level looked as he sat up and faced her.

"I will refuse to end this as a 'fling'."

"Never was going to suggest it. When I told you that I loved you; I had meant it." Lucy wanted to diffuse some of the hostility before Loke took anything she said the wrong way. She had a feeling that would be his concern and she wanted him to know it wasn't an option she would ever consider looking into; especially when he was so good to her in and out of bed.

"Then what is it there to discuss?" he relaxed a bit and took out the leveling tone.

"A lot of things actually. Are you moving in? Do we tell the guild? Do we even think about dating publically? What or when do we tell the others from the spirit realm? I know that this is too late now to be worried about, but what exactly are the rules of celestial spirits and wizards dating?" Lucy voiced her concerns. Loke removed his sunglasses and took a breath.

"Well there are a couple things...but I am working on it so just...just don't flip out just yet okay? The last thing I want is for you to worry. I promise you that everything will turn out alright." Loke treaded lightly. Lucy could feel her perfect world she created was beginning to crack.

:"Loke, what do you know?" she asked confused.

"Promise me."

"I promise to try. Don't shut me out; please what is it you are working on?" Lucy pleaded. Loke felt uneasy and she could see it.

"Although what we have...done...and currently are doing is not actually illegal, it is heavily frowned upon. I have been looking into celestial laws before I present myself to the celestial spirit king." Loke showed her one of the many law books. Lucy felt strangely cold in the tropical sun. Time had slowed and the weight of the situation settled in.

"What will...what could happen?" she forced herself to ask.

"Worst case scenario is that our contract would be null and void and I might be barred from any contracts for a time. Another is that they will accept and be open about this. There is also punishment for me where I could be cast out again." he explained some options.

"Loke..." Lucy's heart sank into her stomach as she felt the urge to be sick. "I-if you..."

"Knew this, why did I do it?" he finished her question. "Because, it never stopped me before and because I belong to only you now Lucy, I have lived thousands of lifetimes and let me tell you this; one small infinity with you is more than any infinity I will face without you. I love you Lucy Heartfilia." he reached out his hands and held hers. He held her gaze as he watched her sadden expression. "We will endure this together and I will fight like hell for this; as long as you fight by my side." The emotions overflowed from Lucy as she gave her smile in response.

"Don't you remember that I told you that we were a team." her voice broke and he pulled her into his embrace.

"Good to know. I will make them accept this. No law says this is forbidden. So until I have this meeting, I think it best we don't get word out just yet of our situation when we return to Magnolia. I know this is selfish of me to ask, but until I have this meeting with the King, please, please keep this between us." he hated himself to ask her. He would love to let everyone know; hell, he was ready to shout it to both realms his truthful dedication of love; but he wouldn't risk Lucy's safety, nor his until he gained the king's approval.

"How long?" Lucy asked.

"A week, most likely two tops after we return from our trip."

"Can I help you research and gather information?" Lucy now felt determined. Loke shook his head but gave her a reassuring smile.

"I got most of it researched and have built a strong case. Although if you insist on helping then your job is to smile when you return home every day, to wake up in my arms with a good morning kiss, and that every night you tell me that you love me. Think you can do that Beautiful?" he gave her a winning smile. Lucy nuzzled her face in his neck.

"I dunno, those sound awfully difficult." she teased as she sniffled.

"I know you are more than capable of it. Will you lend me your strength to take on anything?" He cupped her face and used his thumbs to rub away her tears.

"I'll be your personal cheerleader." she smiled.

"That's my girl." he softly kissed her.

*****Lemon Warning: Those under age of 18, please do not read until the end of lemon*****

Lucy fell into his advances of kissing. Inwardly she groaned because she knew this is how it always started. First the kiss and then...

"Let's take this somewhere more private hmm, Beautiful?" he purred. He cradled her and walked them back to the bed. The golden light engulfed them as they both were now nude. Lucy blushed more red.

"L-Loke!"

"Shh, you won't need them, not what I have in mind." he growled seductively. The heat in Lucy's belly fluttered in anticipation. She loved it when he took charge because it held such a promise of pleasure that both were addicted to. He knew how to make her melt under him now and they simply couldn't get enough of each other. Hands roamed the other's body as the clothing were being scattered all over the ground after the light casted them off. Loke's lion growl reverberating from in his chest as the hunt was already on. Lucy paid no mind to him as she was kissing him in places he liked and he was touching her in places that he knew drove her wild. He laid her on the bed, both nude, as his hands went between her legs as to start rubbing.

"Wait... I want...I want to..." Lucy mustered up her strength to pull her lion under her. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow but waited to see what his mate wanted to do. Lucy lowered herself downward to his swollen member. Her eyes interlocked with his and never left. Loke, realizing just what she was planning, couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. He was in for a real treat. Soft hands stroked his swollen pride as she lightly blew around his cock. He moved and jerked up as if wanting something more. She heard the purr of pleasure from her lion as he threw his head back; he closed his eyes as he let the sensations roll off him in waves. Lightly she rolled her thumbs over the top of his shaft on the tip and made soft kisses along his shaft.

"D-Damn you..." he hissed as she was purposefully torturing him. Lucy cracked a smile.

"Payback's a bitch ain't it?" she giggled.

"Keep it up chuckles, you won't like provoking the lion." his threat fell short as he couldn't muster to fight her when she had him like putty in her hands. She eventually, to her leisure, took him in her wet mouth. She sucked her cheeks as she gave him a tight feeling. Her expert tongue guided him to the back of her throat as she breathed heavily to increase the heat. She felt him pulse as he let out an animalistic growl.

"Y-you...you-you..." he could only manage. Lucy repressed a chuckle as she wanted to concentrate on her task. Lightly, she grazed her teeth on him as she began to bob her head. She felt one hand on the back of her head as his fingers laced into her locks. She went to the speed he desired as she move with him. Tight lips created more friction as he was purring in need. Her one free hand she gently rolled his balls in her palms. He thrusted into her mouth as his size kept increasing. She could feel him getting close and as a cruel joke she stopped and slowly pulled him out. She could hear the growl of disapproval and sat up on her knees.

"Get back...evil..." he struggled but couldn't force himself to move as he was in so much need.

"Patience my lion; My Leo." Lucy's sultry voice made him quiver as she moves over him and positioned herself on his ready cock. He groaned as he wanted so bad to be buried deep inside her. Lucy slowly lowered herself down onto him. His hands reached out and cupped her breasts as his thumbs rolled and rubbed her swollen nipples. Lucy moaned softly as she dug her nails in his chest as she began to roll and swirl her hips around his throbbing member. He was very well endowed just as he promised. Her breasts bounced with each thrust he made up into her. She let out soft little moans as her mind traveled far from the worries that were on the horizon. All that mattered in this moment was that her and her lion were joined as one.

Loke let her move around him to her pace and he matched it. He loved to watch her on top of him and calling the shots. As one hand was on her breast, the other found its way to her sensitive nub. Grinning up at her he began to assault it. Lucy threw back her head as she bounced faster and harder on him. Her arms behind her gripping the sheets as she began to cry out. He knew how to play dirty and she was suffering the consequences.

"L-LEO!" she was crying out.

"Didn't I warn you?" he grunted as now he was finding he was in control. He thrusted up into her harder as he was searching for the most sacred of pleasure spots; her g-spot. As he angled up his cock in a certain way he could feel the walls of his mate getting tighter and her cries getting louder. She struggled to stay in control but both began to understand who was really running the show.

"L-LEO! PU-PULL OU-AAAAHHH!" Lucy screamed as he suddenly shot his essence up into her in thick streams. The heat and liquid that coated her g-spot triggered her own release as she ruthlessly continued to rock hard down on him. He roared his claim on her again. For that moment nothing but the hot pleasure mattered as they both spiraled down the rabbit hole to their wonderland. Finally, unable to continue on, Lucy fell forward onto his chest. Shakily she gripped him as her velvet warmth continued to milk his member. Loke kissed her deeply as her hair was in his face. Suddenly she slapped his chest weakly as he let out a deep chuckle.

"As-asshole, you know that is a bitch to clean out." she grumbled.

"But it feels so good." he grumbled with a smug grin

"You are a dick." she glared but there was no fire in them. He thrusted up in her as she moaned as it didn't have the pleasurable effect it had a few moments ago. Her walls were now too sensitive.

"Why yes, I do have one. You make great use of it Beautiful." he nuzzled her shoulder. His only reply was heavy breathing as he could tell she had suddenly fell into a exhaustion. He felt such pride swell within him as he once again had accomplished satisfying his mate.

*****Lemon Warning: Those under age of 18, please do read after this warning line.*****

**~Magnolia/ End of Voyage~**

The ship docked and the couple departed with anxious hearts. They made most of the remaining, precious days they had left. Loke had helped Lucy with her things to her apartment. Once he helped her unpacked they both looked sadly around them. The once happy glow seemed to have dulled on their trip away. "Do you have to go?" she asked regrettably.

"You know I do. I can already feel my magic energy starting to wane. It will only be until tonight. You should go and welcome your friends. You certainly have enough souvenirs to pass out to them." Loke tucked her hair behind her ears and held her to him.

"I miss you already..." she murmured in his chest as they held each other.

"Where is my cheerleader to cheer me on?" he asked playfully.

"Go Loke, go." Loke spoke without much enthusiasm.

"Well don't sound too happy. Come on Lucy, it is time. I'll be right here." he grabbed his key from her belt and snapped his fingers. Appearing in his hand was a simple gold chain. He looped it through the chain and then placed the necklace around her neck. Lucy couldn't help but smile once she had gotten over the surprise.

"There's my girl. " he spoke warmly.

"You had better come back to me my Lion."

"Just you try and stop me." he grinned. With a final kiss, he disappeared. Lucy clutched his key and closed her eyes. She could still feel him through the magic. After a few moment she grabbed her bags full of the gifts and headed towards Fairy Tail guild to give everyone their souvenirs.

**~Guild~**

Much in a Fairy Tail fashion, everyone welcomed her in a familial open arms. The most happiest to see her was Levy and her team mates. And, again in Fairy Tail fashion, after gift giving and accounting certain details of her trip the friendly brawl broke out. Of course it was Natsu and Gray instigating it. Despite missing Loke, Lucy admitted she missed this family and their shenanigans. Mira Jane served Levy and Lucy their drinks as the Master gained control over his children.

"Something is different about you Lucy. Did something happen on this trip? Did you end up meeting someone?" Levy sneakily inquired as Lucy tried to remain cool under pressure.

"A lady never kisses and tells." Lucy took a drink to avoid saying too much. Levy could only giggle.

"Well maybe I should go on this cruise the next time I am going to vacation...maybe bring...you-know-who along?" Levy and Lucy looked toward the dark shadow known as Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer, as he quickly looked away from their direction as to appear to not be ease dropping in the slightest. Both girls broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Trust me Levy, you really should. Or better yet, he should surprise you. It definitely was an adventure I'll never forget for myself." Lucy spoke fondly. Suddenly Natsu and Happy were sitting next to her. He was sniffing and leering at her suspiciously. Lucy suddenly felt unconscious.

Um Natsu? Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Why does Loke smell all over you?" he suddenly asked so loudly that it echoed over the quieted down guild. The moment the question was out and Lucy face was flushed, it all went downhill from there.


	7. Love Is What I Found In Your Heart-Ch7

_Author's Note: Welcome back for another chapter! I know a lot of you have some questions to wonder about and I promise to answer them all as they are revealed in the story. Although, your enthusiasm makes it all the worth it! I am so blessed to have so many people to read my story and I am truly happy. Please keep reviewing! It means so much to me when you do and makes me want to post chapters more quickly! Speaking of posting, I wanted to post a chapter (minimum) per week. If you do review, let me know also which day would be the best one to post on? The ones who have the most votes by the next chapter upload of next Sunday, will be the day I post. Deal? Now a word of caution: I know from here on out it is going to get a little AU(alternate universe) to where I am going to start mixing up my plot and the shows plot a little...okay a lot; and hope that you will continue to stick with it. The song for this chapter is the normal and slow version of "Heaven" by D.J. Sammy. Pull it up to listen and Enjoy!_

Love Is What I Found In Your Heart

~Chapter Seven~

After Natsu's little comment, Lucy was nothing short than being bombarded with rumors and speculation running amuck. It took the threat from Erza to cease the gossip. Her aid did not come without its price as she had told Lucy, in a promise she did not agree to, to give the details later on what was really going on between the celestial lion and herself. Lucy found herself grumbling on her walk home once she was able to give out her gifts and escape the suspicious glances.

"Stupid Natsu." she grumbled. She had promised Loke to keep this quiet for now and because of Natsu and his stupid mouth; there was all kinds of suspicions. The worst part was the majority of them were true. She couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that maybe she had let Loke down now. He had put his trust in her and already she felt herself failing. What if he never trusted her again? She needed to come up with a game plan to advert the rumors of the guild and be able to keep her secret with Loke safe. With the hope that she would come back to an empty apartment turned out to be just that, false hope, as Loke was there with a new bed; a queen size bed from his palace and dinner for two on the table.

It took one look from Lucy to know what happened. She had the door open and guilt on her face was mixed with regret. "Guess it cannot be helped. Natsu's nose is impeccable." Loke sighed. Lucy tried to hold back her emotions as the guilt was building up inside her. This was all her fault. If only she had taken a shower or wore heavier perfume; then they wouldn't be in this mess. Loke easily pulled her into his arms with a few strides from his spot in the apartment.

"No you don't." he softly spoke into her hair. "If I see another tear fall from your eyes, I'll strangle Natsu and drag you right back onto that boat for the rest of your life." Lucy suddenly broke into laughter at the threat. Just the thought of it was hilarious. "I love that smile." he cupped her face and kissed her. "Hungry?" he asked. As if on cue, her stomach growled and the incident at the guild was all but forgotten. He helped her to her seat and presented their meal. He made her a plate and both began to eat in the comfort of each other's company.

"So, I got a new bed?" Lucy smirked. Her bedding was gone but in its place was the one that Loke had brought for her; or was it more like for them? Deep sheets of green and blues were the comforter set. In the apartment that was all her, but that bed screamed Loke.

"This place needed a man's touch. My bed is much more comfortable than anything I am sure you have slept on. It is from the spiritual world so it will help restore some, not all, my energy when we sleep on it."

"Shall we test that theory tonight?" Lucy challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"Already ahead of you." he purred looking at her.

"You loooooooove each other." came the rolling voice of Happy next to Lucy. Before either knew it; Erza, Gray, Wendy, both exceeds, and Natsu were in her apartment making themselves comfortable. Loke sat back in his chair as he went to sip his drink. He showed no sign of surprise as Lucy was frantically trying to figure out how they got in and how long they were listening. Natsu appeared behind Loke and pat his back.

"Heh congratulations Loke! You and Lucy will make a great team!" he beamed.

"I am not leaving!" Lucy yelled but her plea fell on deaf ears. Erza was in the fridge getting the cake that Lucy had planned for dessert and starting to serve it. Wendy and the other two exceeds were gathering more chairs to sit around the table. Gray, Natsu, and Loke were having a pleasant conversation as Lucy was dumbfounded at the normalcy of what was going on in her apartment. She felt as if she was in the middle of the circus and she was the only sane one.

"HOLD ON!" she cried; for a moment everything stopped. "What are you all doing here?! Loke how can you be so calm?! MY CAKE!" Erza was starting to eat a piece as everyone but Loke burst into laughter; although, he did give a chuckle. He reached over and gently took her hand. She began to soften as she still noticed the bracelet on his wrist and looked into his eyes.

"Breathe Beautiful. They are our friends. I am sure letting them in won't do any real damage." he calmed her.

"Damage? Oi Loke! What are you going on about?" asked Gray in his shirtless fashion.

"Your clothes Gray..." Wendy shook her head but he ignored her. Loke snickered at his friend's state of dress.

"Let me explain." he offered. He told them of the need of secrecy for the next few weeks and why Lucy was upset. He had a way of getting his message across that Lucy sometimes struggled with once they had invaded her apartment and started to take over. He, of course, left out for the others to fill in the blanks when it came to the intimacy of his and Lucy's relationship.

"So it is somewhat forbidden?" Erza spoke first as everyone was starting to eat the dessert.

"Not technically; more so taboo really." he sighed. "It is frowned upon because spirits should not have certain relationships with their wizards. I fell in love with Lucy, that is it, and that should not be a crime worthy of punishment."

"Falling in love with me is not a crime Loke. I stand with you on this." Lucy squeezed his hand and the look they exchanged made the others see just how deeply they felt. The connection between the pair radiated off of them.

"Then I will just have to make the King accept! If he doesn't then he isn't a king at all!" Natsu slammed his fist on the table.

"Natsu." Erza growled and he quickly folded his arms as he felt a trickle of fear run up his spine. Erza's terror knew no limits as Natsu obeyed.

"Natsu, what if he doesn't?" Happy looked up from his cake.

"Then I'll smash his face in until he does!" Natsu grinned mischievously.

"Idiot." Gray muttered.

"Oh Natsu..." Wendy shook her head.

"Do we have your word that just for now this doesn't get out until after the meeting?" Lucy pleaded.

"You have our word." Erza replied firmly. Lucy let out a sigh of relief. She smiled as she looked around at her friends. It felt like a family dinner as they all ate together. This is what she had always wanted and now; this would be her life.

"Thank you everyone..." Loke felt so grateful as Lucy leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"In exchange, you will have to tell us everything you did on your trip." Gray snickered slyly. The couple both suddenly sat up and looked away as they displayed flushed looks.

"Oh ho ho!" Natsu grinned with wiggling eyebrows as he elbow nudged Loke.

"Naughty, naughty!" Happy chimed in giggling. Carla rolled her eyes.

"Stop pestering them on inappropriate things in front of Wendy!" she voiced for the first time.

"Carla! I am not a child! I wanna know!" Wendy whined but Erza stood up.

"We should ALL be going. Lucy, in a few days we need to go on another job. Please keep that in mind." Erza emphasized that now it was time that they took their leave so the couple could get back to each other's company. Against everyone wanting to stay, she forcibly rounded up the others and out the door they went to give Lucy and Loke their privacy.

"That...went better than expected?" Loke spoke trying to lighten the mood.

"My cake..." she sighed sadly. He kissed her forehead.

"We can always get more cake." Lucy looked disappointed as she wordlessly got up and started to gather the empty dishes to clean.

"Glad they find my feelings as a joke..." she spoke sullenly as the dish water began to pour. Loke got up from the table and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think you need a bath. Let me do the dishes tonight?" he kissed her neck.

"I wish we didn't have to hide..." Lucy murmured to the soapy water.

"In a week we won't have to. Just try not to dwell on it." He gave her a final kiss and took her place with the dishes. "Go." he insisted. Lucy wasn't going to argue with him as she followed his orders to bathe. By the time the bath was over, Lucy's worries and mood had greatly improved. She walked out in her pajamas and Loke handed her a glass of milk. Her eyes soften as she remember back when he was about to disappear. Her emotions threatened to overflow once more. Loke reached out and pulled her under his arm as she looked up at him with misty eyes at the memory.

"You saved my life that night." he looked at her so grateful. Lucy leaned up and kissed him.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat. You are so amazing." she softly smiled. He cupped her cheek and lightly brushed the tear that was trying to fall.

"No tears Beautiful. I can't stand to see them on you. I much rather see you smiling."

"I'm just an emotional wreck all the time aren't I?" she sniffled "Happy one second and then next just a puddle."

"You feel deeply Lucy; never be ashamed of that. That is why so many love and admire you." he leaned in and kissed her once again. He allowed her to enjoy him a moment or two longer before he let her go to finish her milk. He went to the closet and grabbed a towel as he went to go get his own bath. After his bath, he emerged in his boxers and found Lucy comfortable in his bed on her, now claimed, side of it. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he was more than happy to see her in his bed; his and no one else.

"I could definitely get used to this." he came over and climbed in. Lucy turned off the light and snuggled into sandalwood and vanilla warmth. Her head found its way on his chest, over his heart. Her hair sprayed out as she listened to his heartbeat.

"I love you." she whispered when the lights turned out.

"And I, you Beautiful. I hope you are ready because this is the real start of our life together." Lucy looked at him with happiness as he kissed her.

"Leo...do you promise?"

"Yes." he promised her. She snuggled back up to him once more as they both settled into sleep.

**~Morning~**

Loke stretched as he removed the beauty reluctantly from his embrace. Lucy was in a deep slumber. He sat up at the edge of the bed as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Lucy stirred from the shift in movement. She had opened one eye to see the backside of her lover, her lion. She admired his toned muscles and the green symbol of the guild they belonged to. She breathed in his natural scent that she found so addictive. He peered down at her smiling.

"Do we have to be adults today?" Lucy sighed in content. Her voice was heavy from sleep. Loke reached a hand back and brushed the hair from her face.

"You don't but I have to. Why not go back to sleep?" he pet her hair back.

"But you will be gone..." He moved his hand down to the key that nestled on top of her breasts and lightly touched it.

"Never. I swore myself to you Lucy, you are just stuck with me." he leaned down and kissed her after reminding her of his promise. She tried to deepen it to a hint of wanting something more but the growl from her stomach killed any chance of that. Hearing the embarrassing sound, Loke laughed deeply.

"So demanding!" Lucy looked away with a heated tint across her cheeks.

"Sorry..." she apologized.

"Don't be, I gave you an appetite." he quickly got up and went to prepare for breakfast. When he was done he found her curled up holding his pillow to her. She lightly snored as she found sleep once more. He brushed her hair back one more out of her face and kissed her forehead. Lucy came back awake and smelled the food that he had prepared.

"Eat and go back to bed. You look tired."

"Probably from the trip...and a little bit being lazy." she reasoned as she yawned.

"I will be back later. Eat." he gave her a quick kiss and like that he had gone back to the spirit realm. Reluctantly Lucy got up and helped herself to the food he prepared for her. Once she had eaten and slept a little bit longer, she dressed and headed back to the guild to maybe take a look in the achieves for anything that might help Loke on this side of the realm. On the way over to the guild she had made an exception to let Levy, her best friend, in on the secret.

"WH-" Levy practically screamed but Lucy quickly covered her mouth.

"So will you do it? Will you help me?" she nervously asked.

"Yes of course! Lucy, I am so happy for you!" Levy beamed. " Come on, let's go." Lucy followed Levy down to the Fairy Tail achieves to start doing their own research.

**~Two Weeks Later~**

The timeframe that Loke had requested had quickly came and went than either one anticipated. With the help of Levy, many things to help aid their case were discovered and Lucy went on three job requests to make the time pass by. Loke couldn't help with the jobs as much as he wanted as he was conducting his own research and prep work in his world. However, at the end of the day when the sun went down, he had returned to her. The day for the meeting was quickly approaching and Loke really focused his time on reading, where as Lucy spent her time mostly sleeping and when she wasn't sleeping or on the few jobs, she was studying with Levy. As of late, her energy was constantly being drained. She felt so lethargic and it did not go unnoticed by Erza. But in Erza like fashion, she did not mention it.

The group was in the middle of the battle of their third job. It was to stop some robberies from a particular bank. Virgo was already helping to take care of one of the men and somehow in the middle of the battle, Lucy had fainted and Virgo had disappeared.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried out as he looked over to see her knocked out on the ground . Happy flew over and carried her to safety per Natsu's order. Loke appeared out of nowhere. He had his glasses on and his comfortable clothing. He was not prepared for battle as he scooped the mage into his arms and tried to wake her.

"Lucy! Lucy!" he screamed. When his cries did nothing to pull her out of this spell, he narrowed his eyes at the men and to the blue exceed. "Happy, if a single hair is harmed on her head, I'll hold you responsible." his voice was low and held a promise of death laced in his tone.

"A-aye sir." Happy nervously sweated. No one has ever seen Loke this angry or this intense. He took this out on the bandits that Lucy was fighting. Natsu, Gray, and Erza could only tend to their friend as Loke went after each bandit mercilessly. Once there was a human pile Loke turned towards the group. Lucy was in Erza's arms as she was trying to assess Lucy condition.

"You have to get her to a doctor right now. I want you to have her summon me the moment she wakes up." He walked over to them as he lividly spoke. They haven't gotten her out and were wasting time. She could be facing serious problems and they aren't taking this seriously enough he felt.

"Okay, Loke, I will take her personally." Erza scooped her up as Loke pet her hair back and looked down at her.

"If any harm comes to her, I am telling you that there will be hell to pay." Loke soften gaze looked from her up to Erza with a harden facade. Natsu and Gray gulped at the same time. Erza took no offense from Loke. The situation was tense and she could sense his turmoil.

"I'll let you know what is going on. Go back to your realm Loke. We will take care of her from here." Erza calmly spoke. Loke resist the urge to take her there himself. He gave Lucy a kiss and disappear. Erza turned to the others.

"Wendy I want you to heal anyone who was too badly injured. Gray, you will turn the bandits in." she gave her orders.

"What about me?" Natsu asked as he pointed at himself.

"You make sure no one escapes. I need to get Lucy to the hospital." Erza quickly took Lucy away to the nearest hospital.

**~Later~**

Lucy slowly blinked awake as she found herself in a hospital room. Erza's voice could be heard outside the door talking to someone; probably a nurse or doctor. Lucy weakly looked around.

"How'd I..." she wondered aloud but the door opened as the doctor came in. She caught a knowing look from Erza as the door shut behind the doctor.

"Miss. Heartfilia, how are you feeling?" he asked calmly.

"Where am I?"

"At the hospital my dear. You were admitted by one of your comrades. We found you were dehydrated and were exhausted. We ran some tests to find the root cause of this and the tests results have come back. If you are feeling up to it, I would like to share the results with you."

"Yes please...what do the results say?"

"Congratulations Miss. Heartfilia, you are pregnant." the doctor smiled. Lucy blinked for a few moments.

"Wait...I think I just hallucinated or something. Did you-"

"Yes, you are pregnant. Congratulations." he beamed. Lucy's heart just stopped as she felt the room start to get dizzy. Her wish...was it coming true? "You are about a month, maybe a month and a half or so along. The baby is growing quite well. I'll prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and I must insist on some bed rest for the next couple of days. When you arrive back in your town, I suggest going to see a local doctor for further instruction." he spoke as he looked at her chart. Lucy could hardly breathe, much less believe, what she was hearing. "Do you have any questions or concerns?" he started to write her prescription. Lucy lightly shook her head no. "Good, after this IV is finished with its cycle, then we will discharge you. My recommendation for the trip back is plenty of rest, fluids, and no stress from here on out. You are eating for two now and so you need to also start working on a new diet." he handed her the written paper and left.

To replace him, Erza came in. "So anything you want to tell me?" he raised a knowing eyebrow.  
>"Erza..." Lucy sat there numb. "How do I tell him?"<p>

"My advice is to come out and say it. I would suggest seeing this as ripping off a bandage. It will be unpleasant at first but, then you adjust." she nodded.

"Do you think..."

"Not a chance Lucy. He will be thrilled. Looks like Asuka will have some competition of being the cutest baby in Fairy Tail now." Erza smiled which sparked Lucy to return one of her own.

"Thank you..."

"He went crazy you know, after you fainted, he about killed every last one of the bandits and even threatened us. Never seen him react that way before. Guess lions are territorial." Erza thought aloud.

"He should have never threatened any of you. I am sorry." she apologized.

"Don't be. He had a reason to act that way. Someone precious to him was harmed and sometimes that is enough to send anyone over the edge a little. Regardless, I want to say congratulations Lucy." Erza took Lucy's hand and gently squeezed it in reassurance.

"Thank you Erza." Lucy tried to hold back her tears of gratitude as so many emotions were welling up inside of her.

"Oh that is right, I had almost forgotten. He wanted to have me tell you to summon him once you have awoken." Erza passed his message.

"I will wait to tell him...I don't want him to find out this way. I want it to be special." Lucy spoke.

"Of course, your secret is safe with me but I would tell him soon. Only a matter of time before you start to show." Erza promised. She gave a nod to Lucy and took her leave. Lucy lightly touched the key around her neck to the one person she, for the first time, was nervous about summoning. "I summon thee! Open the gate: Leo the Lion!" Instantly Loke had appeared. He wore his normal suit and red tie. His hair was put in his normal mane with the spikes. He was by her side holding her good hand. Worry was etched on his face as he took note of how she looked in the bed. It was a sight he wished to never see her in.

"What happened?" he demanded in urgency.

"Relax Leo." Lucy cupped his face and lightly smiled to try and hide her uneasiness. "I am okay...they said I fainted from being overworked is all and dehydration. I need to drink more water is all." she tried to put him at ease but his concern would not waiver.

"Lucy you are taking on too many dangerous jobs and I am sure the others aren't able to protect you from it. Until I can fully protect you without dividing my time. I must insist you take no jobs until this is over. If I hadn't shown up when I did you would have been killed."

"Leo enough. My other friends can protect me. You need to relax. I just need some more rest is all. Flipping out is not the answer and it is insulting. I rely on more than just you Loke and the others rely on me too. I know you are worried but I promise everything is going to be alright." he rubbed her thumb on his cheek and looked into his eyes with understanding adoration. Loke brought her hands up to his mouth and lightly kissed them. "You should get back. Isn't the meeting in a few hours?" she reminded him.

"You are the most important person to me. I will-"

"No you won't reschedule! This is too important to put off any longer. Now get going. I want to see you tonight because I have a couple surprises planned to celebrate." she winked.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Him being this serious was very uncharacteristic of him. Though she did appreciate his focus only on her; it wasn't the Loke she knew and loved. She wanted him to be carefree. She leaned up and captured his lips with her own.

"I love you." she whispered to him.

"I love you too...go straight home when they release you. I'll see you tonight." She nodded. He kissed her once more but this time it was much deeper and with much purpose. Reluctantly he had returned to the spirit world. Lucy let out a shaky breath.

"Just a few more hours." she told herself as she tried to still her anxious heart.

**~That Night~**

Once released from the hospital, Lucy and Erza picked up her prescription and returned to the group. Everyone was waiting at the train station. Gray had collected and divided up the winnings of the reward money; minus, of course, the expenses for the guild. They made about 120,000 jewel each. Lucy gave the group the explanation she had given Loke. They didn't really question her as they got onto their train to head back home. Lucy stared out the window in deep thought. She was pregnant and Loke was the father. She was going to be a mother. Her heart caught in her throat as she began to think of her own parents and more specifically her mother.

"Lucy?" Wendy asked as Lucy wiped away a tear that threatened to fall. Lucy gave a beaming smile.

"Sorry, I am just a little tired is all." she waved it off. The others gave confusing looks but decided to humor her. Erza redirected their attention to a sick Natsu that made Wendy focus on him rather than Lucy. It did not take long to arrive back in Magnolia. After the train station they went their separate ways. Lucy had made a quick trip to the store to get a few things and head back to her apartment. After some time she began to work on dinner and had also taken a pregnancy test to show to Loke later when he arrived. The smell of the stew filled the apartment and made it smell so inviting. She was hoping the meal will be one of happy in celebration. As the stew was cooking, Lucy took this time to sit down at her desk and write another letter to her parents to tell them the good news.

"_I'll have to go to visit you and Papa with Loke...well Leo. If the baby is a girl I want to name her after you Momma." _she wrote. Lucy closed her eyes and could vividly see a tiny pink blanket with their daughter inside. A tiny version of herself with Loke's personality. The thought of Loke reminded her to look at the clock. It was strange he hadn't come back yet but she would wait with her special news. Sometimes these things could not be rushed and she wanted to celebrate their new life together with the special one starting to grow inside her.


	8. I Couldn't Make You Stay-Chapter Eight

_Author's Note: I had the idea of this chapter as I am currently watching the anime of Fairy Tail. I couldn't resist the urge to start to mix both the main story plot and what I wanted to have happen. I don't really want to spoil by reading the manga (which as we all know is always better than the anime), but I think this will be an interesting way to go about this. As the story develops, so will I try to accommodate accordingly and respectfully. If you do not like it, by the end of this chapter, of how things are going to go, then I suggest you stop reading. This is something new for me and my first Fairy Tail fanfiction and I wouldn't mind, making more after this eventually ends. If you do like how this is going or want to give suggestions; feel free to review and let me know! I am open to constructive criticism and positive feedback. Anything other than those will not be tolerated as I see it as bullying. And personally, bullying has taken too many lives so I ask for respect of one another whether it be through messages or of the reviews. _

_ Also, since I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped for and no one gave an answer to the last chapter; it is been decided that on Sundays I will post a new chapter a week. However, for every 5 reviews I get within the Sunday to Sunday week, I'll upload a chapter. For example if I get 5 reviews before next Sunday, after each 5 reviews, I will upload a chapter immediately._

_ Now, after that little public announcement; the song for this chapter is "Losing My Mind" by F2F. So queue it up and enjoy! (also, sorry that this one won't be as long as the others but what I lack in quantity, I make up for quality.)_

I Couldn't Make You Stay

~Chapter Eight~

Lucy waited up late into the night for Loke to return to her. Her stomach was in knots as she was too nervous to sleep much less summon him. Either way, both would have news to tell the other; news that would be life altering for both parties. She didn't want to risk summoning him to her in case he was in the middle of that meeting. After all, time in the spirit realm is much different than how time moved here. With a heavy heart she ate the food she had prepared and put away the leftovers. When it got late into the night, Lucy, with much reluctance, climbed into their bed alone. It was not the same as his presence was missed. She missed his warmth and the protection from his arms. Her only solace was that his scene was keeping her sane as horrible scenarios were running through her mind of why he hadn't come back home to het yet.

"Come home soon..." she whispered.

**~Few Days Later/Morning~**

Lucy was feeling a little under the weather as morning sickness was kicking in and she hadn't heard from Loke at all. She could still feel his presence from the key, but she didn't want to interrupt their meeting should it still be going on. Time in the celestial realm was vastly different than her realm with one day in the celestial realm was three months in hers. Lucy sat at her table sipping her ginger tea to aid with the nausea. Her mind was full of worries and uncertainties. Feeling as if she needed to get her mind off of her problems she forced herself to get dressed and go visit the guild. Maybe getting out of this room would put her mind at ease and hopefully when she returned Loke would be there waiting for her.

Upon entering the guild, which was unusually empty, she had spotted Mirajane working the bar. Natsu and Happy were talking to her as Lisanna was working on cleaning tables. Natsu saw Lucy and suddenly made a bee line for her with a flyer in his hand.

"Lucy I found us another job to go on!" he exclaimed as Happy sat on his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"They are looking for a celestial wizard to investigate weird weather patterns. They think that a celestial spirit is behind it."

"Weird weather?" she asked confused.

"You know how it has been raining lately here?" Natsu pointed out. Now that he did mention it, it had been raining more than it usually had been in the past.

"Well according to word from other guilds there has been weird weather patterns all around Fiore. Usually places like a desert would have hot temperatures of high degrees but as of late there is snow there! Isn't it bizarre Lucy?" Happy explained.

"That is so strange. So where is everyone anyway?" Lucy asked.

"All on missions. We just found out that Gray and Juvia teamed up to help with a village with a draught in the northern region. And all the jobs are being taken because of the weird weather. Anyway Mira said she had a job for us and I wanted to know if you wanted to go on it?" Natsu asked.

"It sounds great Natsu but I don't think I can handle things too stressful right now."

"I promise that it won't be. You are the only one who can do this Lucy. They need someone who knows about celestial spirits and you have most of the zodiac to help out. I am sure they just want to see if it is a spirit or not. Please Lucy?" he pleaded. Lucy felt herself losing this battle as Happy gave her a pouting look that matched with Natsu's.

"Okay." she gave in and took the flyer; with a pen she wrote her name down. Against her better judgment she decided to go ahead and do the job. It sounded easy enough and hopefully Loke would return to her soon before the end of the mission. She needed the money anyway for rent and to look into getting a bigger place. She resisted the urge to touch her abdomen. Her, no, their little one was growing healthy and strong. Natsu signed his name with Happy's. He took the flyer back up to Mirajane. After an hour or so of packing, they set out towards the island. Part of the trip was by boat which was a mistake for both Natsu and Lucy.

**~Boat~**

"Lucy, you are sick too?" Happy asked concern.

"Doctor said no stressful situations!" Lucy whined as she lost her lunch off the side of the boat.

"WHY DIDN'T WE BRING WENDY?!" Natsu cried all the way to the island. Lucy resisted the urge to slap Natsu as he brought on a worse headache. Leave it to Natsu to pick a mission that was this horrible when he promised it wouldn't be. She should cursed herself for not listening to her intuition in the first place. When the boat touched land; both have never felt this happy when they stumbled off that little boat. Lucy staggered weakly as she felt all her energy being drained. Her vision was still blurry and her stomach empty. Natsu easily have bounced back as he always did once the ride stopped. He peered over at Lucy as she was leaning bent over by a tree trying to catch her breath. He and Happy rushed over as she tried to stop the bile from coming up. Already she knew that this was a mistake; however, they were already there so she rationalized internally that the hard part was over.

Suddenly a large, dark shadow engulfed them. Happy let out a cry as a giant sea monster threatened to eat them whole. "NATSU!" the exceed cried. Lucy looked up and let out a shriek as Natsu sprinted towards it with his fists ablaze.

"I'm fired up! Come get some!" he laughed excited for the challenge. Lucy, for the first time, felt true fear. What if she didn't survive this? What if something happened? Would this cause her to miscarriage? The fear suddenly fueled her need for survival. She pulled out her key for Aquarius.

"Spirit I summon thee! Opening of the gate: Aquarius the Water Bearer!" The usual golden light that signaled the arrival of a spirit never came. Shock came over her face as she tried once more to summon the spirit. Meanwhile Natsu was using his fire to attack the beast.

"Try a different one!" Happy called to her as he was holding Natsu as Natsu was giving his all in the fight. Lucy pulled her other keys. She tried Virgo, Cancer, and even Taurus, but none came to her aid. "Something is wrong with Lucy's keys!" reported to Natsu.

"Keep trying!" Natsu roared

"Natsu, I don't know what is going on but they aren't coming!" Lucy shrieked as she was running out of options. A sinking feeling filled her that made her want to be sick again; but for a different reason than the moving waves of the water. In a last ditch effort she wrapped her hand around the key that nestled between her chest. "LOKE!" she cried. Panic filled her as she sunk to her knees. Something was wrong and she had sat around like an idiot when everything was happening. As Natsu fought, the sea creature did something odd. It had stopped attacking and left.

"Come back! We are not finished fighting!" Natsu stomped his feet in anguish. Happy tried to console a hysterical Lucy.

"Lucy?!" Natsu heard frantic calls for Loke. He turned and he ran over to her; he kneeled down as she frantically kept trying to summon Loke through her blubbering. Natsu placed a hand on hers and held her crying.

"W-why isn't he here?!" she screamed in his chest.

"I don't know Lucy but when I find him I will knock his teeth in for leaving you." he growled. If there was one thing Natsu could not stand was Lucy's tears. For some reason a sad face never suited her. Her smiles were the best and damn Loke for bringing her to this point.

"Lucy, Lucy calm down. Get yourself together. We will complete this mission and head back. There has to be a reason alright." he calmed her down.

"L-Leo..." she whimpered.

"He is probably in a bind but we will get him here okay? Can you stand up?" he gently helped her to her feet as she hiccupped a 'yes'. She struggled to wipe her tears and calm her heart. "Breathe. That is it, good, in and out Lucy." Natsu rubbed her back. Once she was stable, he helped her to her feet. "You sure you can walk?" Lucy gave a nod. Natsu didn't push her as they started to make their way to the village that had requested them. The whole while Lucy was gripping Loke's key as she thought of the unthinkable. What had the spirit king done to her Loke, her Leo?

"Natsu! What is that?!" Happy pointed up the road where there were eleven celestial spirits that were awaiting them on top of a higher mound. They were the spirits but there were vastly different in looks. What was soon discovered was that they were also different in personality. "Step no further or you will received punishment!" the voice of what Lucy realized was Virgo.

"Virgo! What is going on here?!" Lucy asked with her voice wavering from her crying. Lucy stepped forward but only to be yanked back by Natsu. Where she would have stood had exploded by the whip of Virgo. Lucy trembled in Natsu's arms. That was more than a close call. "Please! Tell me what happened?! Why are you doing this?!" she had begged them. Natsu held onto Lucy protectively as she looked to her celestial family. They laughed at her obvious pain.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA!" a familiar but angry voice rang out. The celestial spirits parted down the middle as a tall, ominous figure stepped forward. He hopped down from the higher mound. The other joined in behind him. Lucy adjusted her eyes and her jaw slacked from surprise. The one that was leading the new group of reformed zodiacs was none other than her lion. He wore obsidian and golden armor that covered him. His mane had grown out longer and he was stronger, bulkier in the strength of his muscles. What was most prominent about him was the cold stare of his gaze on her.

"Loke?!" Natsu growled out. He was dumbstruck at the new appearance of their fellow Fairy Tail mage. Loke ignored the dragon slayer as his eyes burned pure hatred at Lucy.

"Loke where..."

"Lucy Heartfilia!" he pointed at her with such distain. "We have brought you to his island under false pretenses to deliver you this message!" His voice was so cold and full of rage at the small mage. "We have come to tell you that we will longer be under your slavery! We will obtained true freedom!" he stepped forward. Lucy felt dumb. This was no longer her Loke. This was something much different. He may have the name and physical body but this man was not the one that kissed her just a few days ago and looked at her as if she was his world. Now, he was spewing some freedom theory and calling her a slave master. Each word insulted her and made her tremble. How could he, or any of them, ever think that? She loved them all equally and more than anything they were her family. She would die for them and she fought alongside them. What is happening?

"Loke I-" Lucy started to speak but another whip crack silenced her.

"You do not speak Lucy Heartfilia! You should be honored to be in the presence of our king. You listen and then you leave! That is your only purpose here!" Virgo spoke harshly. Natsu growled.

"Oi! What are you going on about! You are Lucy's spirits and her friends! I don't know what is going on, but you and Lucy have contracts! You can't just end them like this!" Natsu snapped.

"Had! We don't remember ever having contracts with her and even if we did; it is null and void now!" Aries spoke boldly.

"Yes, it is cowmon sense!" Taurus interjected. Lucy's bottom lip trembled. They wanted to ended their contracts and they didn't remember her. She loved them all deeply. How could they all forget? How could they treat her like this? She was beside herself in utter grief.

"You all can't mean this! We never saw the contracts like that! You all are my family! I love you all!" Lucy pleaded with reason but it fell on deaf ears as they all laughed at her. Lucy's gazed turned back to the only one who did not even smile once but rather held such distain towards her.

"You all were never slaves! You are Lucy's friends and you are making her cry from your declaration! Loke-" Natsu yelled.

"DO NOT USE MY NAME SO FORMALLY! It is King Leo the Lion to you Dragon Slayer!" Loke's voice resonated loudly with authority. Lucy pulled herself out of Natsu's arms and moved toward Loke.

"Loke, please listen to me! What happened?! What did the Spirit King say?" she asked him desperately.

"There is only one king and I am him!" he spoke coldly.

"Loke, it is me Lucy...don't you...how could you have forgotten everything?" Lucy couldn't hold back the tears once again.

"I don't know you. You are just a dirty slave driver who only wants to enslave us and keep us from absolute freedom." Loke waved her off. The sun glimmered off his bracelet that Lucy had given him and Lucy eyed the rubies that glistened. Through her tears, Lucy decided if she wanted to strengthen her resolved she needed to go to him. She started to move towards him. Virgo raised her whip to attack but Loke held up his hand to stop her. He was significantly taller and his regal armor gave him a menacing feeling. She had to tilt her head a little to look up into his hate filled gaze.

"Loke...you swore to me that you would make my dreams come true." she whispered up to him.

"I do not know you or that silly childish promise you think I made." he scoff.

"I wished for a family...your family...and it is very real to me Loke." Lucy spoke with as much conviction as she could muster. If there was any way she could bring him back it would be this. "I am pregnant Loke with your child." she forced herself to glare up at him as she spoke the words she had been wanting to tell him all along. Loke threw back his head and laughed.

"Stupid fool! As if I would even be tempted to sleep with the likes of you!"

"Lok-Leo the lion, you are doing me a dishonor and a disservice. How can you be so cruel? Are you too cold to deny our union and the gift you have given me?" she trembled as the laughter was humiliating her. Hot, angry tears fell fast.

"That thing existing is a dishonor to me! Forget ever having a contract with any of us; especially me. Do the world a favor and tear out that abomination. It is better off dead and forgotten than to live as a joke." Loke laughed darkly. Lucy's eyes were downcast and on her bracelet she had given him.

"I refuse to accept this. You have to remember something. Please...that was the gift I gave you when...when we.." the laughter increased by the others. Lucy's heart was breaking as Loke's cold gaze went from her towards the object she brought into conversation. In a swift motion he yanked it off and crushed it to dust in front of her. More tears fell just as the broken pieces. Lucy sank to her ankles. She felt like the ocean with a never ending well of water of emotion. Suddenly the king was thrown back as Natsu landed a punch sending the lion back a few paces. Dark flames engulfed the lion out of anger where as Natsu's bright ones protected the celestial wizard.

"I have had enough of this Loke! You are going to pay for hurting Lucy's feelings! She gave that to you and you destroyed it Then you go and deny your own kid! You are no better than a dead beat dad! I won't let you abandon them! I am going to knock some sense into you!" he roared. Virgo's whip hit him and electrocuted him.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy screamed out.

"Now you really pissed me off! How dare you speak my name so formally! Your disrespect has sealed your death wishes! You all will not leave here alive!" Loke roared. He was livid at the disrespect of the wizards and his fellow peers laughing at his expense. Lucy had rushed over and was helping Natsu up.

"Get Lucy out of here Happy!" Natsu growled as he was ready to take them all on.

"No Natsu! Don't! You cannot hurt them!" she begged but it was silenced by him sending her a dangerous look.

"It isn't him Luce. Loke loved you and this guy ain't him; I just can't. After what he did and what he said. I am going to knock some sense into him." he made a promise.

"Natsu plea-"

"You are pregnant Lucy! He is trying to kill us! Think of the baby! It is bad enough one parent isn't trying to protect it!" Natsu _threw_ that in her face. He would worry later about the regret he felt at that moment. What was more important is that Lucy get to safety and he gets a few good blows into that pompous asshole before he escaped. Lucy felt Happy pick her up as she struggled.

"Please Natsu! No!" she begged but both men and the other spirits got in formation to attack the dragon slayer. "Loke! Loke please!" she cried out in her last attempt to bring some reason in settling this without bloodshed. She continued to cry as they flew out of sight and the last thing she saw was Natsu against her celestial spirits; both her families at war.


	9. I Give Up, I Give In-Chapter Nine

_Author's Note: Hey guys! The reviews I have been getting is so encouraging! As promised, every 5 reviews from a Sunday to Sunday week, will get updates! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating as much as I can! _

_Also, I just realized you can put a cover photo for the story! So I wanted to ask if anyone, who is now a fan and maybe was inspired by this story so far, wanted to make a fan art to put as a cover photo for this story. I would give you full credit of course and would use it as the cover photo. If not, that is alright too, just thought I would ask that of anyone who might be interested.. Anyway just let me know by email of Bulmachick05 . _

_Anyway the song choice for this chapter is "This Heart" by Mary Lambert. Enjoy!_

I Give Up, I Give In

~Chapter Nine~

Once Lucy was a safe distance, Happy landed them both.

"Please, Please go get him Happy! I'll get the boat ready!" Lucy begged him. Happy gave an eager nod as he agreed.

"Aye! Hurry Lucy!" he quickly flew up to get his partner. Lucy had no time to dwell on what was said as their survival depended on getting off this island in one piece. She had the boat ready and a short while later, Happy landed with an unconscious and beaten down Natsu. He had deep gashes and bruises from being outnumbered by the zodiacs. They got him into the boat as Lucy used her first aid kit to start patching him up as Happy used his wings to speed boat them back towards the mainland.

**~Magnolia~**

Natsu woke up to the ending of a train ride. He was bandaged up in various areas on his body by the first aid kit Lucy had on the boat. As he started to realize where he was, he spotted her curled up in the opposite seat looking out the window.

"Lucy..." he groaned in sickly pain.

"Try not to move alright?" she spoke gently. She moved to his seat and helped him to sit up. Happy gave him some water to sip on. He looked up to the concerned Lucy.

"It will take a few days but you will heal up. I am going to get you to the guild and then I am going to get Loke back." she spoke as she looked him over to make sure his injuries weren't too bad or that he wasn't bleeding through the bandages.

"Like hell you are. You have a baby inside you Lucy. You need to stay away from him. They are dangerous."

"Loke is the man that I love Natsu. He would fight to get me back; am I not willing to do the same? I don't expect you to get it, but I demand that you respect it. I am not having this baby without him. He would never forgive himself if he wasn't a part of our lives. Something happened and this is my issue to fix. I am going to bring my family home; all of them." Natsu continued to glare at her as he heard Lucy but would not care of her thoughts. Lucy was in the wrong on this one.

"Luce, I love you but you are not doing this alone; especially in your condition. You want to talk about Loke not forgiving himself if he is not a part of your lives; I know he won't forgive himself if anything happened to you or his child. I think we both know what he would say about this and he is stupid for letting himself be turned like that! He should have been stronger and known better and for what he did; I won't forgive him." Natsu wouldn't budge.

"That is not your decision to make." Lucy crossed her arms as she took her seat back. Already she didn't have enough energy to fight the stubborn dragon slayer. She glared out the window not caring any longer if he said something or not.

"No it isn't, but you are not going out there alone to get Loke back. This is a Fairy Tail matter and it concerns all of us." Natsu grumbled. Lucy did not dignify him with a response as she clearly made up her mind to shut him out and the result was annoyed with him.

"What? Not going to talk to me now?" Natsu egged on

"Natsu..." Happy touched his father figure's leg and looked up at him pleadingly. Natsu scoff as he curled back up.

"Just you wait." was all he said as he gave her his back when he laid back down and curled up. The rest of the ride was in silence. They got their belongings after they got off the train and Natsu walked Lucy back to her apartment.

"Get some real rest Natsu." Lucy spoke softly as she didn't bother to look at him; her tone however was kind. He gave a nod and she turned to go into the building with her bag, but a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Lucy continued to did not look back at him as she kept her bravest face still on.

"I will be back later to check on you. Don't do anything stupid." he warned.

"Can I go now?" she tried to quickly end this conversation. Sensing she was shutting down now, Natsu let her go.

"Yeah." he replied. Lucy entered her building and softly closed the door behind her. Natsu and Happy stared at it for a few moments and then left. With a heavy heart, Lucy walked up to her apartment. After the sound of the soft click of her apartment door locking, Lucy could only gaze around to the empty space. Her face scrunched up as a soft sob escaped her, but her tears all poured out for the moment. The pain in her chest was too much to bear. her hands gripped over her heart as she hyperventilated. Loke would never step to this place again. She wouldn't come home and see his smile; not feel him hold her from behind. But what really hurt her the most was that he would never look at her with those eyes full of love, and call her 'Beautiful' in that tone that he reserved just for her. This apartment had everything about her but when she looked toward their bed and; that is was it for her. It was her safe haven as she kicked off her boots and didn't bother to pick up her clothing she took off. She stopped at the edge side of the bed and took out her pig tails; She stood there only in her underwear as her body was trembling from the loss of the man she loved more than her own existence. The bed had the faint scent of sandalwood and vanilla still within and it only ached her heart more as she was never going to have the potent scent ever again.

Without realizing it, she was hyperventilating worse as the sobs wracked her body in painful spasms as she got into the bedding and wrapped herself deeply into it. She grabbed his pillow and pressed it to her face as she couldn't stop the shaking. Her sobs grew louder as she began to feel the tears, she thought were gone, exceedingly overflow. The news weighed down on her as the past couple days playing out in her mind in a repeated reel she couldn't escape from. All her spirits, her family that she had loved more than anything in the world, were changed and did not remember her. What's worse is they saw her as a slave owner and Loke...her Leo...how could he?

"Th-this is just a bad dream..." she cried as she desperately tried to convince herself to hang onto a sliver of sanity. She dug her nails into the pillow as she clung to it; it was as if it was Loke, and if she could just hold him a little bit more, then he would stay with her. She was drowning in tears and she didn't care anymore about wanting to live. The cold, hateful gaze of this new Loke haunted her. Her once tiny apartment seemed so much emptier without him there and all she had left of him was the key around her neck. Sleep overtook the celestial mage to a dreamless plane of empty darkness. She was lost into the abyss and she did not care to ever awaken again.

**~Unknown Time Later~ **

She was, however, not granted her wish. A cool cloth being applied to her forehead had awoken her. She slowly came back to reality she now despised with her very being. Why couldn't she stay in that place where nothing, not even her, existed. She much preferred that reality than the current one. She looked up to see Mirajane tending over her and her minor injuries as she sat at the edge of the bed. Smell waived through the apartment as Erza cooked while Levy and the Master were having a discussion quietly.

"Lucy, are you awake?" Mira asked softly. All those in the room stopped what they were doing and turned towards the injured wizard. Tears trickled down the corners of her eyes. It seemed all Lucy had in her were just tears. The expression she was giving Mira would break even the coldest of hearts; she felt so broken in. Looking next to her she saw Loke's pillow. She pulled it to her and turned away from everyone. She didn't care if they saw her in this state. She didn't know how they got in, and didn't care what they knew or didn't know. All that mattered was the scent of her beloved. She felt a presence behind her but didn't bother to move.

"Lu-chan." Levy spoke comforting. She took Mira's place as she gently rubbed her friend's back. Mira went to assist Erza in finishing the meal. There were the three talking in hushed whispers and she couldn't make out what they were saying; not that she cared. It was until the word 'Loke' was spoken that she decided to just ignore them fully. Her back was continuing to be rubbed until Levy kicked off her shoes and climbed in behind her, and held Lucy. Lucy's soft cries made her body tremble once more as Levy held her friend.

"L-Leo..." was all that Lucy could manage to say.

"I know Lu, I know." Levy comforted. At that moment there was a knock at the door that silenced Makarov the master. Mira went and answered the door to reveal Parlyusica. Her stern face glanced at the room around her.

"I am here to see Lucy." she coldly spoke. The master got up from his seat and approached her.

"One of my children is not doing well, please remember that." he spoke softly but firmly. He signaled for everyone to step out of the room with him except Mirajane; whom was still tending to the food. The healer entered the apartment and closed the door behind her. she approached the trembling figure on the bed.

"Come child, let me have a look at you." she spoke sternly but her features soften.

"Please go away...all of you..." Lucy hiccupped.

"That is not an option. You aren't going to deny the health of two Fairy Tail members." she sat her bag down and Lucy made herself sit up. Her eyes were puffy, her skin tight, deep bags of worry under her eyes, and her hair was a mess. Somehow she found she was in her pajamas but didn't dare question who put them on her. Parlyusica made quick work of her materials as she tested and checked on the expectant mother.

"So a celestial babe? I am afraid my knowledge is limited on hybrids but we will do our best to see a healthy birth won't we?" she used a threatening undertone and patted Lucy's leg. Lucy stared at her trembling hands.

"How did you know..." she asked softly.

"Does it matter?" Parlyusica gathered her things as she cleaned up. "From what I can tell and felt, is that the baby feels stable for now; so there shouldn't be any trauma from the past events. Eat and sleep properly. No more job requests until I give you clearance. This is a very critical time of development for any child and it is especially true in this delicate situation. I have been told that Fairy Tail will be handling any of your expenses." She picked up her things and left.

Lucy curled back into the bed as the answer to her question was clear; everyone knew. There were a few words exchanged outside her door and then silence. What Lucy would give to be left alone to grieve. Along with the others that had come back into the apartment; Natsu, Wendy, and Gray were among them. Her apartment became even smaller with the group of people there. Mira approached Lucy with a tray of food that was finished being made. She had Lucy sit back up and placed it on her lap.

"It's your favorite Lucy." she gave an angelic smile. Lucy just stared at the tray on her lap unmoving. She made no indication to even move. An uneasy tension fell over everyone as all eyes were on her. Erza stepped forward and Mira looked at her nodding. Erza took Mira's place so she could serve the others.

"You need your strength Lucy." she put the tray on the nightstand and took the bowl off of it into her hands. She stirred the stew and grabbed a spoonful. She brought it to Lucy and made her eat.

"Everyone knows..." Lucy whispered. Shame and embarrassment filled her the well of emotions within her.

"Natsu came barging into Fairy Tail when you both returned from your trip. He explained to the master everything. You have been asleep for three days Lucy. Natsu came to check on you that night and you hadn't woken up; that is when we intervened."

"Loud mouth..." Lucy sighed unhappily.

"You are not to leave Magnolia for any reason. No jobs are to be taken unless they are local ones; once you have been given access to take jobs once more. These jobs are to be stress free. Mira has been instructed strictly to not allow you to have any access to anything the Master doesn't approve of specifically." Erza firmly told her.

"I feel like a prisoner..." Lucy kept her eyes on her lap.

"We have all agreed to take turns to either staying with you here or by guarding over you and your apartment should the celestial spirits and try to harm you." Erza continued as she chose to ignore Lucy's distain.

"You know I am a person and I am sitting right here. If I want to leave, I'll leave." she glared over. Erza gave her one of her own and went to say something but the Master clearing his own throat beside Lucy's bedside stopped any protests being exchanged. Both women looked at the shorter man. He held a gentle gaze on Lucy, but it was one of sadness.

"We lost one of our own today Lucy. As a Father; one is one too many. I hate to lose one child and see the other suffer. We are doing all we can to research and to return them back to you; especially our Loke. But what he needs from you most right now, what we all do, is for you to eat, sleep, and smile. A child cannot grow properly when their mother cannot manage that much." he spoke kindly to her.

"I-I want him back Master...Please...bring him back." she whispered softly.

"We all do and we will get them back." he assured her.

"But how?" she felt the void inside her pulse as she knew it was her Loke missing.

"We are all working on this together Lucy. For now you will need to be looked after. We are your family; your support system. Don't push us away." Erza continued to feed her. Makarov pat her hand once more and then removed himself as let Erza finish helping the blonde mother-to-be. It was decided for the first night that Erza would take care of her along with Levy. Mira and Wendy cleaned up as Lucy laid back down. She curled up in a ball within Loke's sheets. Under the safety of the blankets and away from the prying eyes, she clung to Loke's key around her neck. She fell to a short sleep only to come back to everyone starting to leave. She sat up as Erza approached her. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She spotted Levy at the clean table with a stack of books using her gale glasses as she was reading and taking notes.

"A bath would do you some good while I change your sheets." Erza suggested.

"No. I don't want to lose his scent." Lucy refused.

"I think I can help with that Lucy. Just trust us okay?" Levy smiled over at her.

"Promise?" Lucy cautioned. .

"Promise. Now go take a bath. We can smell you from here." Levy encouraged jokingly. Gingerly, Lucy got up and headed towards the bathroom to bathe. Erza put Loke's second pair of fresh sheets on the bed as she collected the laundry to do for later. Lucy emerged after a soak in the tub. Milk was ready and waiting for her as Levy was by her side. Lucy drank it and forced herself to not break into tears once more. The faint memory of Loke handing that milk that night made the void grow and hurt just that much more.

"Ready Luce?" Levy smiled as she tried to drag her friend out of the abyss she was tittering on. "I worked on this for you and I hope you don't mind." Levy shyly pulled out her light pen. She turned towards Lucy's bed and said " Solid Script Magic! Loke!" Loke's name was above the bed and small golden crystals of the color of his hair rained down on the bed as his scent embedded into the sheets. It smelled just like him and, although it relieved Lucy, it hurt to be reminded that this was just a substitute over the real version. The name disappeared after a moment and Erza helped the girl in. Lucy laid back and his pillows against her. Levy and Erza sat on opposite sides of the bed.

"Thank you Levy. This really does make it easier." Lucy forced a smile in an effort to show she was trying but her gratitude shined right through.

"You don't have to try around us Lucy." Erza said gently.

"Though I have one request..." Levy asked slyly. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"C-can we feel your belly?" Levy boldly asked. Lucy almost gave a laugh.

"You won't feel much, but sure." Lucy shrugged as she didn't see the harm. She reached down and pulled back her top to expose a harden belly that was slightly protruding out. Both women placed their hand and felt the place where something so perfect was nestling.

"Lucy...this is amazing. This is where your baby is; yours and Loke's." Levy breathed. Lucy finished her milk and set it aside.

"I was kinda hoping this would be a girl." she admitted sadly. "Though now that this is going on, I wouldn't mind a miniature Loke...He is going to be a great father when he comes back. I bet I won't get a moments peace though." Lucy let her sadness shown through as she looked down at the hands over her belly to the little one resting. Her heart ached.

"What name had you thought of yet?" Erza asked as they removed her hands. Lucy pulled down her top. She was once again covered back up as she got back to being comfortable.

"I haven't really thought that far yet...I don't want to do this without him...I don't want to choose any names until he knows..." She tried to keep her bravest face on, but already it was cracked and tarnished. She couldn't hide from them; not at this moment in time. "And...and if he doesn't..." she whimpered at the thought

"Not going to happen. if I have to drag him in his new form, kicking and screaming, just so he can witness it; then I'll gladly do it. I promise you this Lucy, your child will be loved." Erza pulled her troubled friend into a hug.

"We will love the little one twice as much to make up for him missing until he returns." Levy also comforted Lucy.

"Thanks you two..." Lucy hugged them both. Erza removed herself first and tucked Lucy back into the bedding. Levy got up from the bed and went back to researching at the table.

"Just take it easy for now. Your only concern should be that baby." Erza ordered as she let Lucy curl up with Loke's pillow and scent. It didn't take long until Lucy found herself back into the dreamless sleep.

For the next couple of weeks, Lucy's home had been a revolving door with different members of Fairy Tail coming and going as they helped to pitch in, in the little ways they did. One of Lucy's favorite visits were of Bisca, Alzack, and their daughter Asuka. Asuka had rubbed and felt Lucy's belly as she talked to it as if it were a new friend. She had asked Lucy to hurry up so she could meet her new best friend soon. Somehow, that melted Lucy's heart as the eager little one would have new playmates soon. Bisca was an even greater help as she had given Lucy some tips on morning sickness and some help with relaxing. After that visit, Lucy stocked up on lollipops and ginger tea; both these things really did help with the nausea she was feeling.

Levy would stopped by at least twice a day to keep her informed with new information the guild had gathered on the situation. It brought much comfort to Lucy when she heard or found out something new about Loke, the spirits, and especially information that might help aid them in being able to explain this bizarre weather and restoring order again in the celestial world. Natsu patrolled her house with Gray in the evening as Erza stayed with Lucy more than anyone of the guild. Wendy would visit with Carla to help aid Lucy when the morning sickness was too much and the home remedies didn't help as effectively.

Soon Parlyusica had come for another check up. This time Erza was with Lucy instead of Mirajane. Lucy complied to whatever the healer woman demanded of her. She laid on her back as the healer did a throughout check up on her. They checked for any abnormalities and checked her overall health. Parlyusica was feeling Lucy's abdomen when suddenly a surprised look crossed her features

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Well that is rather interesting." she murmured at the discovery.

"Ma'am?" asked Erza.

"Lucy, you are having twins." Parlyusica spoke as Lucy's eyes widen.


	10. Fairy Tail-Chapter Ten

_Author's Note: Well everyone! It is Sunday and you know what that means! That is right, another chapter! Thank you guys so much for the reviews and the support! I am glad you guys are enjoying the story! Keep them coming because it verifies that maybe I'm onto something. As always I am so blessed and appreciative of every view and every review I am given. Just another reminder from the new Sunday to Sunday week; for every 5 reviews, I'll upload another chapter! Thank you guys. For this chapter the song that goes with it and I felt was befitting is entitled "Song of the Road" by Fairy Tail's own Mirajane. Give it a listen as you read and let me know what you think! Enjoy!_

Fairy Tail

~Chapter Ten~

Just when Lucy figured that the drama in her life couldn't get any more complicated, it gave her a curve ball of double trouble.

"I guess it is true what they say." Lucy sighed. Parlyusica eyed the girl.

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"When you make plans, God laughs." Parlyusica cracked a full smile.

"That is very true I suppose; well at least from my own personal experience." She cleared her throat and redirected her attention to Lucy's belly as she continued her examination. Once she was satisfied with Lucy's health she removed her hands to wash them. "Your health has improved, how is your sickness?"

"Better, I swear by lollipops now." Lucy beamed. Parlyusica cold exterior was melting just a tiny bit as she saw the young mage really smile despite her hardships. Lucy may not realize it but she was certainly made of a stronger will that most would give her credit.

"Very good. You may return to the guild for limited amounts of time, but your monitoring must be continued. Because this pregnancy is unlike any other; it is imperative that we keep a close eye on the growth of the two little ones. I will do my best to look into more into the matter more, so that when the time comes we are better prepared for it." Parlyusica started to gather her things as she instructed the young mother.

"Thank you...for everything."

"You know, I don't just make house calls for just anyone. However the guild, no more like your family, had shown up at my door; every member mind you, to ask for my help. Although I found it quite annoying, you do mean something to these people child. Do not squander their good faith." She picked up her bag as Lucy smiled softly. Lucy felt the warmth within her at knowing that everyone had shown great care and support in her time of need. She couldn't believe that she meant so much to the members of Fairy Tail. She didn't know how she was ever going to repay them for their kindness. Lucy had gotten out of bed after swinging her legs over the side of it as Erza gave her a questionable look.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Erza eyed her.

"Getting out of these four walls. I want to visit the guild." Lucy started to dress as she opened her closet and started to pull out clothing. She settled on a her red tank top and black skirt.

"Lucy-" Erza started to say in an even tone.

"I'll buy you that cake you like so much on the way back." Lucy bribed with a wink as she threw on the top and discarded her pajamas.

"...No more than two hours. I'll get the car; no arguing on that either." Erza walked out with Lucy hitting her soft spot. If there was anything Lucy knew about Erza, was her weakness for sweet things. She quickly finished getting her things together as she wanted nothing more than to return to the home where all her family was waiting.

**~Fairy Tail~**

Seeing her second home was a sight for sore eyes. Lucy's heart swelled from being back in the place of her family, but also where her and Loke first met. As she approached inside, she couldn't help but smile at the faint memory of how she had dismissed the Fairy Tail playboy with the two girls hanging off of him. Now, she was the only one for him and he was going to be a father. As she made her way in, members had come up to congratulate her. Eventually, she found her way to Mirajane at the bar talking to Gajeel. Mira placed heaping amounts of food on the tray for him to take. Gajeel smirked down at Lucy out of the corner of his eye as she walked up to them.

"Hey Bunny Girl, long time no see. If you are looking for Shrimp, she is leading a study group in the achieves gi-hii." he told her.

"Thanks Gajeel, I'll head down if I get the chance. Tell her I said 'hello' when you see her." Gajeel gave a nod and took the tray down to where Levy was leading a group through research in the Fairy Tail achieves.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Lucy?" asked Mira as she started to clean up the dishes smiling at her.

"Was wondering if you could use an extra pair of hands around here since I have been given some clearance from the good doctor?" Lucy asked.

"Uh-huh, you know that probably isn't a good idea." Mira bit her bottom lip as she started to hang the clean dishes up on the hooks and the cupboards. She had been informed of everything Lucy was going through and debated if it would even be a good idea to make her do things. She had been told under the Master's strict order that nothing happened, in regarding Lucy, without his consent and knowledge of it.

"All I am asking is to serve people for a couple hours a day or do a little bit of research with Levy. It will do me some good to get out of that apartment...Besides, I need the fresh air and to keep my mind busy." Lucy felt she was losing Mira to the knowledge she knew about Lucy.

"Well...I mean..." Mira trailed off debating. Lucy knew this was her moment to strike as she leaned forward on her resting hands.

"You know, if you do this for me, I'll let you in on a huge secret before anyone else." Lucy played into Mira's weakness. She knew this mage loved secrets and gossip just as much as she secretly loved a certain electric dragon slayer. Mira's eyes lit up as she leaned in while holding Lucy's hands. Her eyes sparkled with the mischievous glint of going to hear something worthwhile.

"Done deal." Lucy grinned as she knew she won this one. She had to admit secretly to herself that Mira and Erza were not really hard to figure out as long as you knew what cards to deal and what exchanges to make. Perhaps her good luck was starting to return.

"I just got done with my check up from Parlyusica. There was something quite interesting she just discovered. Mira, Loke is not just going to be a father of one child but two; having twins." Lucy watched the angelic mage's face go from earnest, to surprised, to pure happiness; she almost fell off her chair as Mira suddenly let out a high pitched squeal that turned every head towards them. A dash of platinum blonde hair ran around the bar and tackled Lucy in a tight hug. Lucy's breath was caught in her throat as she felt herself being tightly squeezed and Mira caught up in her own excitement. If Lucy didn't know any better, it was almost as if the demoness mage found out she was pregnant instead of the celestial one with the way she was celebrating.

"OH! I cannot wait until they are here! Master! Master!" she called over to Makarov whom was conversing with Reedus. He saw Lucy being hugged by Mira and smiled as he made his way over to both women. Mira loosen her grip and was bouncing excited next to the suffocating

"Hello Lucy, it certainly has been a while, too long in fact, since we last saw you smile." he greeted her in compliment.

"I got some news today that is worth smiling about." Lucy blushed as Mira looked between Lucy and the master. She could hardly contain herself as she looked like she could burst from joy.

"Master! Lucy has some news! Tell him Luce!" Mira squealed in excitement. Lucy felt the pressure as all attention was on her from the paused conversations in the hall and she felt the eyes of every member on her.

"Maybe now isn't the best time..." Lucy tried to bow out gracefully.

"Nonsense!" the master jumped onto the bar besides Lucy and sat cross legged. "Now is more than ever a good time to hear something worth this kind of reaction from Mira. We have had such bad news lately that I think many of us could use some good news for once." he pattered her hand and looked at her kindly. Unable to ever turn down a request from the grandfather-like figure, Lucy nodded.

"As you wish Master...Today I found out that...well...I am not having one child but two." Lucy's cheeks flushed but kept her attention on telling the Master than all the eyes and ears that were focused on her. She jumped back slightly as the whole guild erupted in a deafening roar. The Master's eyes took on a misty form as the news swelled within his heart. He smiled kindly at Lucy as this was news that he had been needing to hear.

"About time our family grew some more; soon this place will be running around with their pitter patter." he wiped a tear that threatened to fall from his eye.

"Master..." Lucy smiled and hugged him. She was so happy to give him a reason to smile as well in this unhappy time. Loke's presence was more so missed around the guild and now with her limitations, everyone had been worried. This news couldn't come at a much more needed time.

"I am happy for you. I am sure Loke will be as well when he returns." he reassured her as he gave her a warm smile. Lucy's smile could only increase at his kind words and gave a nod. Master turned his attention to Mira. "A free round for everyone in honor of this happy occasion." he ordered. Mira was more than happy to serve the drinks as she quickly passed them out. Once distributed, the glasses were raised. "For Loke and Lucy; for their children that will soon terrorize these halls!" Master toasted his drink and drank heavily. A cheer of Lucy and Loke's names echoed as drinks began being consumed. Lucy looked at everyone teary eyed as the love overflowed the room.

"Thank you everyone." she spoke softly. When everything began to die down as the congratulations began to come from many too few and far between; Lucy managed to regain Mira's attention once more.

"Mira, I hate to ask but I really want to know; what has been going on around here since the whole situation happened?" Lucy asked as she got comfortable in her seat. Mira leaned against the bar as she began to recall what everyone was doing.

"Levy leads the research team to find anything on spirits, celestial wizards, couples of both, hybrid children if there were any, and anything that might explain what is going on with Loke and the others. We are uncovering new things everyday so there is hope there. What we do know is that the spirit king is missing, none of the spirits are remembering much, and it isn't just you Lucy, every celestial wizard and their respected guilds are being affected. So we have started to team up with them in search for some sort of answer or remedy. This whole situation has gone as high up as our Princess being involved once again." Mira explained.

Lucy sat listening as the information sunk in. This has escalated to a deeper problem than one she ever thought possible. "A couple groups have gone out to gather intelligence on your spirits." Mira continued, "Laxas and his group are one of the main ones who go out and search. Elfman has also joined their group to aid them." Mira smiled knowingly as it wasn't a secret he and Evergreen were starting to become inseparable, "As of now they are back temporarily until their leave tomorrow. Warren is here until this situation is over to help aid with communications. He most stay with Levy to make the information stress and up to date." Mira smiled as she started to collect glasses and went back to washing.

Lucy stared at her glass of juice as she began to feel just how much everyone was doing for not only her and Loke, but for all the spirits she loved so much. "Another group that goes out is Bisca and Alzack. Master and I watch Asuka when they do go out with Romeo. Speaking of Asuka, she is constantly asking about you." Mira sent a knowing glance at Lucy with a secret smile.

"I think out of everyone here, she is the most excited." Lucy chuckled as she remembered the tiny cow girl and her last visit.

"She is just so excited about the idea that she will have a companion or be able to play the role of big sister. If I were you Lucy, I would just be prepared because that girl might be running off with those babies." Mira teased.

"Not if you don't do it first." Lucy giggled."I know how you get around babies."

"When was the last time you ate?" Mira asked to distract Lucy from how right she was.

"This morning." Lucy replied. Mira grabbed a plate and put tonight's meal on it as she set it in front of Lucy. The portion was enormous as Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but Mira gave her a wink.

"No, no you are feeding for three remember?" she insisted as she started to make other portions for the other paying customers. Knowing that she was not going to win against the angelic demoness, and that food smelled heavenly, Lucy started to eat the free meal. Halfway through, she reached for her wallet to pull out money to pay. She stopped half way as the Master, sitting nearby, gave her a look that stopped Lucy short.

"Your money is no good here brat." he spoke seriously as she reached into his vest to withdraw something. Lucy put her wallet away pouting, but knowing this was one battle she was not going to win.

"Master this is too much. You and everyone have done so much for me already. There is no real way for me to repay for any of this..." Lucy tried to plead. she was silenced by the Master setting an envelope in front of her.

"I like to be called Gramps; you be sure to teach them that." he winked through his stern face. Confused, Lucy cautiously opened the envelope. It was her first payment from Fairy Tail and it was to the tune of an astronomical amount. Lucy's mouth fell ajar as her eyes widen in shock.

"I'll-I'll pay every bit of this back." Lucy promised.

"No good." He chuckled. "This is never ours to give, but Loke's. This is from his personal account." The master sipped his drink. Lucy raised her eyebrow in disbelief. What in the worlds was Loke doing to harbor this kind of money?

"Personal account?" she questioned.

"Why do you think we charge dues?" Master winked.

"You save it..." Lucy was astounded by how money smart this was.

"We save half or a little less of the dues we charge into individual accounts for each person. The rest is used depends on the repairs and fines you brats bring me." Makarov chuckled after taking another swig of his drink. "As for you case, Loke was a saver. He gave most, if not all, his earnings over. Every week you will received roughly that amount until that account runs out. Though I wouldn't worry so much as it will last you quite a while. Once that is done, we will switch to yours." Makarov patted her hand. "Just keep that rent of yours paid off." Lucy clutched the envelope to her chest. For the current moment, her money troubles were not going to be an issue.

"Thank you Master for everything." Lucy smiled, but quickly faltered as something dawned on her. "However, it will be more likely that I will have to move. It is going to be much to small living with three...four of us in that apartment." Lucy had to correct herself.

"There is no rush Lucy, just let us know in the end what you decide to do or where do you decide to end up; and we will help out with the rest of the details and fine print. In times like these, this is what family is for." he nodded matter-of-factly. Lucy was about to thank the Master once more when Erza suddenly appeared by her side.

"It has been THREE hours. Come Lucy, I want that cake you had promised and you need your rest." Erza grabbed the blonde from her seat and practically dragged her out the door.

"See you tomorrow Mira!" Lucy waved with her free hand as she smiled. Makarov glanced at a smiling, waving Mira with a questioning expression to what Lucy had meant by that. Erza and Lucy made a quick stop at the grocer, and then the bakery to pick up things needed back at the apartment. When the two walked through the door, Erza placed the purchases on the table while Lucy kicked off her shoes and stumbled over to her bed. Just as she was about to flop down on it, something dark caught her eye that was peeking out from under the bed and she leaned over to grab it. Her eyes widen but grew soft. Her hands trembled as she realized what she was holding; it was Loke's jacket. Lucy wiped down the dust and felt her heart swell. She pressed it to her face and inhaled the potent scent. Memories flooded her as she clutched it close to her body. He was still here all this time; he was still here even if he wasn't him. He had found a way to find her in the little things that he had done. The tears began to form at the corners of her eyes as she smiled brightly.

"Lucy?" Erza asked as she noticed the odd behavior. Lucy shook her head and smiled softly.

"It's nothing Erza." Lucy climbed into the bed after pulling the jacket close. Something about having it close made her feel that the old Loke, no, her Leo was there beside her; holding her, keeping them safe. As she let sleep take over, she had imagined him calling her 'Beautiful' once more. Gods what she would give to see his face look at her like she was his world one last time.


	11. God's Honest Truth, I Just Miss You-Ch11

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter for the story! Just remember in this Sunday to Sunday week, every five reviews will equal another update!_

_ Always appreciative of your reviews and feedback! Makes it worth putting these up for everyone and glad you all are enjoying the magic I am trying to weaving here. _

_ Alright, so I am really behind in the manga as the spirit arc is ongoing currently. I don't want to spoil it and I am making adjustments to the story as the episodes come out weekly. If you don't like how I am going about this, then I would suggest either stick with it or you find a better fanfiction to read. I don't want to see any of you go, but I am in the business of not forcing someone to do something they clearly don't want. I am warning you now that things are going to get a bit different in this turning point of the story. But I really liked how this is going and I want it to go in a certain direction (notice how I am not giving too much away heh). _

_Also, another reminder is that if anyone wants to submit a cover based off how this fanfic has inspired you, please email me and I'll check it out your fan art. If I really like it. I will credit you and put it up as the cover for this fanfic; with your permission of course._

_Anyway so the song for this chapter is "This Is Me Being Honest" by E for Explosion. Really cute song and totally fits with what is about to happen in this chapter! Enjoy friends!_

God's Honest Truth, I Just Miss You

~Chapter Eleven~

Loke sat next to Lucy in starlight. They were in his bed on a raft in the middle of an endless ocean. The ocean water was like that of Teldor island; in that it sparkled a blue hue under them. Loke wore an open button up short sleeve shirt with tan shorts. His symbol was on the pen patch in green stitching. His hair was his usual mane and his eyes were looking down at her the way he always have been looking at her; as if she was the only being in his world. Lucy jolted up and latched herself to him.

" LOKE!" she cried. She quickly looked him over trying to make sure this was real.

"Lucy, you are dreaming..." he softly spoke to her as he was trying to decide if this was real or not for himself. Her once relieved facade dampened at the realization.

"You aren't real?" she whispered.

"Yes and no. I said you were dreaming, I didn't say I wasn't real." he leaned down and nuzzled her shoulder.

"I don't understand." Lucy spoke confused.

"I am not sure myself, but somehow I am here with you in this place. I have been here for a long time." he looked up and cupped her cheek. "Can you tell me anything?" he asked.

"There...is so much. Loke...w-where is the Spirit King?" Lucy decided to take a direction as she curled up in his embrace. She sat on his lap with her legs hanging over and looking up at him. He held her close and took her in. He frowned at the question.

"How should I know? I was on my way to see him but...there was this light...as if something...something happened..." Loke's face scrunched up as if whatever he was trying to recall was blocking him. "...all I know is that I have been in this place for as long as I can remember." Lucy looked around as she took in the situation. The ocean was vast and the sky, endless black with stars. Their only light was from the blue hue of the water underneath them. Loke gently tilted her eyes back to him.

"You suddenly appeared next to me. Lucy, please tell me what is going on?" he pleaded.

"You never returned that day when I was at the hospital." she began. Loke's eyes widen in surprise.

"...that is right. You were attacked but...you are not hurt right?" he needed reassurance.

"I'll get to that . There are more important things to discuss. That day was several weeks ago. In that time, I was waiting for you, so I didn't bother to check on you since I still felt the magic from your key. Natsu wanted to go on a job and I figured I was okay. We were lured away on that job. I should have known it was too good to be true. Going was a big mistake." She cast her gaze away from him as she was hesitant to let him know too much.

"Mistake? Lucy, if I was gone, why didn't you summon me?" Loke asked confused.

"I didn't know if you were still in that meeting. It was only after a couple of days waiting that I decided to take that job. I figured I would use Virgo or Aries if I really needed help. Regardless, the point was that when we arrived all the zodiacs were there; including you but you all were different both in personality and appearance. It was as if you all have opposite personalities... or at least different ones." she explained.

Loke remained still as he took the information in. "They said that they wanted absolute freedom. They did not remember me or our contracts; I had protested but they didn't care because it didn't matter to them. When...when we tried to persuade them, they attacked us. Natsu barely got away...you all are so much stronger." Lucy intertwined her fingers with his. He was shaking in anger from thinking that Lucy was attacked by his own hand; regardless if it was him doing or not, she was the most precious thing and she was attacked. Something was wrong here and he was going to not only find out who was responsible, but make them pay tenfold. A sudden thought crossed his mind.

"What about me? What did I do exactly?" he asked. Lucy bit her bottom lip and quickly looked away with adverted eyes.

"Does it matter Loke? He wasn't you." She gathered her will and leaned up to kiss him but he remained still.

"Lucy, what did I do?" he was forcible this time. He sat her on her ankles and held her shoulders as he made her look at him.

"You...weren't nice." She tried to evade his tactics but he held her there waiting for her to continue. She let out a sigh as she knew she was not going to get out of this. "You laughed when I brought up things you would know...and some things you didn't." Lucy tried to be vague as possible, but Loke was an expert about reading between the lines.

"What did I not know?" he asked confused but determined.

"About that...I think it might be best if it should wait. The more pressing matter here is where could the Spirit King be? We think he is missing or...or worse. Do you think-"

"LUCY!" he snapped and she shrunk back under his firm grip. This was twice now she was avoiding his direct question. He did not like things being hidden from him and he could easily sense there was something rather important she was holding back. "What do I not know?"

"Loke please...it isn't the right time to discuss this." Lucy begged.

"Damnit Lucy!" he darkly growled. His patience was wearing thin and the more she avoided this, the worst things he thought.

"At the hospital..." Lucy cautiously began carefully. She felt his grip slightly tighten. His face was a mixture of concern and anger.

"Did you lie to me?" he growled.

"Yes." Lucy whispered. His eyes harden as he restrained himself. She has never seen him this level of anger before. "Y-You were supposed to come home that night! I didn't want you worried about the meeting and me too!" Lucy couldn't stomach his angered gaze. She quickly tried to defend herself before it escaladed. She felt the lump in her throat as she held back the tears.

"Damnit Lucy! Screw the stupid meeting! Are you hurt? Is something wrong?! What did the doctor say it really was?!" he was concerned. but now angry even more as his worst fears might be realized. Maybe she had really gotten hurt from the battle or she was dying. His mind was wild with horrible scenarios of his worst fears.

"I'm...I'm pregnant." She forced herself to tell him. He loosened his grip and a shocked, numb look overtook him. His jaw slacked as he really looked at her.

"Lucy are you...are we...what is happening?!" he cried as Lucy's body started to disappear.

"Loke? LOKE! Stop it! Don't leave me!" she cried out. Loke pulled her to him as they clung to each other but despite their efforts she was fading.

"LUCY!" he roared to the darkness as she slipped from his fingers once more.

**~Lucy's Room~**

Erza took the jacket and blankets from Lucy as she began to whimper something in her sleep. She could tell that Lucy was upset by something in her dreams. All she could do is watch her struggle. All she could catch from her mumbling was Loke's name. Gently she shook her.

"Come on Lucy, you need to wake up. You are having a nightmare." she spoke as she tried to get her friend awake.

"Lo-Loke?! Loke?!" Lucy wildly looked around. Morning sun shown in the room as she looked for the man she loved. The once dark vastness of ocean and sky were quickly replaced by her sunny bedroom back in Magnolia. "Why did you do that?!" she shook in anger as hot tears welled up. "Why! Why would you take him away!" she cried out. Erza looked at Lucy with sympathy but as well as confusion.

"He wasn't really there Lucy. Loke is not here." she tried to console her friend.

"No Erza! He was trapped! I have to get back there!" she cried harder.

"Lucy, breathe okay. Just breathe." Erza held the hysterical girl. Lucy clung to her sobbing.

"He was there! H-he..." she trembled like a leaf as Erza pet her hair and embraced her tightly. She rubbed her back and rocked her slightly. Lucy curled into herself as she was going out of her mind with worry. Loke was just right beside her, wasn't he? She didn't want to be here with Erza, she wanted to be in that place with her Loke. Her body wracked with frustrated tears.

"Shh, shh that is it." she felt Lucy hiccup and sob but at least she was starting to calm down after several agonizing moments. "It was just a dream. I am right here Lucy, just keep breathing." Erza felt the blonde sniffle. "Why not wash up hmm? Breakfast will be ready when you are done. Afterwards why not go to the guild?" she suggested.

"G-guild?" Lucy tried to wipe her tears.

"You wanted to help Mira with the bar." Erza smiled as she grabbed a tissue and wiped her face. Yesterdays' memories flooded back as she started to register where she was. She looked up at the kind face of Erza and embarrassment flooded her.

"S-sorry Erza...I should get cleaned up. T-Thanks..." Lucy removed herself and gingerly got on her feet. Erza watched her friend retreat to the bathroom. Once she was gone Erza felt a wave of concern. She couldn't help but feel that maybe Lucy was losing it. She made a mental note to perhaps keep an even closer eye on her in case she had any more weird outbursts like the previous one. As Erza continued her chores, Lucy quickly cleaned up and calmed herself; the friends ate breakfast; afterwards together headed to the guild. Lucy stayed quiet and Erza took notice.

"I'm sorry for waking you up as I had done earlier. I know you were dreaming, but we needed to get going to the guild. After all, you were the one that wanted fresh air and to get to a place that didn't remind you of him that much right?" she broke the silence as she drove.

"He was really there..." Lucy softly spoke. Erza remained quiet for a moment.

"I am sorry Lucy, but he wasn't. That is impossible. You were dreaming. Loke isn't Loke anymore." Erza reasoned.

"But he was!" Lucy argued. This earned a sigh from Erza.

"Lucy, how about we agree to disagree." he compromised.

"Sure." Lucy spoke distantly as she stared out the window and the rest drive on the way to the guild was quiet. When they arrived at the guild, they went their separate ways. Lucy helped Mira but kept to herself. She thought about Loke and the last thing she said to him. Maybe she was crazy or maybe she had finally snapped under the weight of loneliness; but she knew he was there but how?

She was brought out of her thoughts as Natsu sat at the bar stool in front of her as she was cleaning the dishes. He stared at her intently. Happy was off with Panther Lily s they were talking about something. Lucy had her gaze cast down onto her dishes as she tried to ignore him. Natsu let out a sigh of annoyance. "Really Luce, you are just going to ignore me?"

"You humiliated me." she spoke evenly.

"I didn't do that and you know it. I came to talk to you that night and you were not well. We all were really scared for you." he threw her tone right back at her. Lucy didn't rise to his bait.

"Still doesn't mean I wasn't embarrassed. I woke up with everyone, including you, at my house, and all of you knew I was pregnant. I didn't get a chance to tell you all under better circumstances." she grumbled as she stole a glance at him. Natsu didn't bother to look away from her as determination settled on his face.

"I'm sorry you lost Loke. I am sorry that they attacked you. I am sorry that everyone found out the way they did. But I won't apologize for taking care of my friend. That is now how I take care of my family." he spoke without remorse. Lucy let out a heavy sigh.

"Whatever. You are forgiven, now can you leave?" she stopped her dishes and stared at him.

"No. Because you are my best friend Lucy and you need us more than ever. And I want you to know that I will get Loke back for you and our family. He will not be lost." he swore.

"How Natsu? He doesn't remember us and he hates me...he hates our children..." Natsu stood up as he saw her tears beginning to form. He easily hopped over the counter and wrapped her in his arms. She returned the hug with her soapy arms around him. He rubbed her hair as she cried in his chest.

"No one is going to hate those babies. I won't let him hate them and I will make sure they have their father before they are born. I won't go back on that promise." he whispered in her hair as she trembled softly crying. Lucy couldn't stay too angry at her friend. He was right, she needed to clearly think and she needed them; all of them.

"Lucy, maybe you should call it a day and get some rest." Mira could sense something wrong with Lucy as she approached the two. Lucy pulled from Natsu and wiped her face and hands as she composed herself. Her eyes were red and puffy with the heavy, dark bags under them from not resting properly still. "It's been a couple hours now; maybe you overworked yourself. Why not go back and get some rest." she smiled kindly. While Lucy was taking care of orders, Erza had pulled Mira aside and talked to her about Lucy's strange episode.

"But I just got here." Lucy said surprised.

"The doctor said you needed to take it easy remember?" Natsu gently reminded her. Erza then approached the three.

"I still have work to do so I am going to drop you off." she explained. Lucy looked between the them and sighed. She felt outnumbered and knew that they were in charge at the moment.

"Sure, okay..." she took off her apron and handed it to Mira. Erza walked Lucy out to the car as Natsu watched from the guild; then Erza returned her back to her apartment.

"Get some rest." Erza said from the car as Lucy closed it. She nodded and once Erza watched her go in, she drove off. Lucy headed up to her quiet apartment. She put on some water for tea and changed into her pajamas. She made the tea that Bisca recommended and sat down still in her thoughts. Realizing the tea did nothing to cheer herself up, and not really having any motivation, she dumped the tea. It wasn't tea that she wanted, it was Loke. Having him so close to hold him or feel him was a reminder of how much she had lost; and how much his presence was missed. She bitterly glared at the sink before sighed deeply.

"Now I may never see him again..." she said angrily but sadness was laced with it. She gripped the edge of the sink as she dug her nails in. She desperately wanted him back, and to go another day without him was torture. She let out a shaky sigh as she placed her face in his hands as she tried to calm herself.

"Lucy, get a grip. You can't start losing your shit now." she willed herself to breathe calmly and focus. Getting angry will not bring him back, nor better her situation.

"I need a nap." she grumbled as she glared over at the bed. Walking over she flopped down on the messy covers and curled up into it. Eventually she pulled herself into a dreamless slumber. Although, unknowingly to her, she rolled over in her sleep and somehow found Loke's jacket. She pulled it close to her in her slumber. As she did so, her dreamless realm took shape of the blue hue ocean and endless starry sky. Lucy started to stir awake on the bed raft. She spotted Loke at the end of the bed with his feet dangling in the water. His shirt laid on the bed and he appeared to be in deep thought as he stared out into the abyss. Ever so quietly, Lucy sat up and moved behind him. Loke jerked back to his reality when he felt being held from behind. Lucy buried her face in his back as she pressed up close to him.

"Don't be mad..." she softly begged. She felt him loosen from being tense. He peered over his shoulder at her. She wore that summer dress from the spirit realm that he liked so much. He twisted his body to bring her around to have her straddle his lap. Lucy kept her head lowered as she wouldn't make eye contact.

"Don't do this to me Lucy...I am in this prison, don't shut me out." he begged softly.

"I don't know how I am here Loke, but I was so worried I wouldn't be able to see you again." Lucy tried to keep her emotions from overflowing.

"Then look at me Beautiful, please?" his plea ached her so and she couldn't refused him. He cupped her face in his palms as he smiled at her.

"Lucy, you got some explaining to do." he teased but he could feel the need for answers. she nodded as her hands rested on her shoulders. He felt warm under his palms; it felt so vivid and real.

"I wasn't too far along when I was told the news...when you showed up; I didn't want to worry you. The meeting with the Spirit King and with all our hard work on the line...the last thing you needed was something that big on your already full plate...so I lied." Loke took her hands and laced them with his own as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"You should have never have done that. Not something that important. I spent the whole time coming to terms with it." he spoke gently and squeezed her hands in a comforting manner.

"I am so, so sorry." Lucy whispered as she looked up at the sky of endless stars; small tears trickled from the corners of her eyes down her cheeks.

"Nothing to apologize for...just...tell me you are alright...that the baby is healthy?" he made her look back at him as his eyes intensely bore into hers.

"They are fine. Been taking really good care of myself and them." Lucy cracked a smile as the shocked look on Loke's face.

"Twins? We are having twins?!" he exclaimed and Lucy let out a giggle through her tears. She gave a nod as a happy smile spread across her face.

"Explain please!" He asked as he processed what she had just confirmed.

"Well when we found out you and the others were not going to be able to return to your normal selves; I had a brief depression. Everyone in Fairy Tail have come to my aid in some shape or form. Levy is currently finding new information to change you all back, Erza is with me to make sure nothing happens, and I am working with Mira at the guild." Lucy explained.

"Nothing happens? Lucy did you..." Loke growled darkly. A world without Lucy is one he never wanted to ever be a part of.

"What?! No! They thought I was, but I never considered it an option. Yes, I was sad but it isn't in me to give up, much less not fight for you...or them" Lucy reassured him as she rested her forehead on his.

"Anyway Master has started giving me money in weekly payments to live off of since I am under strict orders of what I can and cannot do. The babies health is fine but my magic energy is not. They are worried because it is a hybrid pregnancy so they don't know what to expect." Loke's hands left hers and trailed down to her flat midriff.

"I wish I could feel them." he spoke sadly. At that moment two hearts broke.

"Me too..." Lucy whispered as she looked down at his hand on her belly as they shared a moment of sad silence.

"Loke...I have to ask you something. The money they are giving me is from your account. Do you want me to touch any of it? I can put it away somewhere safe so when you come back and have it ready and waiting for you." Lucy, by now, had stopped her tears and looked down at his hands still. She felt shame for even considering taking his money in the first place. Loke blinked at her for a few seconds before breaking into a genuine laughter.

"Of all the things in the world to ask Lucy, you pick that?!"

"I am serious Loke! You worked hard for those jewels! I have no right to it!" Lucy felt her cheeks flush.

"To hell with the money you beautiful, crazy, amazing woman!" Loke assaulted her cheeks with kisses that earned him squeals of delights from the beautiful mage in his lap.

"Loke!" Lucy protested as she fell to his mercy.

"You are to use every last jewel! When I come back and I find there is a single one left, I'll have to properly punish you!" he purred mischievously as he played with her.

"You are terrible!" Lucy whined at his assaults. The pair had forgotten where they were since they returned to their secret club where it was only just them. Loke allowed Lucy to catch her breath as he admired her. She was his mate and she was his no matter what now.

"A-are you sure? I am going to use the jewel to put a down payment on either a house or bigger apartment eventually..." Lucy wanted to double check to make sure Loke was sure about this. Loke rolled his eyes.

"Silly girl. Every bit of those jewels belonged to you as much as our children. Your job is to take care of them so that when I return, I can see their perfect faces." Loke nuzzled her neck. Lucy's heart skipped at the mention of 'our children'.

"I want you to be here so badly...you are missing so many firsts..." she clung to him.

"Then I'll have to find a way to make up for lost time. Lucy, I am with you, even if I am not there in person, know that I am with you in your heart. I know I will come back to you; even if it takes years, I will find my way back to you...to our children." he promised.

"Loke, I don't want to do this without you. Please, please come home soon." she pleaded.

"Soon, just keep holding on..." he kissed her neck in reassurance. His eyes opened wider as he noted Lucy beginning to disappear and float up a little into the air as she was being taken from him. Their arms were outstretched towards each other. "I love you Lucy." he whispered to the air.

"I love you too! I will find a way to bring you back to me! To bring everyone back!" she kissed him before she disappeared from his embrace. As he watched her go she heard the words 'I am counting on it, Beautiful' come from his lips.


	12. If I Could Steal You Away-Chapter Twelve

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! So many people love this story so far! I am more than happy to hear the reviews for it! Thank you all so, so much! It touches my heart every time I hear such encouragement and praise. It makes me feel as if I am on the right track or something. I was a bit nervous when I started to mix the two plots together and work them in a way that kinda messes with the arc; but I haven't heard too much negative constructive criticism; so that is really encouraging! As promised, I had gotten more than 5 reviews and so you guys get another chapter! This chapter is going to be a little bit longer but I hope that is okay? Just remember, keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! Moving on, the song for this chapter is Steal You Away by Dash Berlin. So pull it up to listen and enjoy!_

I Would Steal You Away

~Chapter Twelve~

Erza was removing the coat from Lucy's arms as she tucked it over her arm to hang it up. Lucy began to blink awake. Her body was stiff as she had been in one position for far too long and being away from Loke's jacket was giving her anxiety.

"Erza?" she asked. Her gaze was on the scarlet woman with a pleading glance.

"Lucy, sorry, did I wake you?" she asked facing her with the jacket in her arms.

"It's fine...may I please have that back?" she held out her hand as she dared to ask for the jacket.

"I was just going to hang it up." Erza shrugged as she returned it to her. She did find Lucy's reaction to the simple piece of clothing a bit odd, but she supposed it must be one of those pregnancy things.

"It's Loke's. I tend to sleep better with it." Lucy clutched it to her as relief filled her and his scent enveloped her once again. Her racing heart settled and her emotions were soothed. A piece of her Loke was back with her safe and sound.

"I understand. I take it that you slept better?" Erza nodded as she watched her friend carefully hold the coat to her.

"Yeah...listen, I wanted to say sorry for you know, earlier..." Lucy smiled apologetically at the scarlet haired woman.

"There is no need for that. Hormones can make one act very peculiar. Water under the bridge." Erza quickly forgave her.

"How long was I asleep?" Lucy asked as she put the jacket on. She wrapped it around her tiny frame and brought her knees to her chest as she sat up. She was calmer inside of his protective article of clothing, felt much safer in that jacket; as if Loke was there with her holding her from behind and saying '_I'm right here Beautiful_._ Nothing to be afraid of my love'_.

"A while I supposed. I had just returned from the guild myself." Erza shrugged. She grabbed a chair and sat beside Lucy. "I know I need to work on being more sensitive to how you are feeling but, Lucy, I think being a bit more of a realist will help better prepare you. Loke is not in your dreams, but rather with the other zodiac members on that island. You need to keep a sound mind for not only your sake but those inside you." Erza gently spoke and patted her arm gently.

"Erza...he is real...I don't know how to explain it, but he is trapped in this weird realm." Lucy explained.

"Weird realm?" Erza asked confused. Lucy looked down at her hands.

"I swear I am not crazy, I just want you to listen to me on this. He is trapped and I have to find a way to get him back." Erza studied her friend for a few moments and gave a sigh.

"Alright, start from the beginning." she sat back comfortable in the chair. The least she felt she could do was hear her out. Lucy looked up with new resolve and firmly explained what they said, what she felt, and described in detail what the place looked like.

"Lucy, I think I might have a theory." Erza finally spoke. "I believe that, that jacket is your connection to him and maybe your magic has either made him travel to you or vice versa. I think...you might have actually found a way to connect with him and this might be the advantage we need." she smiled.

"His jacket?" Lucy subconsciously hugged the cloth more around her.

"Makes sense. When it is connected to you, you can communicate with him; well at least in your dreams anyway."

"But what if it is just a dream? What if you are right and he isn't real?"

"Well..." Erza paused to ponder on it. "Why not ask him something only he can answer? If anything, it is a leap of faith." she suggested.

"That might actually work..." Lucy thoughtfully thought about it. "Well, I suppose I will see if it works when I fall back asleep."

"You need food." Erza stood abruptly as Lucy blinked confused.

"Food?"

"Yes Lucy, food. You haven't eaten and the best thinking is done after a full belly." she smiled and head to the kitchen part of the apartment as Lucy sighed at how weird Erza Scarlet could be. At least she wasn't being scary. She much preferred this Erza over the other ones.

**~Fairy Tail/Days Later~**

Lucy was in the achieves with Levy as she was helping with research. She was looking up magical energy and its connection to items. Loke had proven that it wasn't a dream by her questioning and they would have conversations when she would go meet him in that place. She did not dare let the jacket out of her sight. If she didn't have it on her person, then it was kept under her pillow. She had kept the conversations between herself and Loke a secret from everyone save Erza; whom was proving to be her most dependable friend, aside from Levy and Wendy, in this time of need. However, the reasoning behind the secrecy, was that it was too complicated of a matter to argue with someone on, and the last thing she needed was no one letting her help because they think she might be insane.

Lucy focused on the task before her as her and Levy sat around the endless towers of books. They used their gale reading glasses to quickly go through book after book only to come up with essentially the same results. Levy jumped as Lucy slammed a book down. A look of disgruntled on her facade. Lucy peered over concerned for the annoyed tiny mage.

"I can't take it anymore!" Levy cried.

"Sorry Levy..." Lucy gave her a look of sympathy. She could relate to the frustration that was consuming her friend. Since she had told Levy of her relationship with Loke, Levy has dedicated a lot of herself and her time to doing nothing but endless research to helping them out.

"Lucy, I don't know if this is going to be much else here for us to research. We are running out of books and they are just repeating facts we already know about. I think we finally hit our wall." Levy sighed in defeat. Lucy put her book down and went to sit by Levy as she rubbed her back.

"A-are you certain?" she asked cautiously. Levy looked over at Lucy with a grim look.

"I am afraid so Luce...sorry." Lucy shook her head and smiled.

"Don't be. Without your help, we would have never gotten as far as we wanted to go. It is because of you that we have the information that we have now. I owe you one big time." Levy couldn't help but smile at Lucy's words.

"Well there is one tiny thing you could do." she hinted at.

"Anything." Lucy could never turn down a request from Lucy.

"Make me god mother of one of them." she grinned. Lucy somehow felt cornered.

"Not you too..." she groaned. Ever since she started to work a couple hours at the guild; everyone had been on baby fever from suggesting names randomly to her, to taking bets on the due date, to trying to butter her up for a spot as god parent or having the twins named after them. Lucy would be lucky to leave at the end of her couple hours with only minimum requests.

"Levy..." Lucy sighed, "I will consider it." she felt herself giving in. Levy's grin widen as she knew she was a shoo in.

"Yes!" she gave the victory sign as Lucy could swear she felt a sweat drop. Suddenly the doors to the archives were thrown open as both looked to see Gajeel running into the room.

"Shrimp! You need to come up to see this!" he grinned. Levy and Lucy exchanged confused glances.

"Gajeel?" Levy started.

"Come on! We are waiting upstairs gi-hii" he chuckled. He motioned for them to follow him. For Gajeel to be this excited must mean there must be something of great importance happening. Without delay, they followed him up to the main hall. To their surprise, everyone was waiting for them, but what was most surprising was Yukino talking to the Master.

"Yukino?" Levy asked confused. All heads turned to the arrived guests.

"Levy! Lucy!" Yukino smiled widely.

"Come you two, we need you both." The Master beckoned. They approached as they noticed Yukino holding a book.

"Master?" Levy asked.

"We think we found what the celestial zodiac spirits are after." Erza spoke up.

"You have?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"The answer lies within here." Yukino held out a book. Levy got an anxious glint in her eye. If there was anything she loved more than anything, it would be a challenging book. Her hands were just itching to open it up and take a look. Lucy, on the other hand, was trying to keep herself together. The answer was in that book that Yukino brought. But one thing was bothering her, why did she bring it here? Yukino handed the book over to Levy's waiting arms.

"Why did you bring it here?" Lucy asked confused. Yukino smiled at Lucy's question.

"I'm afraid we could only translate some of the text. We only got bits and pieces really, but from what we could gather is that there is some connection between the twelve zodiacs and a ritual we think is called Librium." she explained. Levy was already in a corner with Gajeel reading the text.

"Librium?" Lucy asked.

"What does this mean?" Makarov finally spoke.

"Honestly, we don't know. That is why I have brought it here." Yukino explained.

"Levy, how soon do you think you will have that book deciphered?" Erza asked urgently.

"A day at least. My knowledge on this language is limited, but I will be able to get the information hopefully sooner than later." Levy estimated as she didn't look up from the text.

"Very well, we are all depending on you." Makarov encouraged.

"I won't let you down." Levy promised.

"Yukino, you are more than welcome to stay here if you wish; just until we have all the information. Then you can be able to get the news out to the other guilds." Erza offered.

"Thank you, I will take you up on that." Yukino accepted thankfully.

"Can I stay to help Levy?" Lucy spoke up. The Master and Erza exchanged glances.

"Actually Lucy, maybe it might be best that you catch up on sleep and relaxation for the next couple of days." Mira came forward. Lucy looked around at the adverted gazes saved for Erza and the Master's.

"That an order?" Lucy crossed her arms.

"Don't make it be one spoiled brat!" Makarov clicked his tongue.

"This is crap and you know it!" Lucy glared at how cowardly they were talking to her. Why couldn't they face her and keep limited her?

"Lucy!" Erza firmly snapped. Lucy did not back down like she normally would from Erza's authority. Something of a fire lit up within her and she wasn't going to keep letting them treat her this way. Was she or was she not a Fairy Tail mage damnit?

"This your idea?" She growled.

"Enough you spoiled brat! This was my decision!" Makarov raised his voice as her eyes snapped to his. There was tension in the room. Nervous glances went between the Master and Lucy as they glared each other down.

"Luce, this isn't a good idea. Just listen to us." Natsu spoke up with arms crossed as he couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend. He couldn't say he blamed her since he was on her side. Lucy isn't a fragile as the others claim her to be. He stayed in his place with Happy as he watched the scene before him.

"We don't want you-" Mira gently started to say.

"Worried? I am already there! Stop using kid gloves around me like I'm this fragile person!" Lucy was livid. Her eyes started to change color between her rich chocolate to a darkened red. An unanimous gasp echoed the hall but Lucy paid no mind. She wasn't well aware what was happening to her. All she felt was this anger.

"Luce!" Natsu removed his crossed arms and made a bee line to her as he sensed something was wrong and her eyes were not normal. He could smell her distress.

"I rather know what is going on than be kept in the dark! It is bad enough I don't know what is going on with Loke, so don't shut...me...out..." Suddenly Lucy world went dark just as Natsu got to her in time to catch her from falling hard onto the ground.

**~Unknown Time Later~**

Lucy's first recognized Loke's jacket in her own bed. It hurt to move and she couldn't find the strength to open her eyes quite yet. She could hear the voice of Erza...and Parlyusica speaking quietly. She couldn't quite make out what was being said, nor did she even care. She had much more important matters to worry about such as how she was going to go to the bathroom? She could feel someone coming to her side. Then gradually she began to feel her strength return. Slowly she opened her eyes to dim candle light and Wendy using her healing magic.

"W-Wendy?" Lucy weakly spoke.

"Thank goodness Lucy..." Wendy smiled kindly down at her in her relief.

"You have disobeyed me." Parlyusica had come to Wendy's side hearing Lucy speaking as she regained consciousness. She glared down coldly at the young mother. Her tone was stern. "Perhaps you have a death wish?"

"What is happening?" Lucy weakly asked in her confusion.

"You overworked yourself. You were under my strict orders to rest and I heard you have been overworking yourself. Did I or did I not specifically tell you to rest? I have come to learn that you have been working at that guild! What Erza has told me has turned this into the worst case scenario that is very real." Parlyusica anger was now mixed with sadness.

"I-I don't understand?" Lucy dared to ask with a sinking feeling.

"Your magic is being used up in a rate that it cannot replenish itself. The Little Ones cannot stay in this world without it, and without a second parent or spirit to take you to the spirit world safely to replenish the magic; you are not only going to most likely lose them, but your magic as well." Lucy's world became dizzy once more and the darkness overcame her from the shock.

**~ Another Unknown Time Later~**

Lucy's vision refocused back to reality she had fainted away from. The shock of the news had once again pushed her over the edge. Wendy was helping her regain consciousness as Erza held her hand.

"Keep her awake Wendy. She needs to hear this." Parlyusica spoke.

"Sorry ma'am..." Wendy apologized

"I-I could lose them..." Lucy's voice was strained. She felt the bubble of panic well up inside her and threatening to burst. Sadness was a well that she suppose her heart knew no boundaries for. She must be a glutton for punishment.

"I am sorry to deliver news such as this to you. All I can do is try to slow down the drain of magic, but at this rate of their growth and your own magic being depleted; you have a moth at best to come up with a solution." Parlyusica spoke almost kindly. Tears fell out of the corners of Lucy's eyes at the realization that another battle to fight for her children's lives were coming once again to light. Parlyusica stared to gather her belongings. Lucy was on her side crying as Erza rubbed her back. Wendy followed Parlyusica out as she finished healing Lucy. Lucy's body shuddered as the panic attack was over taking her. She was so damn close to figuring out how to get her family back, but now she was ever more closer to losing them all. She had a month at best.

Erza watched her friend cry out in torment. Lucy was just served one step below a death sentence for her children and her magic. There would be no words of comfort that could fix any of this. So Erza let her cry until the tears were used up and her trembles ceased.

"I am losing them all...I am losing everyone...everyone is going away in the end..." Lucy hiccupped and gasped.

"That means we need to be stronger to keep them here. If you admit defeat without even trying then they are already gone." Erza firmly spoke.

"Save it Erza, I just..." Lucy sniffled.

"Your children are not going anywhere. There will be a resolution to this. If I have to send you to the celestial plane myself, then I damn well will." Erza rubbed her back. "Lucy, you need to talk to Loke about what to do. You need to try to find a way back to either the celestial realm or a way to replenish your magic for both yourself and your children. We can only do so much on this end." Erza softly spoke

"I-I..." Lucy was hiccupping.

"Enough. You need to eat and you are going to prepare yourself to talk to him. I am sure it will not be easy to hear this as well; so you need to continue to be strong. If not for yourself, then for all of them." Erza made Lucy sit up against the pillows. Lucy forced herself to calm down. As much as she hated to admit it, Erza was right. A tray was brought and set on her lap. Erza laced the meal with a sleeping medicine to help with the mage to gain rest and relax her anxiety.

**~Loke~**

Somehow the bed raft found a small island in the ocean vastness. There wasn't much but he was able to make a hut, find some fresh drinking water, eat fruit or fish the island provided, and managed to stay alive. However, it was never ending night so he didn't quite know yet where he was trapped; only he was a prisoner here. He sat by the edge of the shore and waited for his fishing pole he made to gain a bite. He smiled in fondness of the memory. That was the first night Lucy and him made love. She had surprised him with that cottage and then making him work for their meal.

He looked up at the sky of endless stars and couldn't help but think that the golden yellow that reminded him of her hair. Would his children have her hair color? Her eyes? That contagious smile that drove him crazy? "Gods I hope so..." he wished aloud. He wished these babies would look exactly like their mother and aside from healthy and happy, he wished more than anything to break from this place to see them. He was going to be a father and he wanted to be there to watch them come into this world.

"L-Loke?" came a voice from the door of his hut. He quickly turned around and he saw her there. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But the thought of her beauty was stopped short when he registered her expression. Forgetting about the fishing pole, he rushed to her side as he kicked up sand in his hast. He pulled her into his embrace as she trembled something terrible in his arms.

"What happened?!" he demanded.

"I-I..." Lucy struggled to find the words to break to him. He made her look at him as his hands held her face.

"Look at me Luce. Breathe. That is it. Use your words." he spoke to her as if a protective father spoke to his small child. Lucy was shaking and trembling. Just what had her this unnerved to warrant this kind of reaction from her? He felt ice within his blood as he didn't want to think the answer, but rather hear it from her. "Is it the babies?" he urged. Lucy could only nod her head. For a moment Loke's blood ran cold as a million thoughts, each more terrible than the last, ran through his mind. He cradled her to him and sat down with her in his lap. They both needed a moment to even speak, much less think. Lucy was in a ball against his chest as he held her so tightly. Lucy found herself hyperventilating something serious as she couldn't register the proper thoughts to speak to him. "Lucy please, you need to calm down and let me in...I'm going insane over here. Please don't hold me at suspense like this." he begged.

"Babies...magic...gone..." is all she could managed to sob and hiccup out. Loke was fearing the worst.

"Gone...? What are you talking about? Did you...did we..." he was now not the one shaking as the worst thing he dreaded was playing out in his mind. He put Lucy's current state and the words she said together to figure out something no parent ever wanted to hear. "N-no, no please gods no..." he felt the hot tears begin to form. Lucy pulled his head to her chest as she moved from her ball to straddling him. She forced herself to come together as she saw Loke falling apart. She hadn't mean to have him come to that conclusion, but when she saw him she fell apart. Now Erza's words became her resolve as she needed to have him stop those feared thoughts before things took on something more serious.

"N-Not gone yet..." she forced out. Loke continued to shake as he gripped her.

"Lucy..." he whispered. Lucy felt his hot tears on her chest and she held him close as they both cried. After several moments, she pulled his face to look up into hers. Tear streaked faced on both of them as they watched each other. His face was pale as his eyes were rings of red from the episode. Lucy's face practically mirrored his own.

"I am...I am losing my m-magic." she sniffled.

"How?" he demanded weakly.

"The babies...they are more like you than me." Lucy nestled her forehead on his as their noses were touching.

"They rely on your magic..." Loke put the two together to get the obvious. Lucy gave a small nod.

"I can't regain m-my magic fast enough, and if they don't have magic or I-I can't get you to y-your world..." she struggled.

"...they die...and you no longer are a wizard...which means you lose everything." Loke finished. A few more tears spilled from Lucy's eyes as she gave another small nod to confirm. "How long do you have?" he asked the dreaded question.

"N-not long; a month at most is what I was told. There is no way I can get to your world because none of my keys work." Lucy spoke sadly.

"Have you tried any of the silver ones again?" he suggested as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Lucy froze. "You...Lucy tell me you at least tried?!" he cried out.

"I-I figured that if the gold ones didn't work, then the silver ones wouldn't either." she spoke in defense. She sat back on him as they looked at each other.

"Silly girl, did you honestly forget that the silver and gold keys are vastly different?"

"But what if it doesn't work" she asked feeling more angry at herself for her granted ignorance.

"Then we find another way...even if you lose your magic Lucy, it doesn't change a damn thing."

"How can you even say that?! We have a contract and could lose you and everyone else! You are a celestial spirit and need to have a celestial master to be able to come to this realm. Without that contract I lose you! I can't lose my Fairy Tail family and I can't lose everyone else I love!" Lucy tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her.

"Now you listen to me Lucy Heartfilia!" He growled. " I love you too damn much to let you give up because you pick now of all times to let the fear of you being a 'realist' sink in. Even if you lose your magic; I'll defy every law to get back to you. I did it once, and I'll gladly do it again. Didn't I tell you once that the barrier between your realm and mine was nothing compared to our love? We, you and I, are bigger than any stupid magic laws. Now you fight like hell for us and you go down swinging until the end! You hear me!" he yelled at her. Lucy's tears fell, but his words touched her."I told you that morning and I'll remind you again; I love you Beautiful. I do not want to lose our children, but, gods forbid, if we do, we will try again; and if I have to bring you to live in the celestial realm, then so be it. I'll take on them all on and I won't back down. You are mine" Loke promised with a deep seeded possessiveness that he only displaced once; that being the first night he claimed her. Lucy could only shake her head, but a small part of her accepted his resolve.

"Loke...you can't even get out of this place, how are you even going to attempt to do anything you just said?" Lucy spoke softly as she voiced her concerns.

"Yeah, looks like you got that 'realist' bug real bad. You know me, my favorite thing to do is be persistent. I pursued you and won didn't I?" he winked.

"Really Loke? At a time like this, you still flirt with me?" Lucy glared appalled.

"Now is the perfect time." he captured her lips. She tried to hit him, but it was futile. He knew how to make her submit to him.

"D-damn you." she sniffled.

"You will never lose me Lucy. Even if you think you will lose everyone, you really won't. I love you and I love our babies; but most of all I love being the man you call yours. When I get out of here, you better prepare yourself because I am not going anywhere." he kissed her once more after he sincerely spoke. He meant every word he told her. Lucy clung to him; and then through the mist of this terrible news about her children and magic, she remembered the small bit of good news. But for now, she would withhold it until she heard back from Levy.

**~Morning~**

Erza woke up to Lucy digging around in her dresser for something. It was rather early but that didn't stop the scarlet haired mage from being any less alert.

"Lucy?" Erza spoke confused as she sat up in Lucy's bed.

"Ah ha!" Lucy pulled out her key pouch. Erza gave her a questionable look as to why she would even be looking at her keys.

"What is going on?" she demanded as she fully awake. Just what in the world had gotten into Lucy of all people? Lucy didn't bother looking over as she was flipping through her keys looking for one specific one.

"You will see! Oh spirit! Answer my call and pass through the gate! I summon thee Crux!" Lucy called out. A beaten and wounded Crux showed up; and Lucy sat before him with sadness in her eyes as she saw the damaged.

"Oh Grandpa Crux...what have they done to you..." she whispered. 


	13. Until You Are Home Again-ChapterThirteen

_Author's Note: Thank you all so much again for choosing to read story and every chapter I upload! It means the most when you review and when I see the numbers coming in. So many people have read this; more than I ever imagined possible; so again thank you all so very, very much!_

_So as I do with every chapter, I make announcements. So I think I'm coming to an end of wrapping up writing this piece of work here (don't worry, there are plenty of chapters left but still need typed). Now I could just continue it and wrapped it up, but I could also make a sequel. So I am going to leave this in your hands. If I get 10 reviews or pm's that state that you want a sequel by the last chapter of this story; I will make one equally as long, or longer depending, than the current one. I want to leave this decision up to you guys, because you are the reason I am writing. You are what encourage me and push me. Without you, I would have no one to read this. So I will leave the vote to you all. _

_Without any further announcements, the song for this one is "You Belong To Me" By Lifehouse. Pull it up to listen and Enjoy!_

Until You Are Home Again

~Chapter Thirteen~

"Master Lucy..." Crux spoke strained. Lucy felt dizzy as her magic was not the best, but she needed to keep him here for as long as she could in order to see if there was even a prayer for a cure.

"Grandpa Crux, I don't have much time and I suspect you don't as well. What has happened to your realm?" Lucy asked as she struggled to keep her composure.

"We are not sure Master Lucy. The twelve zodiac spirits wish for absolute freedom and have turned order into chaos. Everything is either backwards, upside down, or inside out. There is no rhyme or reason." Crux explained.

"I am so sorry to hear this...we are doing our best on our side of things to try and help to fix this." Lucy offered her condolences.

"Master Lucy..." Crux's voice held adoration with his own gratitude laced in his tone.

"Grandpa Crux, there is something else and I need you to find an answer quickly for I fear that this maybe the last time we meet if I don't have an answer soon." Lucy felt the strain to keep Crux in this realm increase. Erza was out of the bed and by Lucy's side as she was helping her up so she wouldn't faint and fall.

"Master Lucy what is your question? I will quickly try to find any answer you seek." Crux looked at her concern. Regardless of what he was going through or what had happened to him, he felt a strong need to accomplish anything the celestial mage asked of him. Lucy loved her spirits and he felt that love through the bond of the contract.

"Is there a way to the celestial realm?" Lucy asked. Crux was almost taken aback for a moment and shook his head regretfully.

"Not without drastic measures or invitation." he sadly replied. He looked her over carefully as Lucy's face sank deeper into her futile hope to keep going. "I sense...you are pregnant with hybrids...this is Leo's doing..." Crux spoke without shock but matter-of-factly.

"Yes...and my magic is being diminished...I feel that after this meeting, I may have lost the majority of what little I have left." Lucy struggled to speak. Crux was silent for a few moments until he suddenly cried out.

"Crux?!" Erza and Lucy cried out.

"You cannot go to the celestial plane, but you can replenish your celestial magic in your own realm." he finally spoke.

"I can?!" Lucy exclaimed as she didn't expect this kind of possible answer.

"How?" Erza demanded as she was just as eager as Lucy to know the answer.

"In the town of Heron there is a hot spring that specializes in replenishing celestial magic to wizards."

"If this is true, why hadn't Loke used it?" Erza asked as she thought back to when Lucy had explained whom Loke was after she saved his life.

"Perhaps he did not know of it, or its magic was rejected for him. What matters is that Master Lucy, you must go there in order to save your children and yourself." he explained directly.

"Thank you...but Grandpa Crux, please don't call me Master. You know I never see it that way." Lucy thanked him with so much hope filling her. Small, happy tears fell from the corners of her eyes as she felt the grateful emotions overtake her. He nodded with a soft smile and suddenly disappeared as Lucy finally allowed herself to fall against Erza in most of her energy spent. A big smile was spread across her face as she didn't care any longer about the serious situation. Erza had to make sure she wasn't dreaming as she couldn't remember the last time she had seen a true smile on her friend's face.

"Help me pack, please?" she requested.

"After we get a team together, but Lucy, I suspect we will be well on our way to Heron within the hour." She returned the smile with one of her own.

**~City of Heron/Nightfall~**

Lucy's little meeting did come with a hefty price. She had a little under three days left; fortunately for her, the city of Heron was only a day's ride by train away. Wendy, Erza, and Natsu along with both exceeds, were accompanying Lucy to the city. Once they arrived, it did not take them long to find the inn resort that housed the springs. They checked in to the two rooms; Happy and Natsu to one, while the others to the other room. Erza and Wendy helped Lucy into her towel and robe as they went to the springs. Her body was frail with the exception of her breasts, which were getting bigger if that was even possible, and her abdomen. The rest of her was ashen from the stress she found herself facing more and more every day. She walked with her two escorts through the quiet hallways as the place had a peaceful feel about it; much like when they visited the celestial realm for a party the king threw in their honor.

They had gotten to the sight of the springs. It was open and mostly quiet save for the sounds of the trickling waterfalls and the night sky. Erza was the first into the water as Wendy followed in after the red headed woman. The two friends helped lower Lucy into the water carefully. As she began to soak into the healing waters, she felt her magic begin to strengthen and return.

"Is it working?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"Yes, I think so." Lucy gave a smile of assurance as she held herself. Erza closely watched her.

"You will need to see Parlyusica when we return to know how long this will last until we need to come here again." Erza started to get fully into the water herself, and Wendy followed the example of her two friends. They sat in comforting silence as the heated water felt good on their skin. The quiet was slightly disturbed when it wasn't much longer until both Natsu and Happy joined the small group.

"How's it going Lucy?" Natsu asked as he took a spot next to Erza and Wendy.

"Much better." She smiled brighter as she watched her friend get comfortable into the heat. The bewildered look he was throwing her way didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

"Y-you're smiling..." he spoke shocked.

"Because for once, I have something to smile about. I have great friends that have been so kind to me, and now I won't lose my children." she beamed. The water felt wonderful on her skin. The steam from the springs was evaporating into the cool night air as the stars hung low over the open resort. Everything was so peaceful and serene. Water lightly and quietly moved around them as everyone was getting comfortable. Lucy took in the magic waters as her body craved it so desperately and took it in greedily. She leaned against her seat as she closed her eyes. A peacefulness was settling in the air that made the springs even more relaxing.

"You are starting to show them now Lucy." Happy pointed out as he broke the quiet silence. Lucy could feel a sweat drop. Carla hit Happy at the back of his head.

"Don't say things like that idiot! Girls are sensitive to comments like that!" Carla growled at Happy's bluntness.

"Aww Carla, but it is true!" Happy complained. They stopped their bickering as they turned their heads to Lucy giggling at the scene.

"It's fine Carla. I don't mind. It just means that they are growing." She spoke kindly. The atmosphere was once again back to the warmth she was emitting. Smiles were exchanged as everyone relaxed once more. Erza redirected the conversation to battle strategy on what to do about the zodiacs, and they talked among themselves. Lucy drew up her knees close to her chest and looked up towards the heavens to the endless stars looking down on them. She frowned slightly as the normal constellations she had grown accustomed to were absent from their spots. She felt a light pain in her growing void within her, hurt just a little bit more. She felt alone as she couldn't find those stars. Somehow the sky has lost its own magic without them there; especially the one constellation she was desperately looking for.

"Lucy?" Happy asked as she found him sitting right next to her. She didn't look away from the sky.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I'm sorry Loke isn't here." he spoke unusually sincere. Lucy looked down and ruffled his fur on his head.

"Don't worry about it. I am sure these things will pan out in the end. At least it will make an interesting story for me to write later when this whole thing blows over." Happy looked from her hand up at her for a few moments quietly.

"You aren't alright are you?" There was a hushed silence as everyone was ease dropping. Lucy sucked in a breath quietly as it was hitched in her throat. I guess there was no fooling the teasing exceed.

"No, but I need to be. Everyone is depending on me now, and I have to start working towards fixing this mess." she softly smiled. The spring was quiet as all conversation had stopped and their conversation had everyone's full attention.

"Is it painful being a mom?" he asked.

"Some days, but today is not one of them. I would call today a win if anything."

"What is it like having them inside?" Happy curiously looked at the bump that was showing under the towel.

"Well...nothing at first but as I am getting bigger and I sometimes feel really happy, I feel warmth. I cannot wait for the day to when I feel them move. My only wish is that Loke will be returned to me before then. I want him to be able to feel it too." She kept her smile up at the sad thought that, that this would not be the reality.

"Me too." Happy curled under her arm to her side. She pet his head as he snuggled up. She felt like this was the natural reaction to do as she felt herself softening to this. She was suddenly taken aback as she looked up after realizing she hadn't been hearing talking; to find all eyes on her.

"Guys?" she asked surprised.

"Nothing, you just look very grown up. Motherhood suits you." Erza smiled. Lucy felt her cheeks inflame at the probably the best compliment Erza, of all people, had given her.

"Okay, okay enough serious talk! We came here to enjoy ourselves remember?" Lucy tried to take the attention on her and make the air lighter. She didn't want them to see how worried she really was, but she had a sneaking suspicion that they already knew.

"You're right!" Natsu grinned mischievously as he knew that he wanted to spare his friend anymore exposure of her feelings. He decided that he knew only one way to take the attention off of Lucy in the only way he knew how. He threw his hands back under the water and splashed at them.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy complained as they were drenched in water. Natsu held his belly laughing deeply as he laughed at how wet they looked. His laughter was short lived as Erza sent a wave of her own at the dragon slayer.

"Stupid!" she yelled. "Don't make a fuss in the springs." Her anger stopped short as Lucy threw back her hands and sent a wave of her own at the scarlet woman. Lucy had a big grin on her face as Wendy and Carla looked nervously as a full water battle began to ensue.

**~Afternoon The Next Day~**

The group was on a train back to Magnolia. Their little splash battle almost caused them to be banned from the resort permanently. With some begging and offering to repair all damages; they had managed to stay on decent terms. There was a gift shop of bath salts and bath bombs with infused magical elements that came from the springs so that one could turn their bath water to a far less potent version of the springs. Lucy ended up buying all they had on the floor. This would be able to tide her over until she had to make another visit.

With the purchases in hand, the group was well on their way back to see the guild and, more specifically, Parlyusica. Natsu and both exceeds, upon their arrival, went onward to the guild while Wendy and Erza went with Lucy towards Parlyusica. They had used Erza's magic car and headed to the healers' hermit dwelling. After they politely knocked on the door, it was yanked opened by the woman. Her annoyed gazed turned to one of surprise at the group on her doorstep. What really perplexed her was Lucy's much improved health.

"Hello Parlyusica!" Lucy beamed at the usually cold woman.

"How...?" she managed to ask.

"We had gotten a hold of one of the celestial spirits of her silver keys. He spoke of a springs that would rejuvenated celestial magic." Erza explained before anyone else could reply or demand answers. Parlyusica nodded as she began to understand that Lucy had , indeed, found a way to save herself. She stepped aside and let the women inside. She had instructed Lucy to lay down so she could begin the examination. Erza and Wendy sat down at the table and drank the tea that was offered while they waited.

"Well it is a miracle you even found such a place. Your magic has mostly been restored, but because of the children and the rate of their growth and dependency, your magic will continue to be drained at the rate of before. You may have to go to these springs weekly." Parlyusica continued to feel and examine her belly.

"Erza, could you please show her?" Lucy looked over and asked from her position.

"Show me what?" Parlyusica questioned with a suspicious tone. Erza reached into her pocket and pulled out a few of the bath products that they had brought with them to show the healer. She brought then over for Parlyusica to examine. She washed her hands and inspected them carefully.

"How many of these do you have?" she asked.

"Two crates. They consist of bath salts, bath bombs, oils, and bubble bath of various scents." Erza took the products back and her seat as Parlyusica stayed silent for a few moments. In her head she was calculating how long Lucy would have before her next visit.

"Very well, my recommendation is every day you must bathe in these products ."

"All of them?" Lucy asked quizzically.

"It will only help to replenish the day's magic. You have enough for a month. After that, you will need to make another visit again to the springs for the full replenishment. For now, this should suffice as long as you minimize contact with the other spirits. and your children mostly live off your magic energy." Lucy nodded as Parlyusica finished up with the examination; and then afterwards went to wash her hands as Lucy sat up.

"What will happen once they are born?" was Lucy's concerned question.

"I highly suggest you breast feed. They should get their nutrients and sustainable magical energy that way. Hopefully, by the time you wean them off, this matter will be cleared up so they may either live or visit the celestial realm to regain magical energy to sustain their body. " Parlyusica turned to face Lucy. She was fixing her clothes and cleaning up her body from the examination. She put back on her bottoms and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her belly was starting to be more predominate feature on her frame.

"And...if it isn't?" she hesitantly pondered aloud.

"Then we find a different way." Wendy smiled over at her. Parlyusica nodded, but then her scowl deepened.

"Alright, you wasted enough of my time!" she snapped.

"But wait, how are they?" Lucy persisted at the suddenly change of personality. She knew she had a matter of moments before the woman threw them out of her home.

"The brats are fine. Do as I say and come back in a month after your visit to the spring. They seem to be growing faster, but I won't know until a month has passed to understand the situation better." she glared at them.

"Thank you for your time. " Wendy bowed as Erza quickly got Lucy out of there. The healer was somewhat gentler with Wendy's interjection; so there would be less hostility. Once the three were safely away they made their way back to the guild. There was a certain excitement amongst the members.

"Master, we have returned." Erza made their presence known. Levy suddenly rushed to them with a wide smile as the master greeted their return. Levy took Lucy's hands into her own.

"Lu-chan! We did it!" she exclaimed. All three looked at each other confused.

"Levy, I don't understand." Lucy spoke confused.

"We know where to go next! Information on Librium can be found at the Magic Library and we are going! Do you know what this means?! We can turn Loke and the others back!" Lucy blinked at the information set in but suddenly gave a squeal of excitement. The biggest smile spread across her face as she crushed the smaller mage to her in a tight hug.

"Thank the stars for you Levy McGarden!"


	14. Who Needs Love-Chapter Fourteen

_Author's Note: So many, many, many thank you to everyone who has read, liked, or reviewed my story! The fact that so many people enjoy it, just makes me so happy!_

_So I discovered this thing called a Poll. And if you go to my profile, I have set one up to see if you guys want to vote to have a sequel to this fanfiction or not. Like I said, if I get 10 yes, then I will make a sequel; otherwise I will wrap this up and we will call it good enough. Again, the choice is up to you guys!_

_For this chapter the song "Wonderland" from Natalie Kills comes to mind. Pull it up and give a listen as you read!_

Who Needs Love As Long As You Love Me Truly

~Chapter Fourteen~

"When do we leave?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You don't." Makarov interjected as Lucy turned to him surprised. Clearly he hadn't forgotten their last conversation.

"But Master, I am better now!" she pleaded in protest to his objection.

"After being sick and almost losing your magic, you want to put yourself in more potential danger?" He snorted at the notion. Did this girl learn nothing?

"Parlyusica has told me as long as I use the bath products from the springs and that I visit the springs once a month, that I should be fine. It is just a library Master; nothing bad could happen from reading a book! Besides I'll be protected and I'm sure Levy will need an extra pair of eyes!" she reasoned.

"I'll personally protect her." Natsu stepped forward as he stood by Lucy. She looked over with a grateful expression at her friend coming to aid her case.

"Aye!" Happy agreed as he sat on his friend's shoulder.

"Can't let Flame Brain take all the credit. I will go as well." begrudgingly Gajeel stepped forward much to Levy's surprise. Happy and Panther lily exchanged knowing expressions that went unnoticed by those around them. Makarov looked at the four before him with an unhappy glare.

"M-Master, I could really use her help." Levy pleaded hesitantly as she sided with her best friend. Truth be told, she wouldn't mind if Lucy came, it would give her a reason to keep an eye on her and she has always been helpful in the research they have done together so far. After all, it was just books and it wouldn't put too much stress on her.

"Stupid brats." he grumbled to himself at their persistence. "Fine! But when something happens, you had better come straight back! Do not fight, your goal is to get information and return. That is all. Nothing, and I mean nothing happens to these children!" He spoke darkly. Then his harden gazed turn to Natsu and Gajeel as they both gulped at the intensity coming from the guild Master. "If there is so much as a moment of discomfort from Lucy, it will be you two that pays the price." Both dragon slayers nodded but one could clearly see the sweat of fear running through them. Makarov was the guild Master for a reason and he was not one to get on his bad side. Lucy tried to hide her laughter at how comical the two were looking as they gotten their orders from the tiny man. However, she straightened up as she was next under the Master's gaze.

"You take care of our newest members. I want them unharmed."

"Yes Master." Lucy nodded with a smile of relief that she would get to go on with the mission.

"I say we leave immediately. Lucy, do you have everything?" Levy asked turning to her friend.

"Yeah actually. Although, we will need to make a quick stop back to my apartment. I want to grab a few things and my keys."

"Alright then, we are wasting time." Gajeel interjected as the group turned to leave. The group made their way out the exit doors as everyone was watching them depart. Makarov looked at his children with a heavy heart as an ominous feeling of dread was welling within him. Mirajane came up beside him as she was sensitive to the emotions of other's around her. She could feel Makarov's uneasiness and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She questioned gently.

"You brats need to learn to listen and follow my instruction at least once in a while." He sighed annoyed. He may have put on a dark scowl, but anyone could clearly see this was a face of a concerned parent.

**~Train Ride~**

Along for the ride in total was Lucy, Levy, Natsu, Gajeel, Happy, and Panther Lily. Natsu and Gajeel wasn't as sick as Wendy had given him a dose of her anti-motion sickness healing magic. He was laying back in his seat with a cheesy grin on his face as, for once, he wasn't going to throw up. Happy, Panther Lily, and Gajeel were playing cards while Levy and Lucy were immersing themselves in Levy's research that she brought along. They were well on their way to the town where the Magic Library was near.

"Hopefully, we should find more information on Librium when we get to the library." Levy's smile was contagiously hopeful as Lucy couldn't help but join her in that shared hope.

"I hope so too." Lucy returned Levy's hopeful gaze with one of her own. As they headed to the Magic Library on the train; they were estimated to arrive at the nearby village by nightfall. Once there, it would be half a day's ride to the library. Already Lucy felt exhausted from all the traveling she had been doing lately.

"You look tired Lu-chan. Why not take a nap?" Levy suggested as she peered up from her book. She saw the worried lines on her face and how the traveling, even after the springs, was still putting a strain on her. Lucy blinked at the notion of taking a nap, but it wasn't the worst idea that she had heard.

"You sure you won't mind?" she asked. Levy shook her head 'no' in response.

"Not at all, you need the rest anyway." she assured her pregnant friend.

"Alright then..." Lucy reached down to her bag and pulled out Loke's jacket.

"Isn't that Loke's?" Panther Lily asked as he looked from the game to see what the two girls were up to. Lucy gave a nod.

"Yeah, I sleep better when I have it near me." she smiled warmly. Lucy wrapped herself in it after slipping her arms into the arm holes. It still smelled of him despite how far away it had been from him; the soothing smell of sandalwood and vanilla calmed her nervous senses as she imagined him wrapping his protective arms around her. She was slightly brought out of her comfortable fantasy by Levy looking at her fondly.

"I hope to have someone love me as much as Loke loves you. Loke is so lucky to have you." Levy softly smiled at her friend. What she failed to see was Gajeel looking at the tiny mage smirking from the corner of his eye. Lucy curled up into her seat as she got comfortable.

"Oh Levy, I am sure you will one day soon." she yawned as she could feel sleep wanting to take over. A big smile spread across her face as any second she was going to see the man she adored.

**~Loke~**

Time moved agonizingly slow in this mystery realm for the caged lion. He had not heard from Lucy in several days...if what he perceived to be several days. Had she failed? Did they lose their most precious gifts of their love? He ran a hand through his mane for the thousandth time. He felt himself slipping from sanity. If he never saw Lucy again, he may very well give up all his magic to join her in the afterlife. He rather be with her in paradise than see another reincarnation. He would find her again.

He looked up to the endless night and cursed his existence. "Damn me..." he whispered sadly.

*****Lemon Warning: If you are under 18, you're not permitted to read, skip to end of scene!*****

"Loke?!" came a cry from the hut. He froze from a moment and then bolted back inside. He saw her sitting on his bed looking lost but that was more than enough for the beast inside him. She was sitting up on the bed and her eyes were looking at him in relief. He went to her and crushed his lips over hers. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. He started to tear away their clothing. He needed her. He needed to be inside and to feel her around him once again. He needed to be reassured that she wouldn't disappear into a future without him. Especially without her knowing just how much she meant to him.

Lucy knew it was no use in resisting. He was in need and on a mission. She couldn't imagine being trapped with no real way out, nor any way to go protect the one he loved, or to see her body grow with his gift he gave her. His kisses were frantic and all over the place. Their clothes were discarded onto the hut's floor as he pulled her open as he rubbed her with one hand and himself with the other. Lucy withered under him in his pleasurable touches. He was going to do all the work, but she didn't mind. This was what Loke...her Leo needed, and she was going to comfort him in the way he needed to be comforted.

Lucy's surprise came as a shock as before she knew it, he slipped inside her. He began to move swiftly as his eyes did not turn away from hers. Lucy dug her nails in his shoulders as she cried out her love to him. He was thrusting so hard as gave into his lion side to claim her.

"Lucy! Lucy!" he growled to her.

"Leo! Leo! Gods Leo!" she moaned under him. The bed groaned and strained as it bounced with their movements as he roughly was reclaiming her. They were lost in their own safe haven as they didn't know where one began and the other ended.

'I-I love you..." she managed to cry out.

"Damn right you do! You belong to me Lucy! I am only yours!" the possessive lion roared. He continued to thrust until he released himself deeply within her. Lucy joined him in the state of bliss. In true animalistic fashion, however, he moved to her shoulder and suckled her neck as he began to seal his mark on her. Lucy let out an agonizing cry as she suddenly felt a burning sensation from where his mouth was covering her shoulder. Loke's eyes widen from his possessed lion form as he began to realize just what he had done. Quickly sobered, he swiftly removed himself from her shoulder and assessed the damage. His stomach dropped as he looked at her shoulder and then he saw it.

A bright burned symbol of the lion's zodiac symbol etched on her shoulder. His mouth slacked as he just realized what he had done. What did this exactly mean now?

"Lu-Lucy, are you alright?" he begged an answer out of her. She weakly nodded unsure of what was happening. She felt exhausted.

"I'll be alright...it stings..." she felt him nuzzle comfortingly on her shoulder, but she didn't question it.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I lost control..." he murmured apologetically. Lucy reached her hand up and ran her fingers through it as she smiled warmly at him.

"It's okay...I needed it too..." she consoled him as she scratched his head lightly. He was still deep inside her as they laid wrapped up around each other. It felt like an eternity of peace until Loke looked down at her content face. He pushed the stray strands of golden hair from her eyes.

"Are they alright?" he whispered to her with his concerned tone.

"They are." she smiled. "You were right about the silver keys. Grandpa Crux told me of a springs that rejuvenated celestial magic." she cupped his neck and looked up at him fondly.

"There is a what?! It does?! Why have I never heard of this?!" he exclaimed.

"I-I'm not sure...but thank the stars that it does exist. My magic energy is restored and they will be fine for now." Lucy reassured him as she leaned up and kissed his shocked face. She felt him relax under her calming touch, and he rested his head back on her shoulder as he held her tighter.

"I have to get out of this hellish place. I need to get back to you...it is killing me not to be there..." He moved his head to her forehead and placed his over hers.

"I know my love. We will get you out of here...just be a little more patient please?" She willed him and he reluctantly nodded. "Well I have more good news that will cheer you up a bit." she cupped his face and rubbed her thumbs lightly on his cheeks. He looked so disappointed and she wanted to give him anything just to see that infectious smile of his return. "We are, right now, heading to the Magic Library to research Librium. It seems that is what the celestial spirits are after."

"Librium? The ritual?" Loke spoke as he was in deep thought as he back to look at her face. He looked confused and as if he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"My lion, something the matter?" Lucy planted a kiss, but he gave no response. Suddenly a look of horror overcame him. "Leo? What is it?" Lucy dared to ask. She felt him pull out of here which made her shudder at the loss of himself inside and he sat them both up right.

*****End of Scene, Anyone Can Read Below This!*****

"Librium is dangerous! It is a dangerous ritual! Lucy, you can't allow them to get their hands on it and do it!" he roughly held her shoulders as she never see him that worried.

"I-I'll try but what is it?"

"It is a ritual that the twelve of us perform to-LUCY!" he suddenly cried as she began to disappear.

"Leo! I'm sorry!" Lucy called back as she knew that someone must have removed the jacket. Loke kept trying to grasp her as cry out what the ritual was; but his cries fell on deaf ears as Lucy was slipping through his fingers once again. The pain looked on his face is what haunted her, but there was nothing she could do now about it. When Lucy opened her eyes she was laying in a bed with Levy holding the jacket and trying to wake her.

**~Lucy's World~**

"Lu-chan, it is morning. We need to start heading out." Levy told her smiling. It took a few moments for Lucy to register her surroundings. They had made it to an inn and it was morning. She tried to hide her emotions as it wasn't Levy's fault that she didn't get to hear Loke finish what he was trying to tell her. Regardless, she knew she needed to complete her mission and hopefully get back to Loke so he could finishing tell her about the ritual.

"I have been asleep? What time is it?" she asked sitting up.

"We didn't want to wake you. You sounded like you were having a good dream." Levy blushed. Lucy felt herself grow hot. She didn't think that her moment with Loke would be heard in her sleep. All thoughts of the ritual were gone as they were replaced with embarrassment at what Levy must have heard. If she could curl up in the blankets and die right now, she most certainly would.

"Thanks Levy..." Lucy embarrassingly thanked her.

"Lucy, what is that on your neck?" Levy pointed out.

"Huh?" Lucy got up and went to the mirror. Her eyes widen as they focused in on her shoulder; on it was the symbol of Leo the lion.

"THAT MOTHER-" Lucy resisted the urge to scream and stopped herself as Levy jumped back from the angry mage.

"L-Lucy?" Levy asked confused. Lucy used her hair to cover it up and began to gather her things to take a quick bath.

"It's nothing Levy." was her reply as she quickly closed the bathroom door with a slam. She left a confused Levy in her wake as Lucy felt more than self conscious about what exactly Loke had done to her. Whatever it was, he was going to have to answer it when she got back to him.

After her bath and breakfast, the group set out on their journey to the Magic Library. Lucy made sure that the mark was covered with make-up and her hair as she didn't want anyone to question it further. But the mark was the least of her worries as she couldn't shake off an uneasy feeling as Loke was trying to tell her something important. He had said there was a ritual that was dangerous and that she should prevent from happening. Could the ritual be something that terrible for him to have reacted that way? Just how dangerous was it, and why must the twelve spirits not conduct it? Lucy was pulled from her thoughts by their carriage stopping. She peered out to see the gargantuan structure that stored the most important magic materials and data. If any place would have the answers, Lucy felt certain that this would be it. Natsu helped her out of the carriage as the others waited by the entrance.

"Let's get to it guys!" Lucy exclaimed when they rejoined the waiting group. Gajeel and Natsu opened the heavy doors as they entered the building. Billions upon billions of works greeted them as Lucy's jaw slacked at the overwhelming need to suddenly cry. Levy was practically ecstatic. She hadn't seen this many books in all her years.

"What am I gonna do while you read?" Natsu complained.

"Nap." Gajeel replied without missing a beat.

"Or spar with me." Panther Lily offered in a Gajeel-like fashion chuckle.

"I want to see if any of these books have fish inside them!" Happy grinned but the rest of the group shook their head.

"Have you guys already forgotten the real reason we are here?" Lucy crossed her arms.

"Let them go Luce. Better we work than let them bother us." Levy offered a smile.

"I suppose you are right." Lucy sadly agreed. the rest of the group looked relieve to not be able to participate. "Just, don't go too far from us alright?" Lucy reminded them. They eagerly agreed to that condition as the two mages set out to start the research.

**~Hours Later~**

With gale reading glasses on, both mages read through countless books. Some offered some new information, but mostly things they already knew about.

"I GOT IT!" Levy finally cried out from her corner of research. Lucy dropped her book immediately and rushed to where the blue haired mage was surrounded by towers of books.

" What does it say Levy?!" Lucy asked in earnest.

"It is a ritual. According to this text, all twelve zodiac spirits must combine to create Librium. This will sever the ties and connections between spirits and celestial wizards. They will be able to freely move from their world to ours without a contract." Levy explained to Lucy. Lucy thought deeply, '_was this something that Loke was afraid of? That we wouldn't have a contract? No, that would help rather than hinder. There has to be more to this such as what is the price to pay for this kind of freedom, or would something happened to Loke and the others? There has to be a missing piece we aren't seeing.'_ Lucy thought.

"Keep looking Levy, there might be something we aren't seeing." Lucy had gotten back up and started to return towards her own pile. Levy gave a nod as she went back to the text to keep reading on the subject.

"Wait Lucy, I think I found it!" she called out again.

"Huh? Already, that sure was quick. What does it say?" Lucy called from her spot.

"Librium needs an object, a globe specifically, called Astral Spiritus. This will conduct the ritual." Levy looked over to see Lucy back by her.

"Does it say where it is?" Lucy asked in urgency.

"No but...there is a serial number...Lucy, I think it could be HERE!" both women screamed as the ground disappeared beneath them and they were sent down. Happy and Panther Lily scooped up and caught them almost at last minute as Natsu and Gajeel came running to the scene. The crack of a whip could be heard as the maniacal laugh of Virgo echoed the quiet halls.

"Well, well this was easier than I thought!" she walked from the smoke to Natsu and Gajeel protecting Lucy and Levy.

"Happy, Panther Lily we need to go in that direction!" Levy held the book and pointed left of them.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed as they flew off with holding both mages.

"And where do you think you are going?!" Virgo grinned evilly as she cracked her whip.

"Oi Whip Girl, your fight is with me Gi-hii!" Gajeel growled.

"No it isn't!" she snickered as she suddenly disappeared.

"Shit!" Gajeel cried.

"Great going Gajeel! You lost her!" Natsu grumbled annoyed.

"She disappeared! How the hell is that my fault?!" he yelled back at Natsu. Both didn't have time to respond as a blood curling scream from Lucy stopped them in their tracks.

"LUCY!" both cried out as they bolted towards the direction of the crying. They quickly came to the sight of Lucy on the ground with Virgo's whip around her neck as her heel was digging into Lucy's back. Levy held the book in her trembling hands as she could only look at her friend being tortured.

"Get me the globe or I'll start electrocuting her and rip out the kid while you watch!" she sneered at the scared mage. She grinned sadistically as she twisted her heel in deeper; this earn her more cries from Lucy.

"Do-don't Levy!" Lucy begged but the blue haired mage was in tears at seeing her friend in this much pain.

"I-I have to..." she whimpered.

"Damnit Levy! Don't!" Lucy was sent into another bout of spasms as electricity coursed through her. She let out another scream just as Natsu and Gajeel showed up.

"You bitch!" Natsu screamed and fired up his fists.

"Make one move and I'll crisp her!" Virgo licked her lips in hopes.

"Ga-Gajeel I need-I need you t-to help me." Levy looked at him with those tears streaming down her face. She was trembling terribly as she wasn't used to this kind of dirty fighting that Virgo was playing.

"Come on Shrimp..." Gajeel nodded. Something inside him was aching to take down the pink haired bitch from harming Levy and Bunny Girl like she was right now.

"N-no don't..." Lucy begged in her weakened condition. She couldn't let them do this. If they did, then everything would be lost. She weakly tried to move, but Virgo held her in place with the heel of her spiked boot.

"If you aren't back in five minutes, she will get toasted." Virgo snapped sadistically. She took pure pleasure at the pain she was inflicting on the mage, as well, the control of the situation.

"V-Virgo plea-please don't do t-this..." Lucy forced herself to look up at one of her most beloved spirits. This earned her another shock as Virgo laughed cruelly.

"STOP IT!" Happy cried. Natsu glared with pure anguish at the spirit.

"Lucy..." gasped Panther Lily after the shocks stopped. The smell of hot iron filled the room as fresh blood was being spilt. Lucy was starting to bleed between her legs. Virgo could only laugh harder.

"Oh Leo will just LOVE hearing this when I return!" she gloated. Lucy looked up at Virgo weakly as tears fell.

"Virgo, why would you do this...I love you..." Virgo went to kick Lucy in her face, but Natsu punched her back as he picked up his harmed friend and, with her clutched to his chest tightly. He was seething as flames engulfed his livid being.

"YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY NAKAMA LIKE THAT!" he roared at her.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy was trembling in his arms as the blood was seeping onto their clothing. Natsu knew he needed to get out of here and fast as he quickly turned tail and began to run.

"Get back here!" Virgo screamed surprised that Natsu would even dare raise a hand to her. By now, Levy had the globe and was returning to where she thought Lucy was held captive. She was shaking terribly as she was so pale. Gajeel stayed close to her as they headed back, something had shook her worse than the current situation. Virgo's attention diverted from Lucy's escape to what was in Levy's hands.

"Hand it over!" she demanded.

"Virgo wait! There is something you must know!" Levy begged her to listen, but Virgo would hear none of it as she yanked the globe from her hands and then disappeared. Gajeel scooped up Levy as they ran after the direction of Natsu and Lucy. Lucy was crying hard into Natsu as her bottoms were soaked in blood.

"Where is it?!" she begged.

"I-I'm sorry Lucy...She took it..." Levy stayed close to Gajeel's side as she dared not to go to Lucy in shame. She lowered her head as she had to deliver the next news to her. "And...oh Lucy...I am so sorry...I, I read the bottom of the globe...after twelve days of freedom after the ritual is performed...all zodiacs will disappear forever." Levy's tears fell as Lucy let out a gut wrenching sob.


	15. Hint Of Love-Chapter Fifteen

_Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter guys! I hope you are enjoying this so far! From the likes and reviews I keep hearing, it must mean I am on the right path or something! Just keep letting me know if you like it, and I will keep writing!_

_Just a quick again reminder; my poll is still up and there are 2 votes so far that are for me making a sequel! So if I get at least 8 more (that equals at least 10) I will make that sequel! Just keep letting me know what you want and I'll do my best to not to disappoint!_

_Anyway, the song for this chapter is "Saltwater Room" by Owl City. He is one of my favorite artists and I felt that, that song pictured this chapter perfectly. Anyway pull it up to listen as you read and Enjoy!_

What Will It Take To Make Or Break This Hint Of Love?

~Chapter Fifteen~

Lucy was extremely lucky they had made it back to the village and saved her children's lives just in time. She laid in the hospital bed curled up and staring at the blank white wall. Lucy felt numb as her eyes barely blinked as she wallowed in her own despair. Once again she was at the mercy of the stars as it would seem. Just when she felt that they took a step forward; she just kept finding herself back at square one. Her heart was heavy with dread and she didn't bother to stop the small tears pool down from her eyes onto the clean sheets of her hospital pillow. Subconsciously, she wrapped her arms around herself and felt herself trembling. She didn't care if she woke up anymore. She didn't care if she ever slept and saw Loke. She was falling into the dark pit that threatened to swallow her up. All her fight, all her hopes, were now lost the moment Virgo took the globe from the.

In the tiny waiting room that wasn't far from Lucy's room, Levy was beside herself; and no amount of comfort Gajeel gave her could stop herself blaming. She buried her face into her hands as she was hunched over in her seat. Gajeel was gently rubbing her tiny shoulders as they shook with her small tears. She had led Virgo right to them, and handed over the damn globe. It was no better than just shooting Lucy in the back of the head. She killed her best friend's happiness and ruined any chance of a happy ending with the family. The worst part was that she almost gotten Lucy killed, as well, she handed the enemy the one thing that signed their death warrants. In short, the tiny mage blamed it all on herself; this was her fault. She let out soft sobs into her hands as Gajeel brought his face to her shoulder and gently nuzzled her neck in an uncharacteristic fashion for the dark, metal dragon slayer. No words needed to be said between the two, Levy blamed herself and Gajeel, in his own way, told her that it was not.

Both exceeds were out patrolling the hospital halls as there was too much tension for both that they felt that maybe in the morning they would talk to their partners. As for Natsu, he was pacing outside Lucy's door debating what to say or do when he finally decided to just enter the room, and damn the consequences. For the internal battle in his mind, he had justified that things went from bad to worse since he didn't know if there would be a way to fix and of this. All he knew was that his friend was lying in bed not doing well. In a Natsu like fashion, he knocked at the door, and, when there came no answer, he gently opened the door and peered in as he saw her curled up with her back to the door. Much like a child that checks on a sleeping parent, he cautiously stepped in by slowly moving towards her bed where the celestial mage was curled up. As he began to approach, her body shifted to see who had entered the dim room. Natsu stood by her bed and looked at her with gently eyes.

"Lucy...?" he gently spoke as he brushed her hair back. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Lucy we-"

"Just save it Natsu... Loke is good as dead and it is all my fault..." her voice was watery as it waivered. She let out a small hiccup as she forced herself to speak.

"Are you so easily swayed to just give up?" Natsu narrowed his eyes as his innate nature to fight against the odds that were not in their favor was bubbling inside of him.

"How can you even talk to me like that?" Lucy glared up at him with her red rimmed eyes. She felt disbelief as the dragon slayer could even suggest that everything she had done up to this point was her not fighting for her small family.

"Because you are being stupid and insulting Loke. You so easily want to give up. Maybe you deserve to lose him." he spoke unusually cold. Lucy's glare turned from glaring to widen in shock. She wasn't expecting that sort of rebuttal from him.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Lucy sat up angry once she had gotten over her initial shock. Natsu did not fault her cold gaze as he was lighting the fire under Lucy once more.

"Then prove it! Stop moping about and feeling sorry for yourself! How do you think Loke feels?! Get up and get him back!" he demanded.

"Natsu..."

"You are never alone in this Lucy. Haven't you realized that yet? You have everyone backing you up on this. We are Fairy Tail wizards; of course the chips are always stacked against us, but we always win in the end. Now start really fighting. So they played dirty and you just want to let them win? We are the guild that never knows when to give up, or have you forgotten that as well? If Loke won't come back then you have to make him and every last spirit while you are at it!" Natsu's glare turned to his naturalistic grin. Lucy stared at Natsu in disbelief for a few moments then her gaze softened. The idiot was just the pep talk she needed.

"Still insane as always..." she softly spoke smiling. Natsu grin only widened as he crossed his arms.

"Get plenty of rest, we leave in the morning." He pat her head and then went to leave, but Lucy held her blanket close as she watched him but spoke as something occurred to her.

"Natsu..." she began; he paused to look back over at her.

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks...I needed to hear that." He gave a nod. "And...one more thing? Can I have Loke's jacket? It helps me to sleep better." sheepishly she requested. Natsu looked to the worn suit jacket and he pulled it off the chair that was across the room and handed it to her. Lucy pressed the material close to her chest as she smiled up at the dragon slayer gratefully as more of the unshed tears glistened in the dim light. Natsu reached down his hand, and with his thumb, lightly brushed them away.

"Get some rest Luce." he nodded and let her settle back down. Sadly, Lucy looked down at the jacket in her arms. Why is it that every time she saw him, she always had bad news? It seems good news was running in short supplies these days. With a heavy heart, she nestled back down, and clutched the fabric close to her. Her one hand rested over her belly as she replayed what Virgo had done to her in her mind's eye. She almost lost them today, and Virgo just laughed at her pain. These spirits meant everything to her, and now she didn't mean a damn thing to them. She pressed her face to the jacket and closed her eyes. She knew Loke would be waiting for her in that realm of his; she just didn't know how she was going to explain to him the situation without him killing everyone in the process.

**~Loke~**

By now Loke was getting used to this waiting game he was forced to participate in. He did not venture too far from the hut in case Lucy appeared in the bed. He was finishing up his meal of fish and fruit on his self made table and chair, when he looked over to see her materializing. Quickly getting up from his seat, he went to her side and took her hand into his own. Her eyes fluttered open as confusion always overtook her, but then focused when they settled on Loke. He was close to her; and having him here was nice to see that familiar face of his. She slowly sat up with his help and she reached out to bring him into a tight embrace.

"Loke...My Leo...Oh Leo..." she breathed in relief.

"You found out..." he spoke already knowing the answer.

"Virgo trapped us and took the globe. Leo...she attacked me and there was so much blood..." Lucy told him straight out without thinking of the consequences. When she was with him, it seems her filter always was lapsed in explaining things properly. She felt his grip tighten around her as he let out a deep seeded growl.

"I'm going to fucking kill her. I'll tear her to pieces!" he shook.

"I-I don't want that! She wasn't herself!" Lucy defended

"Our children almost died! Damnit Lucy! What the hell were you doing fighting?!" he was pissed, as he had her at arm's length. Anger radiated off of him in strong waves as he couldn't believe one of his own tried to kill the love of his life and the precious gifts that were growing inside her.

'Trying to save you! I didn't know she was going to be there, much less do what she did! None of us did! I was only supposed to research information to help us!" Lucy yelled back at him.

"Damnit you silly girl!" he snapped. Loke was so angry that he felt that he could just snap at that very moment. "You should be doing none of this! Do our children mean so little to you?! Do I?!"

"How can you even suggest that Leo! Of course you and our children are the most important things to me!" Lucy was feeling the anger now as he dared to even think that she was doing this because she didn't care about him. The whole reason she was even risking her neck was to save her families.

"You have a funny way of showing it! Every time you fucking waltz in here and we see each other, you are doing something stupid and foolish!" Loke was up and pacing now as he couldn't control his temper. He had been in this place too long, been threatened too much, and now his family was slipping through his fingers. He was feeling like a feral animal on the brink of letting loose and taking people down with him. Lucy crossed her arms as she was so angry with the whole situation; and what Loke was especially saying.

"I am only doing these things to get you back!" she cried in frustration.

"Well maybe you shouldn't! Gods Lucy! Maybe this was all just a big fucking mistake!" he roared out the words before he could even think to stop himself. The moment they stung the air, he regretted them. The look on her face, that spread over her features, was one that he swore that he would never be the one responsible for causing.

"Fuck you." was all she said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stormed off.

"Lucy wait!" he went after her, but she wouldn't turn around.

"Leave me alone asshole!" she screamed at him as she kept walking angrily. Loke caught up and grabbed her arm and whirled her around into his chest. Out of anger, Lucy hit and slapped his chest as she screamed at him to release her.

"No way in hell am I ever going to do that." he spoke in a low, dangerous tone that almost stopped Lucy's antics. "I don't care what the hell you think you want right now, but I am not letting you go. I told you that you are mine damnit!" he snapped as he looked at her intensely.

"Go to hell!" Lucy shot back. She almost lost her heated resolve as he let out a dry laugh.

"Look around Lucy, I think I'm already there."

"Since you regret me so much then I will never be coming back here!" she threatened.

"Go ahead, but when I find a way out, I am coming for you. I will find a way to you, so help me gods, and when I do; I'll ravage you so badly that you won't remember who you are or where you come from, only that you belong to solely me." he didn't waiver from her empty threat. He took a shaky breath as he tried to regain some of his composer. He squeezed his eyes before opening them to continue his intense gaze of her; strong determination focused on teary, confusion. "Yes, it has crossed my mind more than once that this was a mistake; that we should have been smarter about it." he wrapped her closer as Lucy looked away from him. Hearing those confirmed words hurt her more than when she sometimes thought of them herself in her insecurities.

"But, I do not regret any of it. Hell, given the chance again, I would do things a little bit differently, but the outcome would always be the same, because Lucy, I love you and I love our children. I would rather give up my own magic, my life force, and yes, my own heart if that meant that I spend only a few more moments with you all. You mean more to me than any of the stars in the heavens." he tilted her chin as the tears glistened in her orbs.

"This is our first fight..." she whimpered.

"Yes it is." he confirmed.

"...What would you change?" she dared to ask after a moment of silence. She chewed on her bottom lip as Loke let out a dark chuckle.

"Well, taking you in my bed the first day we met, and marrying you the next is definitely on my top of my list." He loosen his hold on her and buried his face in her shoulder as he whispered seductively into her ear. Lucy was blushing so deeply just she had done back in that cottage the night of their first love making.

"I-I would have never agreed to either of those things on our first meeting." she stammered out, but her heart was fluttering around at the idea of it actually happening. If she had known then, what she known now, she would have been the one to pursue Loke than the other way around.

"I have been told that I am very persuasive. I got you in the end didn't I?" he pulled back to wink at her. This earned him a playful slap on his shoulder.

"Bastard." she blushed even more so.

"Damn straight. Are we done fighting? Can we make up now?" he brought her close to his lips and she kissed him in response. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her body to him in her straddle.

"Okay..." she spoke softly.

"But I am dead serious Luce." his eyes shown no humor as he did just a few moments ago. "I am going to marry you."

"Stop joking Leo." Lucy looked away suddenly feeling bashful.

"Guess I will have to show you up. Boy, do I love proving you wrong." he purred in her ear as he grinned. He tucked a loose strand behind her ear and as he did so, he saw the mark once more. "I marked you..." he whispered.

"Huh? Oh yeah this!" Lucy looked down at her expose shoulder. Her eyes went from soften, to narrowed to show her displeasure at the mark. "Thanks by the way! It is there permanently ! Levy noticed it and it is only a matter of time before anyone else at the guild does!" she crossed her arms as the playful banter that had taken place a few moments ago was replaced by this awkward exposure. Loke didn't pay no mind as his focus was on the mark; his gaze was on it intensely.

"I...I marked you Lucy...you really do belong to me." he spoke softly as his thumb traced the mark lightly.

"Okay?" she replied confused. The moment the light touch from the soft pad of his thumb brushed it, she felt her lower insides shudder as a familiar, dull heat spread.

"It means I'm forever connected to you. Your soul is now linked with mine through a bond." he spoke not brave enough to look into her face. Lucy felt there was much more to this connection than what he just told her; and she decided to press on it.

"Isn't that one of the unforgivable sins?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"Not quite. Our souls are not fused just linked. At least it makes sense now why I felt your emotions. I will get an idea what you are feeling from now on without you really telling me. Think of it as a deeper connection than just simply being together. Anyway that is all you really need to worry about now. Just, please trust me okay?"

"Alright...Anyway, it sounds like this will come in handy later when you return to us." Lucy spoke thoughtfully.

"It will. Anyway Lucy, I want you to promise me something." he spoke evenly as he moved the conversation to a different aspect.

"Depends on what it is." she eyed him.

"No more researching for information on this stuff or missions. I know you want me back, but I think you need to leave this up to Fairy Tail. I don't want you risking your lives anymore. Our children are too important."

"No, I am-"

"No." he spoke firmly as he cut her off. The two were in a standstill; Lion verses Mage. "You almost miscarried. How many brushes with death is it going to take until you learn your lesson? I want to see them when I get back to you; not their graves." a silence hung in the air as his words stung deep. Lucy, inwardly, shuddered at the thought of her little ones never being able to take their first breath of fresh air. However, her resolve made her press forward.

"Virgo showing up was not anyone's fault. I was just helping Levy read." she spoke to her defense, but it was already wavering.

"You left Magnolia with one of the mages that isn't good at defense." he pointed out.

"Natsu and Gajeel were there." came her rebuttal.

"Really?! And they allowed a hair on your head to be harmed! They are now at the top of my list with Virgo when I return." he spoke humorlessly.

"You will be doing no such thing. They did their jobs correctly, and better than anyone in that situation. If it wasn't for them, I would have miscarried. They saved us in time. Virgo was just too quick and she fought dirty." Lucy glared.

"No more leaving Magnolia." he put his foot down.

"I have to go to Heron for the springs."

"Fine, no leaving Magnolia unless to Heron for the spring." he gave leeway.

"But what about-" Lucy smirked.

"Oh when I get my hands on you!" he went to grab her, but she was quick back on her feet since she was ready this time for his antics. She took off as he playfully chased her. The serious conversation had reached a compromise as they sealed it with their playful banter. Loke's sights were on his mate; the hunt was on and she was his reward. She went to race down by the waves and they played by the water. Lucy would reach down into the waves and spray him as it would temporarily give her a few moments to get ahead of him. Finally done with thinking she was winning, he crashed into her, eventually, into the water and kissed her deeply. The waves gently covered them as they were in the sand that glowed like tiny blue gems. " I love you." he looked down at her under him.

"Leo..." she smiled softly, but that smile quickly vanished as she began to disappear.

"You have the worst timing." he joked.

"Let's hope our children follow you more than me." she kissed him once more before she was gone.

**~Hospital Room~**

A nurse opened the curtain and let the light in; it was already a new day. Lucy blinked awake as she had the jacket pressed so close to her. It was morning and gods would she give anything to have that blasted sunlight destroyed. Stretched awake, she was starting to surrender to the notion of waking up and getting on with her day.

"Hello Miss. Heartfilia, would you like some breakfast?" the nurse kindly asked.

"That sounds lovely, thank you." she replied with her voice heavy and wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"We wish for your doctor to look at you before we discharge you today. Would you like to see your friends? They have been waiting patiently to see you Miss. Heartfilia."

"Yes please." came Lucy's reply as she was starting to register what was going on. The nurse gave a nod and as she went to get her patient her breakfast. She allowed the waiting group outside to come in as they filed in one after the other. Lucy put on a smile and acted cheerful since she knew she needed to keep up the low morale. Poor Levy tried her best to show that she was fine, but Lucy could read on her face that she felt guilty, despite the words she was saying. Lucy stuck to happy topics over her meal and tried to make the mood sound light and airy as she possibly cook to alleviate some of the tension. Once breakfast arrived and gone; the doctor came by.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A lot better." she replied sitting back on the pillows.

"Good, good. So we want to do an exam of the pregnancy to make sure there isn't any long term or short term damage, and we want to have an ultrasound done." he explained.

"She will get to see the babies?" Natsu grinned excitedly.

"I just want Levy in the room with me." Lucy spoke as if an afterthought.

"Awww but Lucy!" Natsu whined.

"Understood." Gajeel got up and dragged an unhappy Natsu behind him with the exceeds. Lucy smiled as she heard the kicking and screaming of the idiot boy as he called out for her injustice. Lucy focused her gaze on Levy who was staring at the ground and unable to make eye contact.

"I will get the paperwork then." the doctor also took his leave as Levy moved to sit down in the chair by Lucy's bed. She looked unhappy and guilt was written all over her form. She let down her guarded walls to let Lucy just see how much pain the blue haired mage was feeling. Then there was that moment of heavy silence.

"Lucy-" Levy timidly began

"Stop right there. No self moping. If I don't get to, then neither do you." Lucy smiled.

"But it-"

"Virgo's fault. Yes, I know." she reached out and squeezed Levy's trembling hands. "Please stop beating yourself up Levy, it is breaking my heart more than it already has been." she spoke kindly.

"If I hadn't given up the globe..."

"Then Loke's children would have died and so would have I. I would have done the same thing in that impossible situation if the roles were reversed. My friend saved me. Thank you Levy." she encouraged sincerely.

"Lu-chan.." she whimpered and hugged her crying. Lucy held her and let her cry it out. Once Levy calmed down , the doctor and the nurse returned. They examined Lucy. The incident left some damage, but nothing that a few days rest couldn't fix. She was instructed to take it easy from here on out since the pregnancy was delicate. The nurse wheeled in the ultrasound machine once the doctor was washing his hands. They hooked the machine up to her and Lucy laid back. As the monitor focused in, there were two small forms beginning to appear.

"Lucy..." Levy breathed. Lucy reached her hand out and lightly, her fingers touched the monitor. Small tears of joy fell from the corners of her eyes.

"They are perfect..." she whispered.

"Would you like to know the sex? They looked pretty developed so I believe we can tell." the doctor offered. Both Lucy and Levy shook their heads in earnest.

"Yes please." she replied with the biggest smile on her face.

"Well this one," he pointed to the one on the right, "is a boy."

"Then this one," he pointed to the left, "is a girl."

"A little boy and girl...oh Loke will be so happy..." she sniffled. She felt her heart was going to burst with all the happiness within her.

"A boy and girl Lucy! You really are lucky!" Levy smiled widely as she felt so happy for her friend. The nurse and doctor also had to hide back their happy emotions as this was Lucy's moment, and from what they have learned from her story, it did touch them to see her so excited for the new lives growing inside her.

"I take it you also would like a photo?" he chuckled.

"I'll take ten!" Lucy beamed.

**~Back to Magnolia~**

The doctor talked Lucy down to only three printed photos of the ultrasound; and Lucy swore Levy to secrecy to no reveal the sex of the twins yet to anyone. She decided on how the photos would be distributed. The first photo would be given to the Master upon their return to the guild. This would help, or they hoped, to soften the blow of telling him the news of what had happened. The second photo was given to Levy to help remind her of what she had saved when she gave up the globe. Levy needed much reassurance as, even with Lucy's reassurance, she still felt some self blame. However, Lucy didn't worry too much about her as Gajeel had, uncharacteristically, been spending most of his time around her; cheering her up and giving her a shoulder to lean on. It made Lucy happy to see this. The last photo, however, she was going to keep.

The whole way back, Natsu complained about not seeing them first and that next time he was going to be there for her next doctor ultrasound appointment. Lucy gazed out the window absent mindedly with her photo in her hand of her two children. She couldn't keep the small smile off her face as she felt a bit of pride. She was going to be a mother of two beautiful children.

_'Soon Leo, you will have to come home and see them.'_ She thought softly to herself as the train continued to head back to Magnolia.


	16. If You Were Here, I'd Sing To You-Ch 16

_Author's Note: Hello Everyone! Your reviews and your encouragement continues to inspire me! Thank you everyone! This means so much to me! So I need to give credit where credit is due for this chapter. One of the names of the twins I have decided is taken from the fanfiction "Lion's Pride" by Rhov. If you have not read that fanfiction, it makes my fanfiction look like crap with just how amazing her plot of twists and turns are. That author is one of the most talented ones I have ever had the pleasure of reading her work. The way she captures Loke and Lucy's love and how intricate the details of the story that she weaves is beyond amazing. The author puts a lot of work into researching and connecting the pieces. It is just so amazing how the author makes everything work so nicely together. My hope is that author reads mine and doesn't think it is crap. That would be the biggest compliment ever! *clears throat* Regardless, the author is a genius for putting the two together. _

_Also, the poll is still going! We got 5, need 5 more before the story ends if you guys want the sequel or not. Speaking of things ending; I just finished this story early this morning. So it is going to be twenty some chapters in all; plenty of time! But as of now the story is completed and every 5 reviews or Sunday a new chapter will be posted! I am so happy to finally announce this! I hope you guys are excited as well to hear it!_

_ Anyway how you guys enjoy the story so far. The song for this chapter is "All Of The Stars" from Ed Sheeran. I felt it fit the chapter rather well if I do say so myself. Pull it up to listen and read. Enjoy! _

If You Were Here, I'd Sing To You

~Chapter Sixteen~

The Master glared at the guilty faces of the returned group. Gajeel had volunteered, with the reluctance from the guild mates, to be man enough to tell the Master the details of their mission.

"You stupid brats!" he spat out as he shook.

"Master it is my-" Lucy went to quickly take the blame, but he beat her to it.

"Oh yes, every single one of you! Lucy, you are no longer allowed to assist anymore in this matter! You are banned from jobs and from missions! I am, by far, the most disappointed in you." he was angry, but Lucy did not argue. He had warned them and he was right. The mission was dangerous and almost cost her, her life. She took every word with grace and kept herself together as the small master reprimanded them .

"I understand and I accept my punishment. However, what about coming to the guild to eat or visit?" she questioned coolly. Makarov shook his head as he tried to calm himself.

"You are always welcomed here at the guild. If Mirajane wishes to have you still assist at the bar, then you are allowed, but as far as investigating or assisting in this matter; you are banned. When you cannot protect your children or yourself, then you lose all kinds of privileges. I am doing this for your safety and own good." he told her coldly.

"That is more than fair." she agreed. Seeing as she no longer was going to fight him on this matter, Makarov turned to the others in the group.

"The rest of you, I am also disappointed. You swore no harm would come to her and those children. From what you told me, the globe is in the zodiacs hands and now there is a time limit. Great job everyone." he sarcastically grumbled.

"So we-" Natsu opened his mouth to argue but the death glare from Makarov quickly quieted him. Erza stepped forward.

"Master, we need to stop them before they summon this ritual." she kept him on task. Yelling at everyone was only wasting time and as angry as he was for what had happened, yelling about it wouldn't fix this situation any quicker. Makarov let out a deep, frustrated sigh.

"Who will go?" he looked around. Practically every wizard in the guild stood up ready to take on this new challenge. It was safe to say that the only ones being left behind were: Makarov, Lucy, Asuka and Lisanna. Warren would also stay behind to help with communication between guild members better and to have updates on the battles they were to endure. When it came to the matter of Wendy staying behind or going; Lucy insisted that she go. She reasoned with Parlyusica was already so close and the others would need her since the zodiacs were so strong. In the state that they were in, they had already increased their powers several times over; so Fairy Tail would need to fight back with all that they could. So it was better that Wendy went than stay behind that was concluded.

It didn't take long for people to pick their teams and get in their groups. Lucy sat at the bar as for the next couple of hours while everyone gathered their things and began to head out in a huge caravan. The guild felt so empty without everyone around and it weighed heavily on Lucy that they were going to attack those she loved the most. Both sides were at war and she didn't know if there was a way that this would all be alright in the end. She looked over to the Master whom was sitting on the bar in deep though. The guild was so quiet that one could hear a pin drop and Lisanna, with Asuka, was starting to clean up in the kitchen.

"Master..." she began and he opened one eye to look at her.

"What is it now Lucy?" he grumbled. Obviously he was still sore about the fact that they had almost failed their mission with her. She couldn't truly blame him. The fact of the matter was that he was so angry because he was generally worried about their well being; especially hers and the two unborn children.

"I know it won't mean much, but I wanted you to have this." Lucy reached into her pocket and gave him his copy of the ultrasound photo. His eyes widen at the realization of what the photo was and then they softened on his kind expression.

"Loke will be so proud." he sincerely spoke.

"I know..." she smiled widely as the anger Makarov previously shown had all disappeared. He carefully looked over the image as two little infants were curled together in the photo. He could clearly see their developing faces and he was a sucker for little ones.

"They are going to be a real handful aren't they?" he joked.

"I hope so. This place could use a couple more trouble makers in this guild." she grinned. Suddenly she felt the bottom of her skirt being lightly tugged. She looked down to see Asuka with bright eyes.

"I wanna see Miss. Lucy!" she pouted. Lucy smiled warmly and Makarov handed her the picture. She picked up Asuka and had her on the chair next to her. She then placed the photo in the little one's hands.

"Just be careful, that belongs to the Master." Lucy gently reminded. Asuka nodded as she looked at the babies.

"So I get two new friends?" She asked with the brightest smile. Lucy gave a nod.

"Yes, two new friends to play with." she replied. Lisanna stopped her cleaning, as both her and the master, looked on the conversation with Lucy and Asuka.

"What are their names?" Asuka asked.

"Hmmm it is supposed to be a surprise. I don't want anyone to know yet." Lucy put a finger under her chin as she thought a loud about it.

"You can tell me! I keep good secrets! Please Miss. Lucy! I want to know!" Asuka pleaded with the best 'puppy dog' eye look she could muster. Lucy could feel her heartstrings being pulled as the Master and Lisanna leaned in to maybe catch what Lucy was going to say.

"Alright, but you have to prom prom, deal?" Lucy held up her pinky as Asuka's expression widen. She didn't think anyone but her ever did the pinky promise. "Don't take it unless you mean it, this is the most sacred of all promises Asuka." Lucy instructed.

"I prom prom not to say anything if you tell me!" she nodded as they wrapped their pinky's together. Lucy leaned into Asuka's ear and whispered what the sex of the babies were and the names she was going to pick out. Asuka squealed with delight. "I CAN'T WAIT!" she cried happily as she swung her legs.

"Now remember you promised." Lucy held up her finger to emphasize just how important it was. "No one else but you knows. So keep it a secret until I say it is okay."

"Yes Miss. Lucy, I promise!" Asuka beamed. Poor Makarov and Lisanna didn't get to hear and they looked so disappointed that the little one got to know before anyone else.

"No fair Lucy." Makarov complained as Lucy giggled. "You will find out in due time Master." she pat his shoulder as she consoled him.

"I'm gonna help Miss. Lisanna now!" Asuka hopped down and ran back over to Lisanna who went back to cleaning up since she didn't get to hear what Asuka now knew. Lucy faced the master who was pouting, but at least she was relieved that he was no longer angry.

"So it is going to be a surprise." He whined.

"Yeah, I don't want to jinx it too much and I want it to be the right time to tell everyone." Lucy replied.

"And the names?"

"Also another surprise, but I want Loke's input first for when he gets back in time. If not, I have a few ideas in mind." she hid the sadness that welled within her from the thought that Loke would not be there to witness the birth. Makarov pat her shoulder.

"It will all come together. Have a bit more faith." he assured her.

"Thanks Master. That does mean a lot coming from you. Anyway, I am going to see if Lisanna and Asuka want an extra pair of hands. This place needs a good cleaning since everyone left it a mess." she got down from her chair and stretched.

"I don't suspect we will be getting much business after today since everyone has left to go fight. So, don't stay here too long. Remember that you need your rest as well." he reminded her and she sighed.

"You are right as always Master." Lucy pulled her hair back and went to help the two clean up the messy guild.

**~Apartment~**

Lucy had helped at the guild with cleaning up with Lisanna and Asuka. But with the three of them working together, there wasn't much else to do. It wasn't long until Lucy had decided to return to her apartment. She couldn't remember the last time she stepped foot in that place for more than a couple moments. It seemed like years ago with all the chaos that was going on. It felt so quiet without unexpected visitors and it felt lonely without her lion. She began to unpack her things as now she was forced to take it easy with the rest of her pregnancy. As she was returning things to their proper place, she had come across Loke's jacket among her belongings. A fond smile crossed her features as she picked it up.

"Just you wait until tonight." she sighed softly. She brought the jacket to her bed and gently laid it out on Loke's side of the bed. Lightly, she brushed her finger tips over the soft material.

"I miss you." she smiled softly. She shook her head as she could feel the tears starting to form again. If she wasn't careful she would start to feel depressed again from dwelling on the topic too much. Loke would be disappointed if he could see her starting to feel this way again. Deciding that perhaps she needed to keep herself busy, she declared that a bath was in order. Grabbing her bath products, she set out to the bathroom to have a personal hot spring bath to re-energize her magic. She soaked for a long time and it felt good to have her magic rejuvenated. She sang to herself as she washed her body and her hands tended to rub her protruding belly.

"I'll need to go shopping soon..." she sighed in annoyance. Already her clothes were tight and she was going to really need to sit down with herself and start to prepare for one of the biggest changes in her life. Thank the gods for the money she was receiving from Loke's account. Now that she was banned from any jobs, she may not be able to afford anything without it. But the bigger question that bothered her was where should she move to. She had a lot of other option already. She could move to a bigger apartment in the building or she could swallow the bullet and move to Fairy Hills dormitory. Of course the third option would be to getting a house.

She gazed up at her ceiling in deep thought. She would miss this small place though. This is where her real start of her life began. This small apartment is where she would have impromptu sleepovers with her team that would just come over. This is where she roomed with Michelle and they had such a close relationship together. This is the place where her and Loke fell in love, and was the place of many 'firsts'. But she supposed that all good things must continue to evolve. Maybe the next tenets would enjoy this place as much as her and be the foundation of their lives starting as well. This was just another chapter in her life that was starting to end as another one promised to open.

**~Loke~**

Loke had cleaned up the hut the best he could, but his mind was heavy with much to think about. He explored the island more to see if he could find a way off of it. He searched for any clue really, but to no avail. He sat at his makeshift table he made and contemplated viable theories. He had a few , but he didn't know if he would be ready to face those quite yet. He needed more concrete evidence before he began to start to come to terms of the reality he might be faced with. Without him paying much attention, Lucy began to appear on his bed. He caught the color of golden hair that brought him out of his thoughts. It was around that time of when she would showed up and she was smiling over at him when she woke up.

"Leo! she beamed as she practically jumped off the bed and rushed to his arms. He blinked back in surprise as she suddenly ran to him. "I saw them! I saw our babies!" she took his hands and jumped up and down in her excitement.

"What?!" he almost fell out of his chair from the news.

"I got an ultrasound done and they were so beautiful!" she was radiating pure happiness.

"T-They are?" Loke replied with his infamous grin. Lucy nodded earnestly.

"A little boy and girl!"

"Really?! Lucy, you weren't kidding when you said you were lucky!" He picked her up and wrapped her in his arms as he spun her around in that tiny hut. He was ecstatic. He was going to be a proud father of a son and daughter. He got the best of both worlds and, not only that, but the lion in him was roaring with pure happiness. "A father! I'm going to be a father!" he joined in her happiness. He could feel happy tears flow down from his eyes. He pulled her closer once more and kissed her deeply as this happiness welled inside him. Lucy cupped his neck as they deepened the kiss. So much love and happiness was filled in that tiny place. Once the initial euphoria began to lessen, Lucy felt him rest his forehead against hers as they both looked deeply into each other's loved filled eyes.

"I-I have a request." Lucy bit her bottom lip. He picked her up and let her straddle his lap as he sat back on the bedding.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, a couple things actually. I want your opinion on more than anything on these matters." she got comfortable as she steadied herself by placing her hands on his shoulders. He leaned in and nuzzled her mark.

"What do you think of the name Layla?"

"After your mother?" he asked surprised. Lucy nodded in response.

"I think it is a wonderful name. It is a great way to honor her. Without her, you would have never been born, and nor would our daughter." subconsciously he put a hand on her flat, empty belly. "And I am assuming you have a boy's name in mind, as well?"

"I was thinking Luke..." Loke gave a face in disgust. "Luke? What kind of a name is-" Lucy smiled and placed a finger on his lips.

"Because 'Lu' and 'Ke'. Think about it." she watched as it dawned on him the realization of their names being put together. She felt him hold her tighter with a bright smile.

"Cleaver girl." he kissed her.

"So it has your approval?" she asked uncertain but he gave a nod.

"It does. So Layla and Luke. Strong, proud names. However, I feel there is a theme going on here." he chuckled.

"Hi, we are the 'L' family." Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"As long as I am part of that family. I don't care what we are called." he sighed against her in content.

"Me too." she agreed and ran her fingers through his mane. She lightly massaged his scalp and breathed in his scent. There was a few more moments of content silence. "Now...the big thing I have to ask you." Loke looked up to see an uneasy Lucy looking back at him.

"What is it?" he looked concerned.

"I need to move. I don't have enough space for four people in that studio apartment. It just isn't realistic. But I love my apartment and I don't want to move out without hearing what your input on what we should do." she made sure he understood the 'we' part in this. Loke's smile soften as she was considering the future of them living together. He liked that idea more than she would ever know. He thought for a few moments of the situation.

"Alright, what are our options?"

"A bigger apartment? I am sure there is a bigger apartment in the same building." Lucy shrugged.

"Neighbors and babies really don't mix well. Besides, aren't you always afraid your land lady is just waiting to throw you out on the street if she can?" he asked. Lucy frowned.

"She isn't that terrible..." she trailed off.

"Uh huh. What is the second option?" he asked completely unconvinced.

"Well what about Fairy Hills?" Loke narrow his eyes.

"You are joking right? Absolutely not. How can we live together at an all girl's dorm? Besides you know how much of a cock blocker Erza loves to be. She's sooner castrate me before letting me step foot into my own home." Loke wouldn't hear of it.

"Alright, alright calm down. It was just a suggestion. I guess my final option is a house." Lucy threw her hands up in mock defense. Loke pondered that a few moments.

"Hmm, well that is doable." he nodded in approval.

"But where? I mean I could try and get my parent's place back, but it is too far from Fairy Tail. I mean one day I would like to restore it and live there as a vacation home, but not a place we live permanently. And we can't live at your place because for the same reasons, well that and the fact that time moves differently there; Fairy Tail and Magnolia is our home. It is where I want to live and raise our children." Lucy pointed out. Loke listened to her with closed eyes and thought of the most obvious thing.

"What about the old guild? We would just need to renovate it." he suggested.

"The old Fairy Tail guild? I'll run the idea by Master, maybe we can get it." Lucy liked the idea. It wasn't too far from Fairy Tail and it was out in the open. It had plenty of room for the children to run and raise a family. "But what if it doesn't work out?" she asked.

"Then it wasn't meant to be ours, but we will find our house. Just, not too much pink alright?" he warned.

"Well take out all the fun of it why don't you!" she teased. He chuckled as he rested back on her shoulder and she rested her chin on top of his mane.

"Everything is coming up for us Beautiful. Just you wait and see." he assured her.

"It should.." Lucy decided not to try and worry about the globe and the mess they were in. Fairy Tail will find a way as it has always done in the past. As of now she needed to live her life normal as possible. She need to prepare and plan for the lives coming up and for when Loke was returned to her. In each other's arms they had both found comfort in one another.

**~Couple Days Later~**

Lucy had met with Makarov the following next day and requested to turn the old Fairy Tail guild that was no longer being used into her new home. At first the Master didn't know what to think of it, but as he pondered, it seemed to be the best option. The only compromise he made was that their home be open to Fairy Tail members should they wish to live with them. Lucy was more than happy to agree to this condition. After all, Fairy Tail was her family and family was always there for each other. Once an agreement had been made, they began to work out the price and hired an architect to start planning for the remodeling and renovation. As they looked over the final blue prints before the work could begin, Makarov looked over at Lucy with a serious expression.

"Are you certain about this?" he asked. Lucy gave a reassuring nod.

"Of course Master, It'll be perfect to raise a big family and to be able to house a couple members from the guild. With the private apartments that will be put into place, people can move in and live if they choose to do so. It will be a big family." she smiled brightly at him.

"A big family huh?" he chuckled as Lucy's cheek went pink.

"Well, just being prepared for the future..." she mumbled as she trailed off embarrassed.

"Well if you are satisfied with the blue prints then in a few weeks you should be ready to move in." he put the prints in an large envelope. Lucy blinked in surprise at the news.

'That soon?"

"We are wizards aren't we?" he chuckled.

"Heh, I suppose so. Anyway, I have to do some shopping to take care of. Thank you for everything Master. I am so excited to be working on this with you." she grinned. He gave a nod as she left. He couldn't help but feel proud of the soon-to-be mother. Lucy really was growing up. It just seemed like yesterday she walked in all bright eyed and full of hope. Now she was continuing another chapter or part of her life with the same view. She was going to make a wonderful mother and him a grandfather. He grinned at the thought of another little one running around the guild. Children were, and always have been in his opinion, his weakness and boy did he love it.

Lucy headed towards the market to buy some clothing and dinner for herself tonight. Everything was already so tight from what she was wearing. She finally put on her big girl pants and decided it was time to actually go shopping for maternity clothing. Like moving, she needed to continuing her change in her life. As she turned the corner to head down another street towards the bakery. Lately she had a craving for chocolate covered bananas and strawberries, she found herself stopping dead in her tracks. Before her eyes was Virgo with a darken scowl.

"Long time Princess." she sneered at the crack of her whip.


	17. I Am A Lion-Chapter Seventeen

_Author's Note: Hey guys! As promised, another chapter uploaded! This story is so intense so far, isn't it? Well I hope I don't disappoint with the drama that has been going on thus far! Thank you for the reviews and encouragements! It means a lot to hear from you guys and I'll do my best to keep uploading as this semester is going on!_

_As another reminder: Every 5 reviews I get, I'll upload another chapter. Also, if you haven't gone to my profile to see the poll I have up to make a sequel and you really want one; just go ahead and give a vote. As stated previously, if I get at least 10 then I will do a sequel for your guys! I have already wrapped up this story and it is written and ready to be distributed every week. So just let me know what you guys think and I'll do my best to accommodate! _

_The song for this chapter is "Lion" by Undead Hollywood. This was Ryan's favorite song and hopefully you guys will pull it up to listen to it while you get the essence of the story I was trying to convey! Enjoy!_

I Am A Lion

~Chapter Seventeen~

Dread filled Lucy as she quickly turned to take off in a dead run back the way she came. Fear coursed through her veins. Virgo was here and she was going to finish the job of killing her off. Lucy let out a scream of terror, in futile hope that someone would hear her and come running to stop any attack Virgo might be planning. Fear coursed throughout every fiber of her being. Her chest was tight and the flight response was kicked into high gear. Their lives depended on evading Virgo; however those futile hopes vanished by the sound of Virgo cracked her whip.

"Go ahead and run slave master!" she laughed menacing. Lucy could feel a cramp in her sides as she kept running for her life. She had to endure if she wanted to ensure the safety of their lives. She ignored the pain until suddenly the ground disappeared from under her as Virgo's whip wrapped around her ankle and pulled her dragging back. Lucy luckily twisted her body around to where she fell on her back instead of on her stomach. She let out a cry at the pain as the ground connected to her. The back of her head hit the cobblestone pavement and everything was dizzy for a few moments as she struggled to figure out what the hell just happened. Virgo saw her opportunity and pounced on her. Lucy let out another blood curling scream as she thrashed about.

People started to hear the screams and rush over. However, it did not matter to Virgo, Lucy was a threat and Fairy Tail had declared war by attacking them. She slapped Lucy repeatedly. Lucy could only cry out and block in her vain attempts to get the spirit off of her. People ran up to stop the attack, but Virgo used her whip and kept them at a distance whenever one thought brave enough to even take a step towards them. Lucy was bleeding now from nose and her busted lip. Already she could feel the ache of bruises on her face as she knew that Virgo did not hold back. Tears were falling in pain and fear. All Lucy could do was feel so helpless and cry.

"Stupid bitch! You could have just stayed out of it! If you had done that, then I wouldn't have to kill you!" she grinned evilly with no sound of remorse; but rather of pure joy, "Oh well, lucky me. I get to give punishment." she started to tickle Lucy. Lucy kicked her legs laughing and screaming terrified at the same time. During her tickling, Virgo felt her abdomen and how it was firm and big. She gave a threatening glare down at it.

"Oh oh?! What is this?!" she narrowed her eyes in realization.

"No! Don't!" Lucy begged.

"I believe I remember our king telling you to rip that abomination out. I believe it wasn't supposed to live were his direct orders to you." she coldly spoke. "I guess I'll have to be the one to carry out his orders since you failed to follow them." she sighed as if this was such an inconvenience to her, but catching Lucy's horrified gaze only made her laughed at the terror the mother expressed.

"NO! DON'T! PLEASE NO!" Lucy thrashed harder crying. She couldn't get her hands to protect her belly as Virgo pinned them. The onlookers could only watch in useless horror as they couldn't get close enough to them to stop the madness. Lucy was sobbing something fierce as she continued her vain struggle. Virgo pinned her more down as she was getting tired of her previous owner's antics.

"This will only sting...a lot." she giggled. Lucy thrashed her head from side to side as she screamed. Virgo brought her hand down ready to cut her belly open, but she suddenly stopped inches with widen eyes as they focused on the mark on the celestial wizard's shoulder. Lucy could only sob in her helplessness. Her body trembled as she felt herself in this situation with no Loke to come and protect her from Virgo's wrath. Virgo reached down and yanked Lucy up to sitting position by her hair. Lucy cried out from how rough it felt. Virgo inspected the mark closely.

"What the hell did you do?! What the fuck is this?!" she hissed.

"I-I don't-" Lucy shook.

"What the fuck are you crying for?! I haven't done anything to you yet! Damnit!" she tossed Lucy back on the ground. The back of her head was already sensitive from the first blow; the second was making her fight to stay awake and not let the darkness consume her. She needed to stay awake; if she couldn't, she was just as good as dead. By now the Master and Lisanna were making a beeline to where Lucy was being assaulted as they were running from the guild. Someone had alerted them to what was going on in the town and they were running as fast as they could to hopefully protect Lucy from anymore abuse. Seeing as Virgo might be outnumbered, she got off Lucy and grabbed her by her hair roughly.

"Sorry, but you aren't getting her. Say goodbye slave master, this is the last time you will see this precious world! Time for divine punishment." she spat bitterly. Lucy struggled to get out of her firm grasp as she heard her name being called out in a panic. She barely got a chance to see Makarov and Lisanna attack them until the thunder of the whip cracking made her close her eyes and she disappeared with the celestial spirit.

**~Celestial Realm~**

Lucy didn't know when she awoken or where she was when she did. She found herself in a luxurious room with an architect of materials she knew was not of the world she came from. It was a wide and open chamber. Her bed was in the very center of it as there was subtle hints throughout the masculine style room of Leo's personal symbol. There were no walls, but arches all around the circular room that lead out to a balcony. There were no doors and no stair cases. Light curtains swayed from the breeze and hung over the open arches. Lucy looked down at her clothing as she was wearing a celestial style sleeping gown. She pulled the fur blankets off of her and had gotten up. The ground was made of cold golden stone. The whole room was spinning from standing up. She might have had a mild concussion from the abuse Virgo had given her from her earlier assault.

Weakly, she reached over to one of the four bedposts to steady herself. She felt weak and her body ached. What would she give to have Wendy's healing magic at this point? She looked over and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror above the elegant dresser. She had small stitches over her left eyebrow and bruises on her arms and legs. Confusion heightened her senses as she had no idea where she was and she knew it would only be a matter of time before Virgo came back to torture her. Once she felt that the ground wasn't tilting or spinning, she felt brave enough to wander towards the circular, rounded balcony. The ledge of the balcony came up to her waist and made of ivory in intricate designs. White marble, or what she thought was, was the building's exterior. From the light breeze, the curtains fluttered behind her as she passed through and overlooked the rather large, and regal, estate. It screamed majestic royalty. Lucy could only blink at the sheer amount of wonderment around her. She wracked her brain for where she could possibly be; but it wasn't that hard to really narrow it down.

From what she could already recognized was that she was in the spirit realm and from the 'Leo' symbol, she might very well be in Leo's home. But why would she have received medical treatment from the stitches? Why would she be taken to Leo's chambers alive? Virgo had her on the ropes, so why was she even here? Biting her bottom lip as she did want to stick around to find the answers to these questions, she looked around but there were only balcony and no doors that lead to any exit she could find; much less stairs for that matter. She was surrounded by starry skies and in a tower chamber. Bitterly she couldn't help but think she might be in some bad joke of the story of Rapunzel.

"Where the hell am I?" she spoke dumbfounded as she couldn't help but feel that defeat was about her only option until an opportunity presented itself.

"My palace." came a stern tone. Lucy jumped as she faced the owner of the voice. She saw Leo the Lion in all his regal glory standing in the middle of the room watching her like prey. He wore his obsidian and golden armor with his arms crossed. As he looked at her, his scowl only deepened. Lucy stepped back with fear in her eyes.

"Loke..." she softy whispered.

"I said don't call me so familiarly." he growled dangerously. He stepped forward uncrossing his arms. Lucy stepped back until her back was against the railing. Leo continued his advances on her as he glared down at her with cold eyes.

"D-Don't touch me." Lucy whimpered.

"You are not my master." he ignored her plea. Desperately, Lucy tried to look for a way out, but could not find any options. Her limited choices were to jump to her death or let the lion kill her. She turned to climb on the ledge to jump, but Leo firmly grabbed her wrist, whirling her around roughly, and made her look at him.

"No! NO!" Lucy cried out as she struggled once more, but he ignored her pleas. He yanked her head to the side and moved her hair away from the mark on her neck.

"How did you get this?!" he growled. Lucy had her eyes squeezed tight as she refused to look at him. She was going to die at the hands of the man she loved and it took all she could muster to try and stay strong in her last moments. "I demand an answer slave driver!" he spat angrily.

"You are hurting me!" she cried.

"Liar!" he yelled and yanked her away. Lucy hugged herself as there was a light bruise where he grabbed her on her wrist. Gently, she tried to massage it as to make sure it wasn't broken. "I would never stoop so low as to couple with the likes of you!" he snapped. He shook his head in distain. His long locks were puffed up to the edges in his rage. He started to pace as Lucy could only watch him with cautious eyes.

"Let me go please..." she begged. He stopped and shot her a look of heated disbelief.

"First of all, slave master, you don't get to make any demands." he sneered. "Second, I am the ruler here and I have deemed you to be my prisoner. Learn your place because you do not have anything here that will protect you. You will show me the proper respect before I teach you that lesson." he snapped. At that very moment, Something in Lucy had snapped as she was now seeing red. She had completely had it.

"And what place is that?!" she threw right back at him. He paused as he looked at her in surprise. Whatever reaction he was expecting; it certainly wasn't the fire she was displaying now. "Yeah, I know what I said Mr. High and Mighty! Now you see here! You have been running around here like a big, fucking asshole! I have been man handled, threatened, beaten, and harassed! I am done playing nice with your bullshit! You want to kill me, then you fucking do it! I am so sick of hearing about absolute freedom and about how I'm this 'slave driver'!" she puffed her chest out as it heaved from the blood that was pumping through her emotions. She had yelled at him and her emotions were coursing through her in such speed. She was so over this Loke's antics. Damn her hormones. Why couldn't she have this kind of anger the whole time? She was already on the verge of attacking or crying.

Leo glared at her or a few moments as he registered what she just yelled at him about.

"Fine." he shrugged as he brought up his fist with a dark energy engulfing it. "Dark Regulus!" he called out as he prepared to strike Lucy. Lucy's second wind was gone as her face paled. The only thing she could think to do was crouch in her spot and cover her head as she waited for the end. This was it. This is how she would die. Tears were falling from her face as it was death, not old and gray in a bed or fighting along her spirits, it was death by the one spirit she took a chance on. The one spirit she found true love within. This was their bitter end, she would die and so would he.

As she waited, nothing seemed to happen. It was silent and Lucy braved a peek up at Leo. Leo stood there with a contorted look on his face. He was struggling as his eyes were flashing as if battling with something. His teeth were barred as he groaned in pain. The darkness from his fist were gone and he held his head suddenly as he kneeled.

"Leo?!" Lucy rushed up to him. "Leo! Talk to me!" Lucy gently touched his hands with hers. A golden light sparked on either hand as he threw her back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he shouted at her. Lucy weakly picked herself up. He was fighting himself, but this Leo was winning. He straightened up and glared at her. "Do not EVER suggest I kill you again. I will send another in my place to finish the job." he spoke so coldly.

"Heartless bastard." Lucy glared.

"Watch your mouth around me. My mercy has limits." he snapped. "It is because of you that you are in this mess! You dared to declare war with us celestial spirits and have sent your guild to stop our absolute freedom! Because of this Lucy Heartfilia, you were meant to die." Lucy met his glare with one of her own as she did not back down. "The worst part about this, you stupid, foolish girl, is that you have no idea what you have done. You and I are bound permanently." he shook his head.

"What does that even mean?!" Lucy was confused. The Loke in that hell was sprouting the same thing. That they were bound or something.

"It means, you insufferable girl, that you are essentially going to be immortal. Our lives are forever intertwined as one for the ages." he spat.

"I don't-"

"I will not explain it a second time!" he roared as he was at the last of his patience.

"Just stop yelling!" Lucy felt her sensitive emotions start to kick in.

"Stop that! I will have no tears in my presence!" he growled.

"Fuck off! I am having a day and I'm pregnant! You want me to stop crying, then use the fucking carrot instead of the rod!" she sobbed. He growled, but forced his emotions in check.

"You kept the abomination?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and felt the last of his patience slipping. Lucy backed away from the angry spirit.

"D-Don't you touch my babies!" she snapped.

"Twins? Sweet Regulus, what have we done?" He ran a hand through his mane with a look of pure distraught on his features.

"Takes two to tango Leo and we both know deep down you knew what you were doing!" Lucy frantically tried to wipe away her hot tears as she hiccupped. Could this monster keep cutting her down any deeper?

"Enough of those tears slave driver!"

"I am not, nor ever was I ever one! Why do you keep calling me that nasty name! I never saw any of you as that! Why can't you believe me that I saw you all as family? Even now...after all you have done to me...you still are my family. I would never abuse you! I always fought beside you! Damnit, I love each and every one of you! Don't you know you all are so precious to me?" she sobbed through her passionate tone. Leo studied her for a few moments as her words struck him but alas, he sighed in annoyance.

"Even if that were true, it doesn't matter one way or another. We will obtain absolute freedom. Our circumstances means nothing to our goals; let me clear about that." he stood and spoke without emotion. Lucy shook her head.

"What are you even talking about?! Of course it changes everything! If you do the ritual, then you will only get to live twelve days!" she begged him.

"We are well aware of this. Twelve days is more than spending an eternity in chains." he continued to speak without remorse. Lucy felt frozen as the information sank in.

"Y-you knew...?" she felt sick and the room was getting dizzy as it weighted down on her.

"And because of your stunt, our fates are locked. Lucy Heartfilia, when I disappear and die, so will you." he boldly looked her square in the eye. Lucy's world turned black as she fainted.

**~Loke~**

Lucy did not know how but she looked around and found herself on Loke's island once more. Instead of the bed that she normally would appear in, she was on the shore with the waves. What shook her was the blood curling roar coming from the hut. Lucy made a dead run towards it as she stumbled in her confusion. "LEO!" she screamed out desperately. Loke was withering in pain on the floor holding his head. Lucy kneeled by him and tried to assess the situation. Physically he was fine, but he looked to be in so much pain. "Loke! Talk to me! What happened?! What is it?!" Lucy felt so helpless to help the man she loved.

"I don't know! Are you hurt?!" he cried out.

"No..." Lucy replied confused to why he would think she would be hurt when he was the one rolling on the ground roaring in pain. She tried to soothe him as the pain was starting to pass. After agonizing moments, Loke began to stabilize. Lucy gently helped sit him up as he panted out of breath from the pain. "Take it easy. I'm right here." Lucy rubbed his back.

"I heard you were getting hurt... I saw you cowering and I was going to kill you. My hand wasn't mine. Lucy, what is going on?" Loke looked up to her worried expression. Then something clicked within Lucy.

"Loke...I think...I think you are trapped inside your own mind." She softly spoke at the realization.

"What!" he shouted confused.

"Think about it, everything here has been inspired by our vacation. you have been in here for months and there was no way out of here. Have you seen or heard from anyone other than me?" Lucy asked. All her points were valid and square on.

"If what you say is true...then...how are you here?" Lucy pondered his question for a few moments as he looked at her.

"Your jacket..." she started.

"My-you still have that?!" he exclaimed.

"Of course I do! It makes me feel safe!" Lucy blushed.

"My magic...it had to have brought you here...that is what is connecting us." Loke was still with his own terms of the reality that he just discovered.

"But I don't know how I am here now." Lucy sighed. Loke gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Virgo...tried to kill me and damn near succeeded. It was beaten pretty badly." Loke's eyes darkened to a dangerous color as he shook under her hands on his back rubbing.

"She...did...what?!" he roared

"Hey! Easy big guy! Getting worked up might hurt you worse!" Lucy scolded as she feared for what Loke might do next.

"No! She has gone too far! Where is she?!" he was on his feet now roaring in pure anger.

"Loke...my Leo, please calm down." Lucy took his face in her palms and forced him to refocus on her as she kissed him. She felt him hum against her in a mix of anger and pleasure as he was pulled in two directions as he was conflicted. At least he stopped yelling and getting overworked. Once she felt him loosen his hold on that anger and stopped shaking from his rage, she let him go.

"Good, now stay this calm as I tell you the rest." she shakily took a breath.

"The rest?" he eyed her.

"I was taken to the celestial realm. I was put in a weird tower room. There were-"

"No windows or doors. That is my personal chamber." Loke finished. Lucy gave him a bewildered look.

"Odd that they put me there..."

"They?"

"Well you did, my wounds were bandaged and stitched when I came to. You did say some weird things like about my mark you gave me." She bite her bottom lip.

"What did I say?" Loke demanded still with his darkened gaze.

"We are connected or something. I might be immortal?" Lucy said cautiously as she wasn't sure what to make of this whole situation. Loke eyed her mark that looked brilliant in the light from his hut.

"Then it must be true..." Lucy blinked a few time as she just took in what Loke just spoke.

"Wait what?!" she cried.

"We are connected. I read briefly on it when I was looking up laws. But essentially, this means your fate is now shared with mine." he reached his gentle fingers up to mark as he lightly traced it admirably. Lucy trembled slightly under the touch. His fingers felt good.

"I'm going to be a spirit?" Loke let out a chuckle.

"No, you will stay this young and beautiful for as long as I am alive. Your magic has been sealed with mine. It takes on the more dominant magic and I am after the leader of the zodiacs." he winked. Lucy did not indulge his flirtations.

"Loke." She spoke evenly. He intertwined their fingers together as he pulled her close.

"I will not apologize. Lucy, you and I are one. There will be no contract to break this. We are stuck together for eternity." he spoke with that loving tone of his. It brought her back to that cottage on the beach with the way he was speaking to her. Her face was flushed as his words sank in. Together for the ages. But she had to pull herself out of that little heaven for the reality was so clear and she had to tell him.

"No it won't." Lucy's flushed gaze turned to one of crumbling sadness.

"Of course it will." he went to kiss her but she stopped him.

"The zodiacs are planning the ritual for absolute freedom. They are going to succeed and in twelve days; we will disappear." Loke froze.

"...What..." he whispered as his eyes were unfocused and wild with the thought of his family once again being pulled from him. An unknown emotion spread throughout him. He was breathing with labor as his mind was going in every direction as it was coming together for one single purpose.

"They are going through with the ritual. I can't stop them... no one can. Loke, in twelve days, it won't matter the connection we share because we are going to disappear." Lucy did not deflect from his wild gaze.

"NO! I will NOT let that happen!" he snapped with a feral growl. Lucy got a sense of uneasiness as she was taking in how Loke was looking. He looked like he was ready to engulf them both in his rage.

"Loke, you are trapped here. How can you...LOKE!" Lucy screamed as he was tense and breathing in a way as power was surging through his body. He was being engulfed in golden light as he was starting to snap. His fingers dug into his skin as blood trickled out of them. Lucy, out of his grasp now, could not see his eyes as they were white out.

"Loke!" she cried his name in fear that he was disappearing from her; but he did not hear her, rather just powering up and then white light engulfed them.


	18. Small Bump-Chapter Eighteen

_Author's Note: Welcome back to another fun filled chapter of my story! I hope everyone is enjoying it so far! Your reviews and words of encouragement make it all worth it!_

_As promised, I got at least 5 reviews, so I will update! Also, check out my poll if you haven't quite yet to give me a vote on if you want a sequel or not. _

_The song for this chapter is "Small Bump" by Ed Sheeran. Pull up the music, curl up to the chapter and Enjoy everyone! _

A Small Bump

~Chapter Eighteen~

**~Celestial World~**

Lucy was forced into a dreamless sleep from after when the white light engulfed her. She could not recall anything, but struggled to force herself to awaken. She had a hard time distinguishing from reality and dreaming; that was until an ungloved hand gently squeezed her own. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Leo...no Loke, her Loke sitting on his bed with her hand in his.

"Beautiful..." he breathed in relief. She weakly smiled up at him.

"Welcome home..." Loke brushed her hair out of her face and kept his eyes on her solely.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently. He may look like Leo in that battle armor, but it was her Loke looking back at her. Lucy had to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall as she didn't quite understand what was going on, but at this point she didn't really care. After all, Loke was here somehow, someway.

"So weird hearing those words coming from that body." Lucy admitted awkwardly as she felt his gaze intensely on hers.

"Let me change that." Lucy had to shield her eyes as a golden light enveloped him and he was back to normal in his signature suit.

"There's my lion." she squeezed his hand and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Lucy hummed against the feel of his mouth. How unusually real this felt. She was so used to kissing him in that realm that, this simple moment didn't feel quite real to her. But there they were, her lying in his bed while he moved his mouth against hers as he wanted so desperately to smother her against him and never let her out of his arms. Lucy's tongue desperately tries to gain entrance against Loke and he was happy to obliged. They moved in slow, heated passion. It was until Lucy wince when Loke moved to hold her closer did he registered her injuries. In the back of his mind he was thinking murderous thoughts towards the certain pink haired dominatrix spirit that he would take pleasure in ripping apart with his own two hands when he got a those of hands of his on her. Lucy was so wrapped up in her pleasure that she hadn't noticed the murderous intent on his features. Loke quickly hid his inner thoughts as he pushed his emotions down as to not tip her off to what he was feeling.

"Always your lion Beautiful." He quickly diverted her attention before she could catch on. However, Loke looked down at his beautiful mate and took her features really in. She looked so much different than when she would see him in that place. She had a glow about her and she looked more radiant than he ever imagined. He did take note of her bruises and wound as his gaze drifted to where he was attempting to hold her. Suddenly the murderous emotions boiled back up again.

"I'll kill her. I told you I am going to." his brows furrowed again at the thought that one of his own touched the love of his life. Just seeing the stitches and the marks made him want to return it tenfold. Lucy gently squeezed his hand as she felt the emotions so strongly through their bond. She knew Loke was angry...well livid to be exact, but she couldn't allow him to blame this on Virgo. She wasn't in the right state of mind like he was. He had to see that.

"Just, wait on that please?" she requested as she did not let go of his hand. Her thumb lightly tracing his skin as she studied his darkened expression with understanding. She wasn't blind to know that Loke was feeling all sort of things and could feel them. However, it was going to be a miracle if she could reign him in.

"I'll consider it." he sourly conceded, but Lucy knew better; although, she let it go for the moment.

"Thank you." Lucy gently leaned up and kissed his cheek with a wry smile. When she could return her spirits back to normal, Virgo was going to need her protection from Loke more than ever. She started to sit up against the prodded pillows. Her back was starting to hurt as she had been laying there for gods know how long. As she leaned up against the pillows, the blanket fell down in her lap. Lucy heard an audible gasp from the man who would be the father of her children, as Loke's eyes traveled downward to her swollen belly. Lucy followed his gaze to where his widen eyes were staring.

'C-can I?" he asked hesitantly. Lucy gave a nod as her eyes misted once more. She laid back as she pulled up the bottom of the gown to reveal more bruises on her creamy legs to her lace panties, and then the growing belly. Loke let out a gulp as he took her in with amazed awe. He strained not to close his eyes as he spent this whole time not with her. He hated to admit it but he bitter now. All this time he missed so much and she had changed in a blink of an eye really. He didn't want to miss another single moment with the mother of his children. Just what other things have changed in his absence that she did not let him know about?

Now he was in his own home looking at his women and seeing her grow with full life. He couldn't help but feel a bit of happiness of something a long time coming. He cautiously brought a hand to touch her belly. Lucy watched him with soften eyes. This would be his first time meeting his children. By now, everyone has seen her or touched her belly at the guild. How something so small to some could mean the world to this man that was trapped in that awful place for months. His eyes met hers for a moment and she smiled widely.

'It's okay Leo, go ahead." she gently encouraged him. He moved his eyes back to her belly and spayed hand on her harden flesh where his two children were growing. His hands were always warm and comforting; that was especially true in this case. She had dreamt of this moment for a long time and here he was meeting his little ones. The emotions welled up and overflowed Lucy's eyes as she watched the expressed features of the man she loved more than life itself. Surprise, awe, warmth were a few she more than recognized.

"Wow...Lucy I'm...I'm going..." emotion welled up as well into his face. Lucy intertwined her fingers with his own in his free hand.

"You are going to make an amazing father." she laughed through her own tears. His hand continued to rub her belly lazily. He leaned down and gently kissed it as he was overjoyed. A father; he was going to be a father. He had never thought in all his years that this would even be possible or even happen. But here his Beautiful was laying in his bed with their children growing. Suddenly that hell was million miles away as time was frozen for them in this place. He watched Lucy hitch in a breath as she was surprised by his act to kiss her belly.

"Lucy, thank you." he couldn't mask his grateful tone. He sat back up and their gazes didn't leave each other. She could still feel his hands rub her belly as they smiled through their own tears.

"Don't thank me, you are the one who put them there in the first place." she rolled her eyes letting out a watery laugh, but didn't falter her smile. He removed his hand from hers and cupped her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away the stray tears as she leaned into his affection palm. Funny how the other Leo was so rough and careless; but the true Leo that was here right now was the man she fell in love with.

"I promise from now on, you won't be doing anymore of this alone." he spoke with strong conviction.

"Don't make promises you cannot keep Leo. We are still stuck in the middle of this place." Lucy adverted her gaze and he kept his sprayed hand on her abdomen.

"I am well aware of our situation." he coolly replied.

"It will be a matter of time until they realize you are back to your old self. They may turn on us both, and there is still the matter of the Spirit King missing. We are in a real mess." Lucy spoke a loud more to herself than to him. Loke couldn't help but agree with her. They were in quite a bind and they needed to plan quickly if they hope to restore order. Suddenly, both were brought out of the tense mood to a movement stirring within Lucy's belly. Both suddenly looked at each other in astonishment and both broke out into wide smiles.

"Did you feel that?" Lucy whispered excitedly.

"They said 'hello'." he chuckled.

"They moved Leo...this was the first time..I didn't think you'd..." Lucy's smile was brilliant as she let out choked sobs. For the first time, something she thought would never happen; was happening right before her eyes. Loke pulled her in for another kiss as they shared this long awaited happy moment together. He kept his hand with hers as they movement in Lucy's belly fluttered about.

"Save us Leo. For you and everyone here, for Fairy Tail, and especially our future...please..." she begged him when they broke from the kiss for the desperately needed air. Loke's eyes harden from his soften gaze.

"I'll do more than that, I'm going to fix everything; but you cannot stay here Lucy. At least, not right now you can't. I'm taking you back to the guild and then I'm going to help the others against the zodiacs."

"But Virgo..."

"Will never touch you again. you are to stay at the guild until I come and get you personally." Loke removed himself from the bed and leaned down to cradled her to him in his strong embrace. He slipped an arm under her knees and he pressed her to his chest as the celestial warmth embraced her fully. Lucy felt strangely stronger than she had been this whole pregnancy. She was feeling back to her old self magic wise. Was Loke giving her some of his own energy? His scent filled her as it was more potent than the jacket or Levy's charm could ever be. Lucy gripped him and breathed it in. It was a refreshing effect after going all this time with withdrawal.

"I love you." she whispered into his offered celestial magic warmth.

"Lucy, I will move the stars for you alone if you wished it." he replied kissing her.

"Silly Lion, I don't want the stars or for you to move worlds. I just want to be in your embrace."Lucy peeked up at him.

"In due time Beautiful. First step is getting us back." he flashed her one of his signature smiles and then suddenly they appeared back into the guild hall.

**~Fairy Tail Guild~**

As common knowledge states that time in the celestial world is different from the normal one. The time that Lucy had disappeared had been several hours at best, but three weeks have past. More than half the guild had returned due to too many injuries or with messages from the others that were still in the battles with the zodiacs. There was a heaviness from the dark cloud that hung over the guild. One of their own was ripped away from them violently and they could only do is search and try to find an answer while they fought the other zodiacs to hopefully to prevent the ritual from being preformed. Then with the sudden bright light, a silence washed over the members as Lucy and Loke appeared in the middle of the guild. Loke had cradled her to his chest protectively as she had her arms wrapped around his neck. Lucy felt uneasy with the shocked looked from her fellow comrades as one could hear a pin drop from the deafening silence.

"LET HER GO!" bellowed out Makarov as he stormed up to the couple. He was seething and he glared up at Loke; still not certain if the celestial spirit was on their side or not.

"Master, it is okay. He is Loke again." Lucy reassured the angered man quickly. Lucy still clung to him as she didn't dare to let go in case someone tried to take a shot at him. Makarov was not convinced as he glared at the pair with a livid expression.

"Explain." was all he growled out. If there was one thing that this man was, he was protective of his children.

"Master, Lucy broke me from the prison in my mind. I have returned." Loke spoke sincerely as the two stared each other down. Loke's expression was serious and he tightened his hold on Lucy, in case he needed to make a speedy retreat. The moments passed by and the guild was silent. Finally the Master broke out into a knowing smile.

"I am glad to see two of my children have returned home." he finally spoke. Lucy and Loke relaxed as the tension was now gone. Lucy could have sworn she heard the same relief sigh from everyone was watching them in baited breath.

"Master..." Lucy smiled. Loke relaxed and gently set Lucy back on her feet but she stayed near his side. In her opinion, she spent far too much time away from him as it was. Internally, she feared that if she let go of him now, he might disappear as he did before. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he looked at the Master with, still, his serious expression.

"Master, Please look after Lucy. I am going to go help the others and change them back somehow." he spoke. Fear etched over Lucy's face.

"What! No! You are not going anywhere!" she argued.

"Lucy!" He snapped and turned his gaze to her. He had an intensity but it softened.

"I'll be right back."

"Like hell you will!" Lucy could feel tears welling up as she gripped him.

"This isn't up for discussion. Natsu and the others are going to need me to help." he cupped her cheek. she turned away from his hand.

"I just got you back! We need you here!" she emphasized the word 'we' as he got the hidden meaning. For a second his eyes went to her protruding belly and then back to her.

"I am sorry Beautiful, but if I let the others die under my watch, I will never forgive myself." he spoke softly with a mixture of regret in his tone. A more tears fell from Lucy's eyes as they replaced the dry ones already on her cheeks. Didn't this man realize how her heart was breaking from him being ripped away from her once again? Didn't he promise that she wasn't going to go through this alone anymore?

"Y-you bastard...you want to leave us!" she couldn't keep her composure when she was this far pregnant and this far worked up. Already, she felt the world was dying if he left her side. She could, nor wouldn't, let him go. Levy walked over. She was bandaged on her one arm and her one thigh.

"Lucy..." she spoke gently. Loke peeled her off, but still held onto her one hand. Lucy was crying in Levy's shoulder. He squeezed her hand as he looked back to the Master.

"Very well, it looks like your mind is made up. Hurry then up Loke and get to the others. They are engaged in battle with the other zodiac as we speak. They will need you more now than ever." he informed. Loke gave a nod.

"I understand Master. I won't let you down." he replied. He could hear Lucy's soft sobs as Levy rubbed her friend's back.

"Make sure all my children return home." Makarov emphasized the statement so that Loke could understand the weight of the true meaning behind it.

"Of course Master. All of us will be returning back." Loke then turned to Levy. "Make sure Lucy gets to Parlyusica and to see if our children are alright." he showed his true concern. Lucy was trembling in Levy's shoulder as she was just crying.

"I'll send for her right away." Levy nodded. Loke let go of Lucy's hand and made her face him. Her cheeks were tear stained, but she was the most beautiful creature he had ever had the pleasure of calling 'his'.

"I will be back before you know it." She refused to look at him. She really was a pitiful sight, but he could feel and understand her fears through their new connection. She adverted his gaze and hiccupped through her soft sobbing. It was quite the spectacle if you were one looking at the bizarre scene. He removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Put it on, you know it has always kept your safe." he gently spoke. Trembling, Lucy put her arms in and wrapped herself in the coat.

"Y-you better come back to me. I swear to the gods, I will bring you back myself..." she hiccupped. He couldn't help but smile as he found her so endearing. He pulled her into his embrace as she nuzzled his shoulder and gripped him tight.

"Without a doubt." he murmured and captured his lips. He removed himself as Lucy held herself. He stepped back as Levy called out.

"Wait Loke." she stopped him. "You should have this." Levy reached in her pocket and pulled out something in her hand. Loke looked down as he placed it in his own palm. It was her copy of the sonogram. "You should keep this, please?" she offered. He gazed at the photo with gratitude. He saw them; his two children. He felt the lump in his throat as his eyes soften so much. This was the beautiful result of their love. Already he could see their noses were his and maybe the ears. He felt the biggest smile spread across his face as he looked carefully at the precious children that, one day soon, he was not only going to meet, but also raise.

"Levy, thank you." his voice was heavy with gratitude. He took the photo and put it in his shirt pocket as he rolled up his sleeves. "However, I will return it when I come back. Thank you for giving me my lucky charm. I will make sure it finds its way back to you." Lucy still had the small tears falling down as she held her hands to her chest and looked at him so sadly. Her eyes were red and puffy as she was so pale. It his broke his heart to see her this way.

"Loke..." she whispered out.

"Be back before you know it. Take care of my girl, would ya Levy?" he playfully winked, then in a golden light he was gone. Lucy just felt her heart drop as he was gone. She didn't like to think he was gone for good again. There would be no Loke should she fall asleep. Her body was trembling. By now, Jet was already gone to retrieve Parlyusica. All heads turned to Makarov as he cleared his throat.

"Lisanna, please show Lucy to one of our guest rooms." he requested.

"I'll help Master." Levy smiled.

"Very good." he replied. Lucy kept her head down as worry was filling her. She didn't like to think of Loke so far away but it couldn't be helped. Lisanna and Levy escorted Lucy to one of the guest rooms in the guild for visitors; the very same rooms for when Yukino showed up with the text. They got her into spare pajamas of Mirajane's and situated in a bed. Lucy curled up into his jacket and softly cried. Levy stayed by her side as Lucy cried. Her heart was concerned for Loke at the moment and didn't want to think of the worst case scenario. He had left again; she just wanted him back more than ever. _'Why did he have to go?'_

It didn't take long until Parlyusica arrived. She wore her usual scowl as she greeted the expectant mother. Levy moved to the opposite side of the room to let the two start their work.

"And just what kinds of shenanigans did you find yourself this time?" she spoke humorlessly.

"The usual amount..." despite how Lucy's heavy heart, she felt suddenly nervous around the bitter healer. Parlyusica narrowed her eyes.

"I see. Well I have been informed of the usual amount." she spoke evenly. "Mind telling me where your spirit dragged you away for three weeks?"

"It's been three weeks..." she spoke dumbfounded.

"Hmm, well lay back and tell me where did you end up going." she started to prepare for the examination. Lucy felt a little overwhelmed. She had disappeared for three weeks when in reality it was probably a couple hours. She was a bit, more so, nervous to say anything wrong since Parlyusica had been so helpful and she didn't want to do or say the wrong thing to possibly anger her further.

"Just...to his home..." she carefully said.

"Uh huh." the healer wasn't fooled. She continued the examination with minimum conversation. Levy sat reading a book as she waited for Lucy to finish. Parlyusica moved to washer hands as Lucy was free to sit back up and fix her clothing as she had done before. She felt much more weight this time as it was almost a struggle to do just that.

"Are they alright?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes and no." came a sigh from Parlyusica. Levy looked over worried.

"Bad news first." Lucy spoke firmly. Once her closed were fixed and the blanket over her lower half; she crossed her arms still wearing Loke's jacket. She was doing her best to preserve her modesty.

"Very well," Parlyusica wiped her hands clean and walked back to Lucy's bedside. "They are growing at an alarming rate. I am not sure what happened or if it is a combination of the bath products, a trip to the celestial world, Loke's return, or the fact that it could just be genetics; regardless, the point is that they are advancing far more than expected. That is why you can see them and know the gender on the monitor or feel the movement you are currently feeling now." She gave the news to her straight. Lucy's eyes widen.

"How soon?!"

"If I had to guess, perhaps two months but most likely sooner. I must warn you, if you should return back to the celestial realm," she spoke directly to Lucy with her eyes bore straight into the young mothers as Lucy's hand rested on top of her moving belly, "the chances of them being born there are indefinite." Lucy let out a gulp as worry set in.

"And the good news?" Parlyusica blinked back surprised.

"That was the good news, you will be able to see them sooner than expected. They are healthy."

"That isn't good news at all! I have nothing done or prepared! What-"

"Shut up." Parlyusica cold tone stopped Lucy right in the middle of her panic episode. "Just be grateful they will even be born after the hell you enforced upon them. Enough worrying, you do that too much and you might as well guarantee a miscarriage or still born." she spoke harshly. Lucy wrapped her arms protectively around her middle. Just the thought of either of those things happening set her on edge. "I'll return in a week for another check up; that is, unless you end up back in the celestial realm; and by then you will end up having them there." she warned.

"It is always something with me isn't there?" she sighed in disbelief.

"I have been noticing the same thing." Lucy felt the dark cloud over her at Parlyusica's words.

"Don't lose faith child, it will be alright in the end." the healer placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave a smile.

"I'll try...thanks Parlyusica." she replied with no much hope in her tone. Levy didn't say anything as she stayed in the corner with her book as she gave the two their privacy as best as she could.


	19. Built The Pyramids For You Babe-Ch19

_Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter! Good news everybody, it looks like this is my longest chapter by far! So I hope you all enjoy it! The reviews you all keep submitting have been so astronomically great! As promised, I got 5 reviews; So another chapter is up! Please don't forget to check out my poll. I only got 7 yes's for a sequel. So 3 more and yeah, I suppose I will do it!_

_Anyway, I hope I don't disappoint with this work and you all enjoy it! Please keep reviewing, it makes me so happy to know you all enjoy it and makes me want to update that much faster! The song for this chapter is "Past Lives" by Ke$ha. Go ahead and pull it up to listen as you read! Enjoy guys!_

Built The Pyramids For You Babe

~Chapter Nineteen~

Shortly after Parlyusica had left, Levy helped Lucy back into bed so that her friend could rest. However, no matter which way she had turned, she couldn't get comfortable. The bed was not theirs, but at least she had his jacket. She pressed it to her face and her Loke was back; all this time, and now he had finally returned to her...yet he was off again saving everyone.

"Damnit...I want him here..." she curled up more around his fresh jacket as she whimpered. The babies moved around inside her at her frustration. Her emotions were affecting them, but also now that they could now move, they took full advantage of that. Sighing, Lucy looked up at the infirmary ceiling, "Come back to me soon Leo..." She could still feel the fluttering about as she didn't know how she could sleep with all the worrying. With one hand, she brought it to her stomach and lightly rubbed circles on it out of instinct; in the hopes that she would calm down their precious ones. "Hang in there guys...you aren't quite ready to come out just yet. Know that I know best, so you better listen to me okay?" she murmured. Levy was on the other side of the room trying to busy herself as to not let Lucy feel she was prying into this intimate moment. Letting out a soft sigh, Lucy couldn't stop the soft smile from gracing her lips as the fluttering was starting to calm down. Knowing that Loke would want her to sleep, she decided to nestle more into the bedding and at least try. It didn't take her long until a dreamless sleep overtook her.

**~Sometime Later~**

A gentle hand ran through her hair as she started to come back to her senses. The room was lightly dimmed and it was dark outside the windows. Someone was sitting on her bed beside her. Hesitantly, she peek one eye open to glance up at who was disturbing her slumber. Loke sat there petting her hair and looking down at her with soft adoration.

"Y-you're back?" she spoke with sleep heavy in her voice.

"For now, we got word that the Princess is coming here. She claims that she has a way to stop the ritual." he gently spoke. Lucy was fully awake as she looked him over. He had some bandages on him but they were minor and his glasses were not his face. He wore his suit still and his fingers continued to thread through her locks. It felt so comforting to have him right by her side, but she frowned at the realization that there were so many questions she had for him.

"And the others?" she asked.

"I got there just in time and managed to get us all back here safely. As right now, everyone is resting and getting medical attention. Apparently the zodiacs were fighting back harder than ever..." he gave her a smile to ease her but Lucy could see through is facade. She could only imagine how Loke must feel to fight against his brethren and to now call them enemies. Loke watched Lucy sit up fully in the bedding and rub the sleep out of her eyes. She tried to return Loke's smile with one of her own at focusing on the good news he gave; everyone was back at the guild and there were no deaths. That was better news than what she had hoped for. Grateful was the dominant emotion she felt that their safety of when they returned.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as move his one hand to the side of her face and she rested her cheek in his palm.

"Better but..." Loke's soften expression slowly mixed with concern.

"They aren't..." he hesitantly asked.

"No, no! They are just perfect! Just...now you are back and I have a better source of celestial magic sustaining them, they are growing at a rapid rate at the moment and will continue as the pregnancy progresses.

"That isn't great news...but it will be fine. We will deal with this together now." His thumb lightly brushed her cheek and felt relief fill him. Pride was shown on his features as he couldn't stop the grin from overtaking his expression.

"If I make another trip to the celestial realm, chances are I'll be having them there. Parlyusica said...well I have little under two months left before I could deliver." Lucy bit her bottom lip as she delivered the news to him. Loke leaned in and captured her lips. It wasn't passionate or deep, but rather a comforting one that made Lucy feel that 'everything is going to be alright'.

"As I said, we will make due together in this matter. Together there is nothing we cannot handle." he rested his forehead on hers and wiggled his nose with her to rile a smile out of her.

"How can you say that? I don't have clothes or a nursery set up, and we are in the middle of this weird fight!" she voiced her concern, but Loke didn't return the concern she was emitting. She felt like a mother hen as all these worries plagued her and with the birth on the horizon, she didn't know how things were going to pan out now.

"Nothing that cannot be fixed by me alright?" he gazed into her worried expression as he quickly stole another kiss.

"Leo..."

"Gods I love it when you call me that." he purred proudly.

"No funny ideas, that is how we ended up in this situation." she grumbled playfully.

"You started it if memory serves correctly." he mischievously chuckled. That earned him a playful slap on the shoulder as Lucy pulled away from him.

"Terrible." she couldn't hide the happiness from her voice. Her Leo had returned to her once more and the best part was that it was in their normal world to where she could be with him physically.

"Why yes I am." he deeply gazed at her with bedroom eyes. They stayed content like this for several moments until reality began to settle back in once more.

"Leo...how are we going to fix this?" she let the smile out of her eyes and replaced it with concern, worry, and fear.

"You let me worry about that. I'll bring you clothes from the celestial realm and I'll check on the renovations of our house. Lucy, I will put an end to this war; I swear it." he took her hands into his own as he lightly kissed each knuckle, swearing all to her.

"I'm scared..."

"Don't be. I'm right here Beautiful, and I don't plan to go anywhere this time. I love you." Leaning once more, he kissed her; small tears trickled down Lucy's closed eyes as they relished into each other's deep heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hummed against his dancing tongue.

"I love you my Lion." she whimpered in pleasure.

"Are you hungry?" he diverted their attention. As much as he wanted to make love to her in this moment, his protective instincts outweighed his passion ones. He needed to be a man and a father right now; he could be his inner beast in the sheets when they were in a place where no one could hear them. He was selfish that way in wanting her all to himself; so these things would have to come in proper times. Lucy thought for a moment but then quickly froze as she contemplated the question.

"I don't know when I last ate..." her eyes widen. Loke narrowed his eyes.

"You need food. I'll have to make you something."

"I'll come with you."

"No, stay and rest Beautiful. You shouldn't be on your feet." Lucy gave him a scowl at his suggestion.

"I have had plenty of rest to last me a lifetime thank you very much. If I were to rest anymore, then I would be in a coma. I think it would do me some good to stretch my legs and move around." she crossed her arms in her pout.

"Lucy-"

"I'm pregnant, not dying Loke. I have been taking care of myself this whole time." she threw the covers off her and stormed out of the bed. Loke's hand shot out and gently gripped hers.

"Lucy, I didn't mean it that way." he softly spoke.

"Whatever, I'm hungry. I want your food." she pulled him up to her as she glared up at him with determination. He removed his grip and laced her fingers with his own.

"Heh, as you wish." he smiled and went to give her a comforting kiss, but her belly stopped him as they both looked down with mixed smiles.

"I'm going to have to get that fixed." she pouted playfully. Loke took one of his hands and gently rubbed her belly.

"Never, you look so damn beautiful like this. Not only that, but the fact that they are mine makes it even more special. Lucy, I really do love you." he glowed with pride and Lucy's heart was skipping beats at how happy he made her in that moment in the dimmed infirmary wing.

"Leo..." she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her mouth over his in happiness that radiated off of her. He held her to him as he returned the kiss with his own. The kiss was broken off with the hungry protest from her belly. Taking her hand into his once more, he led her to the guild's kitchen and beer hall. They came to the surprise that Mirajane was already there making meals while some others were awake and eating. Everyone that Lucy could see was bandaged in one way or another. Mira smiled over at the couple as they walked towards her from the guest entrance.

"Mira!" Lucy spoke happily as she waddled hand in hand with Loke beside her.

"Lucy, glad to see you are awake. So, how are you feeling?" Mira smiled knowingly.

"Much better, thanks." Lucy's smile was wider.

"Mira, Lucy needs to eat. Do you mind if we use your kitchen?" Loke asked.

"I figured she would be hungry once she had gotten up. I have already had something prepared. I'll get your trays ready then. Why don't you both have a seat and I'll bring it out to you both." she gave a wink and left to heat up their meals. Loke helped Lucy into a booth as he stay close to her. It didn't take long until Mira had down up with their meal and set it down for them.

"So any news on the babies?" she slyly pried. Lucy picked up her utensil and greedily began to eat; however, she about choked on her bite at the mention of Mira's question. Loke rubbed her back and smiled up at Mira as if everything was perfectly normal.

"Healthy and growing fast." he spoke proudly as Lucy got herself together. She reached for the juice and drank clearing her throat as Mira paid no mind.

"Any names picked out then?" she continue with that angelic smile of hers. Lucy gave Loke a nervous glance as he returned it with a mischievous one.

"We uh...thought of a few." Lucy chose her words carefully.

"But nothing set in stone quite yet." Loke chuckled as he replied. Mira gave a small pout as she knew she was not going to get any closer than that out of the pair. She knew she was going to have to wait like everyone else at the guild.

"Well, let me know if you need anything else or want more food?" she nodded.

"Thank you so much Mira. This is delicious." Loke thanked her as he took a bite from his own tray as Lucy continued to eat hers in a rush. The food from Mira's kitchen was nothing she had tasted from other places. Hers always had a warmth to it that would fill Lucy up with good feelings every time. Loke watched Mira return to the bar and let out a relieved sigh.

"I expected more of a fight out of her." he chuckled.

"Oh believe me, that woman is persistent. She'll be back; she has been trying to get information out of me for the longest time." Lucy gloomily spoke as she was beginning to slow down in her meal. Loke started to push at least half of his plate back onto hers. Lucy gave him a confused look.

"You are eating for three remember. Besides, you are malnourished and need this more than I. I'm not that hungry anyways." he assured her while kissing her temple. Lucy's cheeks turned pink, but gratefully went back to her meal without a protest. Loke could sense she was starving and wasn't going to argue with him on that. Loke relaxed in his seat as he grazed his meal while stealing glances over at Mira that was watching them like a hawk.

"I suppose they don't nickname her the 'demon' for nothing." Loke said offhand as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she leaned into his warmth as her meal was beginning to look long gone. Silently, they looked around the peacefulness of the late night guild hall. There were maybe a couple members among those awake still. Of those that were still awake there were Gildarts, Cana, Mira, and Reedus. Loke felt Lucy hold his free hand with her as she polished off the last bites of the meal. They felt as one in the comfort of the other's company. The trays were now empty and Lucy cuddled up in the booth in Loke's lap. Her feet dangled off the side as she rested her head in the crook of his neck as his warms encircled her.

"I don't want this moment to end." she whispered him.

"We will have all the moments in the world." he promised her by kissing the top of her head.

"Prom prom?" she eyed up at him while holding out her pinky. He smiled in spite of himself.

"A pinky promise? Really?" he teased but she gave a deepen scowl as she insisted with still holding out her pinky. Rolling his eyes he wrapped his pinky with hers.

"Prom prom." he embarrassingly replied as the wide smile spread across Lucy's face. He could only shake his head chuckling at her childlike demeanor. However, as silly as the promise was, he sincerely swore to her. They cuddled up under the candle lit guild and enjoyed the privacy of each other's company with the minimum audience. Lucy got a glimpse of what her future with Loke would mean and as she snuggled into his warmth and his strong heartbeat; she couldn't help but fall in love all over again with this vision that had wanted all along.

**~Next Day~**

Lucy was lightly shaken awake by Levy.

"Lu-chan, you need to wake up." Levy smiled down at her sleepy friend. Lucy was buried deep into the covers. She found the bed warm and comforting after Loke had laid her down into it after they returned from the guild hall. He had slept next to her and she was in his arms all night. However, as she began to shift herself awake, his absence did not go unnoticed.

"Levy...what is wrong? Loke?" Lucy blinked groggily as she yawned.

"Natsu and Gray went out for training with him. Erza and I wanted to take you out for breakfast and catch up. Come on, get dressed." she went over to the chair where Lucy's celestial clothing was ready for her to wear. Lucy sat up abruptly and alert as she began to realize the fact that Loke had left her to hang out with others without waiting on her. She narrowed her eyes as Levy got a glare that made the petite mage step back a few steps.

"Bullshit. What happened? Where is she?" Lucy spoke dangerously. After the painful past months, something wasn't right about this and her senses were on high alert at the suspicious mage. Before Lucy could demand an answer, the door opened and Erza strode in.

"Relax Lucy, just get dressed and come with us." the warrior woman spoke with the authority in her voice.

"Well hello to you too Erza, but I am going nowhere without Loke." Lucy was now angry but inside her infuriation was terror and panic that something was not right with the whole situation. Loke would never just up and leave her; after the hell they had been put through; he wouldn't leave without her just as much as she wouldn't leave without him. Before Lucy's thoughts ran wild, Erza pulled something from her pocket and handed it to the defensive mother-to-be.

"I knew you might have this sort of reaction, so I had Loke write you a note. Read it and come out when you are ready. We will be waiting outside the door." she gently spoke. Lucy was overworked and she knew a cornered person when she saw one. Lucy held the note close to her as her breathing was starting to calm down. The fluttering within her belly was moving wildly at her emotions as Lucy was losing her mind at the thought of Loke being far away from her once again. Erza gave a glance to Levy as they both understood that Lucy needed space. They took their leave as Lucy tried to calm the fluttering and her shaking. She used her free hand to rub circles along her belly as she forced herself to calm down. With a shaky breath that she released, Lucy turned her attention to the letter as she expected the worst. Something inside her feared that he would be going back to the battle and leaving her behind. She shook her head at the thought as she debated how she was going to stop being so reckless. With not much left in her resolve, she found the will to open up the letter.

To her surprise, the contents of it simply told her that he went to train with Gray and Natsu. and to catch up with the guys. He also requested that she get some fresh air by going with Erza and Levy to breakfast without a fuss. He finished the note by saying how much he loved her and would see her when he got back. The letter was in his handwriting, but she still felt uneasy. Realizing that Loke would write this, he knew that things were fine. Reluctantly, she gotten dressed in the celestial clothing Loke had set out for her. She caught herself in the mirror. In spite of herself, she could only feel the warm glow of her own smile etched across her lips. The clothes shown off her figure and most importantly, put the growing bump in an attractive light. The color of the cloth was the type of blue that Loke liked to see Lucy in and she couldn't help but feel the pride as there were little symbols of the lion mark on her outfit; it was almost regal in that aspect and it fit her perfectly.

But what really swelled her up with the most pride was that she was going to be a mother and she looked the part of the wife to the King of Beasts. Slowly she brought her hands up to her belly and held it. Inside there was life growing; life that Loke had put there that showed their love. She just melted in this private moment alone with her growing belly. But it was short lived as she eyed the door and knew that the others were waiting on her. She grabbed her brush and started to fix her hair. She admired herself back at the mirror once she was satisfied with the style she went with. It was uncanny how much she looked just like her mother. She fixed her bangs and then went to greet her two impatient friends.

Erza helped her into the car as Levy sat next to Lucy in the back. Lucy wasn't at all worried until she heard the deafening click of the doors being locked once Erza took her spot in the driver's seat. "Erza?" Lucy asked confused.

"Blindfold her Levy." Erza smirked as she looked back.

"Sorry Lucy but this is for your own good." Levy grinned. Lucy glared dangerously at both women.

"What is going on?!" panic was laced in her tone. But neither replied as they held her down and blindfolded the pregnant woman. "I DON'T LIKE THIS!" she cried. Levy felt a little bad for her friend but Erza kept her on track.

"Don't worry, you will find out soon enough." Erza soothed her as she faced forward and started the car.

**~Unknown Location~**

The car came to a stop after a short drive. Lucy had her arms crossed and sitting as far away from Levy as she could. She gave them both the silent treatment as her panic was making her tremble and her belly move around in her anxiety. There was a tension thick in the air from Lucy's anguish, but the two did not mind. she felt the car come to a stop. "I demand you let me out right now." she spoke coldly.

"Aww Lu-chan don't be so upset. You are going to feel so bad later." Levy tried to appease her angry best friend. She had felt a little bit guilty for how Lucy was reacting from this. She didn't think it would be this bad of reaction when they were planning this idea, but clearly it was a miscalculation on their part. But the damage was done.

"I am so over surprises! My whole existence is surprises!" Lucy snapped evenly.

"Okay, okay, pregnant women tend to be emotional with mood swings...this must explain why she is angry and happy at different seconds..." Erza spoke a loud to herself as she was trying to understand Lucy's odd behavior; well what she considered to be odd. Lucy felt the need to hit the scarlet haired woman, but resisted with sheer power of will. Before Lucy could snap back a rebuttal for the offhand comment, she felt her side door being opened. Lucy's protest and cold demeanor froze in place as the scent that she had grown to adore gently took her hands into his own. Just like that, all her anger dissipated.

"Leo...?" she asked confused. She could hear the snickering between Levy and Erza from inside the car as she tried to find Leo with her blindfold still on.

"Yes, it is me Lucy. Breathe. You look like you are about to murder someone." he spoke to her gently as if comforting a small child. Lucy's trembling began to calm as she felt relieved to know Loke was near her. However the fluttering within her didn't stop. She felt him hug her to calm her. Small tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as she didn't like him being so far away. She didn't know if she was ever going to ever get back to how they once were? With the babies being so close to their due date, and the feuding going on, Lucy wanted to keep closer to her than ever.

"B-bastard, you left me without kissing me goodbye." she hissed as she tried to remain angry instead of this sappy mess. Thank god the blind fold was covering her eyes so he couldn't see what he was doing to her. However, this earned her a chuckle from the lion as he helped her out of the car and lead her.

"Not kissing you goodbye? How do you know I didn't?" his tone was humorous, but she wasn't in the mood for his antics.

"What have you concocted up this time you crazy lion?" she scoff.

"Afraid it wasn't me this time." he smirked as he moved behind her and got her into position. His fingers went up to the ends of the blindfold to remove it. He leaned into her ear and whispered "Surprise" as he pulled and Lucy gazed in bewilderment. There, that stood before them, was their renovated home; their house.

"Leo..." she breathed as her heart was pounding.

"Been finishing the details of it all morning." he held her as she pressed her back to his chest was those small tears of happiness fell down her cheeks. It was their home; the place where they were going to raise their family. Loke hummed against her neck as he lightly kissed his mark on her neck. Lucy's hand rubbed over his as they were around her middle.

"Have fun Lucy!" Erza waved from the car as Levy sat up front now. They both buckled up and drove off. Once they are gone, Loke turned his beautiful mate in his arms so she could look at him. Her belly rested against his as he could feel them kicking.

"How long have they been doing that?" He looked down a little concern.

"All morning thanks to your stupid surprise. I was so worried you jerk!" she pouted but he cupped her face and kissed her.

"Well I am here to make it better now. Do you want to see our new home?" he smirked against her lips. Lucy gave an earnest nod. He took her by her hand and lead her into their new home. He furnished everything from the spiritual world. He lead her to most of the spots as everything in this home was about Loke, Lucy, and Fairy Tail. He, however, saved the bedrooms for last.

"Why did we stop here?" Lucy asked as they stood before two double white French doors that the windows were covered by curtains.

"Well, before I show you our bedrooms, I first wanted to show you the back yard. I think you will like the jungle gym I put up for them." Loke grinned proudly. Lucy's soft smile warmed him as he could feel just how grateful she was for him.

"Leo..." He took her hand into his and opened the door. As they walked out they were greeted with a big "SUPRISE!" as all members of Fairy Tail and friends shouted as a big party was being taken place. "What is..." Lucy stumbled to find the right words to express her shock.

"Welcome to your baby shower!" Mira smiled brightly as she came up to the surprised expectant mother.

"Baby shower..." she spoke surprised herself as it began to dawn on her everything from this morning. She looked around at everyone from Fairy Tail to the neighboring guilds, to even her old landlady that were present. Mira had organized a barbeque picnic complete with music, dance floor, hanging lights, and lots of food. It was sort of house warming, baby shower, welcome back Loke, and just a reason to have a party, party that Mirajane had planned with some help of the other female mages. Erza and Levy had shown up after they had parked the car. Loke had come forward to them to apologize on Lucy's behalf; but no offense was taken considering Lucy's suspicions were valid for her behavior. The party had lasted all day with gift giving, dancing, eating, and catching up. It was a wonderful day that needed to happen in a long, long time.

But what really made Loke and Lucy's day was that little Asuka, with her parents in toe, came up to congratulate them. Asuka put her hands on Lucy's belly and greeted her new friends. Loke caught Lucy's gaze. So much pride was in his eyes as looked back at her. His heart softened at how Asuka was talking to his children. Already, they had a playmate. He loved watching Asuka talk to Lucy's belly and expressing her excitement to meet her new friends. After mingling with Asuka and her family; Natsu and Gray approached them.

"Thanks again Loke for helping us the other day." Gray grinned at his best friend. Loke returned the smile.

"I would have done it for anyone. But I now that I have returned, I needed to make sure to pay back the favor of letting you guys down. I have a lot of lost time I need to make up." he spoke gratefully. Natsu crossed his arms.

"Damn right you do. The moment I hear that you are being a dead beat dad, I'll gladly punch your face in any number of times until you get it through your thick skull that you have to be a dad and be there for our Lucy. You make her cry and it will be the last thing you do." the dragon slayer threatened.

"Easy Natsu, there is no need to get angry. Loke wasn't himself." Lucy tried to calm her friend but he just crossed his arms.

"Thank you Natsu, without your help...I wouldn't be here right now and Lucy wouldn't either. We owe you." Loke held out his hand and Natsu held out his fist. Loke smirked at the gesture and pounded Natsu's fist with his own. Lucy smiled at them as there were no more tension she had to worry about.

"However, I say we have a spar match real quick." Natsu grinned.

"You are on!" Gray agreed.

"Two against one? Not really fair you guys, after all I need a minimum of ten to take me down." Loke spoke cockily.

"Bring it on kitty cat!" Natsu chuckled as the three went off to have a sparring match. Lucy shook her head and sighed. Some things never really do change around here. Mira, Levy, and Erza stayed with Lucy as the party continued on. Eventually Loke returned to her side a little roughed up as the other two; but they all had to end in a draw to Natsu's disappointment. As the day started to slowly turn into night. Loke held Lucy from behind as the couple watched everyone during the festivities. Loke rested his chin on her shoulder. She held rested her hands over his as both sets rested on her fluttering, growing belly; they lightly swayed in time to the music as it played. Both hearts were one in this content moment. The master watched the pair with a proud expression on his face. When Lucy caught him looking at them, she blushed.

"Master?" she asked.

"I can tell that you both will be very happy together." he chuckled knowingly. Loke's grin widen as he took in Lucy's bashfulness to the Master's kind words. "

"Should we tell them my love?" he asked her suddenly. Lucy stopped swaying and tilted her neck to look at him better.

"You sure you want to?" she asked.

"Now seems to be a pretty good time." he moved to her side as he grabbed the sparkling juice in the glass flutes. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they each held a glass. He cleared his throat as someone turned down the music and all eyes were on the couple. The idle chats and banter began to stop as all attention focused on Loke holding his glass up.

"I want to thank you all for coming and putting this together on behalf of Lucy and myself. None of this...any of this...would be possible without every person here." Loke gestured to them all as a few hollers and cat calls were heard from various members of the party, "I am sure you are all aware of our circumstance and like a family; you all have helped us. We are eternally grateful! We will never forget any of this! Our home is open to you all and to Fairy Tail." Loke toasted as the drinks were now drunk. Cheers could be heard as Lucy cuddled more into Loke's side.

"I, too, would also like to say something as well." she smiled as she gazed up at Loke and then back to everyone with a smile. Loke looked at Lucy in the setting sun. She was glowing; Motherhood really did look good on her. "You all have done so much for us." Lucy tried to prevent herself from getting choked up. "This has been...quite a year for us and you all have given us so many gifts. You have taken care of us at our darkest hours and been with us through our proudest moments. For that, we wish to give a gift back to you." Lucy's smile was so warm as everyone could only feel their own tears at her sentiment. "Please, welcome to our Fairy Tail family Luke and Layla." Loke finished for her. The cheers of congratulations could be heard almost to the town of Magnolia as everyone could only toast to that.


	20. No One Knows Anything But Us-Chapter 20

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! So it is that time of week again; SUNDAY! Where I upload yet again another chapter! By now you guys know the drill-I get 5 reviews, I update immediately..ish. I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and support you all have shown me. I can't believe I have so many people who not only read but LOVE this story. Again, started out on a whim on a Taylor Swift song; but I am so glad I am sticking to it. _

_So I got 9 votes in the poll and two people who were vocal about wanting a sequel so I suppose we know what that means! There will be a sequel in the works! However, as I have been typing this novel up, I have been working on a Natsu and Lucy one. Don't worry, I'm still in favor of Lucy and Loke...Just, I guess Natsu is growing on me too in his weird, idiotic way. But beside the point, After I wrap this up, I will be taking a break to start finishing up that one. Once that story is done then I will start posting the sequel, that make sense? Just to clarify: Finish this story first, finish and post the Natsu and Lucy one, then after that is done, work on and post the sequel to "You Are In Love"._

_On another note-There is a lemon in this chapter; so you know the rules. __**Anyone under 18 must skip the scene! **__You have been warned!_

_Again, I appreciate and am so grateful for all the support I have been given! You guys are simply amazing and the best fans anyone is lucky to have! So without any further delay the song for this chapter is "Tenerife Sea" by Ed Sheeran. Pull it up to listen while you read and Enjoy!_

No One Knows Anything But Us

~Chapter Twenty~

Congratulations were exchanged into the setting night. It was almost overwhelming as the countless words of encouragement and heartfelt words kept coming from everyone at the party. Loke stayed close to Lucy's side as he had his arm wrapped around your waist as they accepted everyone's well wishes. It seems that the names they have chosen fit everyone's favor. Regardless if they liked the names or not, however, Lucy and Loke had chosen it for a reason and they wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Lucy pat Asuka's head as she was hugging her middle when she finally came up again to talk to her new friends. "I knew that was your names for a loooong time! Layla we are gonna play cowgirls and your brother can play the bandit!" she squealed in delight which make the couple parents giggle.

"Not even born and already best friends huh Asuka?" Loke smiled kindly down at the raven haired cutie. She smiled up at Loke and Lucy beaming with happiness.

"Uh huh! I can't wait for me and Layla to go play every day!" she giggled.

"Alright sweetheart, time to go home now. Say goodbye to your friends." Bisca leaned her head on Alzack's shoulder. Asuka pouted for a moment but then smiled.

"Bye Layla and Luke! I will see you guys real soon! Bye Miss. Lucy and Mr. Loke!" Asuka stepped back and waved. Lucy's heart was swelling from watching the little one being so happy.

"We expect you all to come back real soon." Loke waved back.

"Safe trip back." Lucy voiced as they small family continued their goodbyes. Lucy and Loke waved to their retreating forms as she relaxed against Loke.

"They really are a cute family." she sighed softly.

"Not the cutest thought." Loke chuckled as he tightened his hold on her and with his free hand rubbed her swollen belly. The kicking had died down for now as they were so relaxed.

"Heh, I think you are right. And Asuka is so adorable. I know that her and Layla are going to make fast friends." Lucy leaned over and lightly kissed Loke's neck. He smiled down at her as he looked at his beautiful mate. Eventually under the open sky of stars and moon, the party began to die down. As volunteers offered to clean up, Loke wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders and began to lead her back into their home. Lucy looked up at him confused but he has a devilish glint in his eye.

"I am afraid the surprise are not stopping just yet." he whispered to her teasingly.

"Oh no, no more surprises!" Lucy whined under his arm.

"I promise you, you will love this one." he chuckled as he pressed her close to his side. His warmth and his scent made this house feel like a real home. He lead her up the stairs to the bedrooms. He paused them in front of a blank door as Lucy looked up at him curiously. He gave her a nod to encourage her to leave his side to open the door. Hesitantly, she opened the door, which was adorned with celestial magic and was beautifully crafted with swirls and shapes, slowly and came to the sight of a nursery. A blue and green mini-celestial realm that Loke reconstructed with his own two hands. Lucy couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing as she looked at the details of the symbol of the lion to little reminders of her and her keys.

"There is a matching one back at the palace." Loke spoke smugly from the door way as Lucy stepped through with misty eyes. She carefully stepped through the door as the mist turned to happy tears. By the time she touched the cribs, she was practically sobbing with joy. How in all the heavens was he able to do this? How much work, time, and effort did it take him to make such a beautiful place? Everything was detailed of her and Loke down to the key mobiles that hovered over each crib. However in the cribs there were two stuffed animals, a lion and a dragon. Probably the work of Natsu if Lucy had to place a bet on it. So much happiness was felt within her she might as well burst. Loke was never one to disappoint with his silly surprises.

Lucy suddenly felt his strong arms encircle her from behind as Loke walked in and held her as she steadied herself in her emotional state. These mood swings were certainly giving her whiplash as one moment she is content and the next her crying, then she was sobbing all from pure happiness. Would these tears ever end for this girl? Although she was trembling in her arms, she couldn't help but smile through them. She thanked him through hiccupping breath. Loke looked down at her with the warmest grin he could give. She was a mess in his arms, but she was his mess and yet, she was so endearing to him. She moved around in his arms and pressed her face into his chest crying. He wrapped his arms around her more and rubbed her back and hair as she tried to collect her emotions. He loved that he could hold her like this and she could cry in front of him. How many times has she cried and he could not offer any condolence? He needed to make up for lost time and he would. He was here now and he would be damned if he ever let her out of his arms again. After several moments, he finally tilted her chin up and made her look at him. Her cheeks were tear stained and her sniffling touched his heart. Even through these tears she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and best of all, she was his.

"I did good?" he asked attentively. She gave an expiated gasp in disbelief but the smile didn't leave her lips. She gave a nod and, without warning, he leaned down and kissed her passionately. His mouth over hers as their mouths move in slow heat. He felt her hum in pure happiness against him as she still clung to him. Her hands grasp his suit as she moved with the kiss. The couple shared their tender moment in the room where their love would sleep and grow.

"Th-thank you..." she sniffled as they finally parted and she gazed up with so much adoration in her expression. He was her everything and so much more.

"Oh Lucy..." he suddenly cradled her to him as he reached his limit. She was so damn beautiful and he wanted her so badly.

"Leo!" she squealed as he exited the room. "Put me down!" Lucy tried kicking her legs as she was surprised by his sudden boldness.

"But Luce, I am taking us back to our room. We need to christen it!" He purred seductively in her ear. Lucy froze up as a deep pink tint crossed her cheeks at what he was planning. Already her tears have stopped and were quickly replaced by embarrassing heat.

"Wait you can't!" she cried.

"I already talked to Parlyusica. We will be fine." he assured her with a kiss to silence any protest she might try to logically gain her way. He easily got the double doors to the Master bedroom opened. The room was almost a replica of the one from his home back in his celestial realm. Everything was like his room down to his fur bedding. He gently laid her down and cupped her face. She looked at him with heated expression. "Let me love you again my love, my Lucy, my Beautiful." he softly spoke to her deeply and captured her lips. A soft moan escaped from her mouth as his hands began to roam over her beautiful, glowing from Motherhood body. They may have had made love in that hell, but it did not do justice to the real thing. he was going to reclaim her as they would christen their new bedding and their new home.

*****If you are under the age of 18, do not read any further until after this scene!*****

Lucy's trembling fingers tried to undo his suit and tie. She bit her bottom lip as already she was heated from the moment and trying to rush being joined as one once again with the man that she loved more than anything in this realm or his. He chuckled at her attempt and gave mercy to her by assisting in helping her remove their clothing until both laid nude on the bedding. Loke looked down at Lucy with the expression that always gave her butterflies. She was his world and the very meaning to his being. He looked at her like his whole life had been nothing until she walked into it. She was his and his alone. Her flesh was pink, her eyes heavy, and her breathing was quickening in anticipation. She was ready for this moment as it had been quite a long time coming. He kissed her deeply.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her quietly. The room was still save for the couple that was occupying it now. Without a hesitation, Lucy gave a nod of encouragement.

"Love me Leo..." she begged him on baited breath. With granted permission, he flipped her on her belly and held her hips as he took his position behind her. The movement was so quick, Lucy had no idea that this is what he was planning. She gripped the fur and sheets as she automatically was brought back to their little vacation. Loke was used to making love to her then, but here, he hadn't had her in months. Something warned her deep in her belly that this was going to be a very satisfying ride.

"Le-Leo..." she murmured from the bedding. Her tone was full of need but also worry. He couldn't stop the biggest smirk on his face as he could feel her arousal and the need in her tone. Gods she was driving the beast inside him wild. He was a lion and he wanted his claim once more. He took in her intoxicating scent as he savored her. Licking his lips he leaned down to whispered in her ear. His hot breath made the mage shudder in anticipation.

"Don't worry, I won't be cruel." he swore to her sincerely. Bringing his one hand around her widen hips and protruding belly, he found the sensitive flesh of her slit and the swollen nub begging to be touched. He lightly started to play with her between her legs as his other hand stroked his already waiting member. He could hear her heavy panting from Lucy as her hips wiggled against his teasing fingers. He got harder and thicker as small pearls were appearing at the tip of his jolting member. He watched her reactions as his prey was enjoying being taken care of. Her scent was assaulting his senses as her moans were driving him mad with need. But he needed to make sure she was ready and to take his time. He didn't want to rush this and harm his mate; no matter what the lion inside him demanded. He took a peek down at her slit as she was dripping wet as liquid was coating down her thighs. He knew then that she was ready for him.

He moved his hands back to her hips as she was kneading the sheets and gave a loud whine of protest as he had stopped his pleasuring. He chuckled deeply in his chest as he liked having this kind of power and reaction from her. His member continued to jolt upward as he sought out Lucy's warmth that it was so accustomed to. The tip of his member coated her at her entrance as he teased her by rubbing up into her slit and over her nub. Lucy struggled to try and push his member in more as she wanted him badly. She continued her breathy protests for justice. He put her in this position and he damn well finish what he started.

"Damnit Leo! Please!" she tried to sound demanding but it came out breathy and heavy with need.

"As you wish Beautiful." he slowly entered her as one hand went back around her hips to continue to stimulate her nub flesh. He leaned his body more so on her back as he moved to fill her completely. His mouth latched onto his mark as he suckled it. Lucy let out a cry as her body was weeping in joy at the return of the King of Beasts.

"Leo!" she cried out

"That is it Lucy, take me fully in. That's a good girl." he groaned as he was pushing his way into her. Lucy dug her nails into the bedding as he rubbed and began to thrust. Slowly he brought himself in and almost all the way out. The process was repetitive but began to quicken as they found a rhythm they both found satisfying. His member angled and tried to find her most pleasurable nerves while she pulsed around him and milked his swollen member. His mouth assaulted her mark as Lucy cried out more in need. Her scent and arousal was driving the King of Beasts to wanting to ravage her to his full potential, but the warning from Parlyusica in her instruction of taking his time and pleasuring her to prevent harm to the precious cargo within Lucy, kept his sanity in check. He took special care not to press her too hard on the bedding and he moved himself deeper and deeper still inside her.

Lucy felt herself going mad as the pleasure was so intense. He was giving his all into her. This whole time they have been barred from one another and now they were starting to make up for the lost time. She moved her hips back onto him as she continued to squeeze her walls. She gasped and panted; calling out his name. This moment was worth every tear she shed and every time her heart was breaking, and for every moment he was away. He was worth every single second of it.

"LEO! LEO! MY GODS YES! PLEASE!" she begged him squeezing her eyes as the heat between them was intensifying.

"Show me that cute face Lucy; the only one able to see that face is me!" he spoke with gritted teeth. Lucy kept up to his pace as she was shuddering around his member in pleasure.

"More LEO! I WANT more!" she begged.

"Oh I will be giving you more and then some! I'm going to mess you up all night long!" he growled deeply as the beast was being let out.

"Do-don't talk like that!" she whimpered but she felt the pace begin to increase to her delight. He watched her face as it was heated and her eyes were closed so tightly. He saw her hands digging into the bedding as her body moving around his cock. He watched as she was getting so close to that blissful release. Their bodies were coated in a light sheen of sweat as his member was jolting up into her velvet heat.

"Leo! L-Leo I'm-Oh LEO!" Lucy was close to that sweet threshold. Leo gripped her more as he raced to that 'finish line'. "I-I'M-OH LEO! KYYAAA!" her walls suddenly collapsed around him and clamped down tightly as it milked the swollen member deep inside. Pounding the last of his thrusting into her, Loke thrust his hips in an arch as he released deeply within. Both voices harmonizing in their cries. The bed pounded underneath them as waves of pleasure rolled off them both in waves. Lucy and Loke finally leaned on the bed as they struggled to catch their breath. Lucy felt she was in pure heaven as her body basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a certain stiffness regaining life within her.

"Le-Leo?!" she asked weakly. "Y-you can't possibly b-be..." she protested.

"Oh but Beautiful, I have missed you greatly and aren't we celebrating my homecoming?" Loke purred into her ear as he was leaned over.

"Bu-but..." she whimpered.

" Try not to worry so much Beautiful, don't you know that I am in control. You said that you trusted me, remember?" he smirked as he used her own words against her.

"I-I do..." Lucy replied panting as she suddenly felt that she fell for one of his traps and he was winning.

"Then let me make love to you." Loke started to move once again. True to his word, he made love to her all night long.

*****It is safe to read after this!*****

**~Two Days Later!~**

Loke and Lucy were settling into their new home. Team Natsu have had moved into the guest rooms temporarily. It was like having one big family under one roof. Lucy couldn't be any happier. Loke stayed close to her side and when he wasn't, he was out training with Gray and Natsu. It seem that all was forgiven between the three; well more specifically Natsu and Loke. It seems that the lion and the dragon have made peace between them. Wendy stayed with Lucy and kept a watchful eye on her in case she needed to help heal the expecting mother as her time was starting to approach. The babies move so much more freely inside her. Erza kept up with the guild as they enjoyed their few days of peace. Lucy was washing dishes as Erza and Wendy were preparing lunch. The girls suddenly heard Warren telling them to get back to the guild after the meal as the Princess of Magnolia, Princess Hisui, was there to tell them some important new.

Shortly after the message, the boy had returned back to the house from training. They, too, had heard what Warren had said. "The Princess had come all the way up here. It must be really important for her to travel all this way instead of sending a message. I hope whatever news it is, that is good news." Wendy smiled as the food was being set out and people started to take their seats.

"She wouldn't bother making the trip out here without a good reason." Gray replied as he started to make his own plate and start helping to serve with Loke. Loke had gotten up and started to serve the drink as Lucy was helped into her seat by Erza.

"Hopefully we can go after the rest of the spirit. I want to fight Taurus or even Capricorn so bad!" Natsu grinned. Lucy looked a little worried as Carla threw him a look. Natsu caught on. "I-I mean of course not to hurt them but...well you know...for last time!" he tried to laugh it off as he rubbed the back of his head with his goofy grin. Lucy sighed with a soft smile.

"Natsu, you are hopeless." she replied. She put her napkin on her now smaller lap as her belly was consuming her as it stuck out from her hips. Everyone sat around the table as the meal was consumed. There was an excited speculation as they discussed about what new the Princess might have brought. Lucy leaned against Loke as she ate her meal and felt that this is what a real family looked like. Once the meal was done and things cleaned up, Erza kept them on track as they finally started to head towards the guild.

**~Guild~**

When the group arrived, the Princess and her guard had everyone gathered around them. The master sat in his usual spot on the bar crossed legged.

"Ah, you finally arrived." he greeted them with a serious tone.

"Our apologies Master. It took a little longer than expected. We are sorry for our tardiness." Erza bowed in apology as the rest did the same. Lucy tried to bow but her belly had gotten in the way. Loke helped her straighten up as she wouldn't put too much strain on her back. The Princess, whom they hadn't noticed until they looked back up, had her eyes widen as she watched the couple.

"S-So it is true then..." she whispered. Lucy and Loke gave her a confused look at the stunned Princess.

"Something wrong your majesty?" Loke asked.

"I remember you Leo the Lion, correct?" She asked curious.

"That I am." he spoke kindly to her.

"So it is true then, you impregnated your own master?" she boldly asked. Although Lucy had left the Grand Wizard Games on good terms with the Princess, she narrowed her eyes at the offending question. Loke was about to speak out but Lucy stepped forward.

"Loke and I never saw each other as Master and Slave. I am Leo's mate and mother of his children. I am his Beautiful and he is my King of Beasts." she spoke firmly but her tone was clearly one of protectiveness. Loke's pride swelled within him. He couldn't' be more happier to see her standing up for their relationship instead of being ashamed or hiding it.

"Isn't it forbidden?" she asked stunned.

"Who cares?" Lucy crossed her arms over her belly and continued to glare in challenge. The guard, Arcadios, took a step forward and Loke narrowed his eyes.

"My mate means no offense, but if I think you might be intending harm to her or my children; there will be hell to pay." he growled dangerously even though his body language was cool and collected. There was something of a promise of a world of hurt if one more step was taken towards his mate. The Master cleared his throat as the tension in the room was almost unbearable. All parties turned to face him.

"If we could get down to business, we can have a celestial world restored." he spoke directly to them all. Loke kept Lucy close to his side. The Princess nodded and gently rested a hand on her guard's arm to step back down. He looked at her and she gave a nod. She then turned her gaze once more towards Lucy.

"First, please tell us how Loke...or Leo gained his self?" she asked. Lucy blinked a few times as she registered the question.

"What does it matter?" she demanded.

"It could help shed some light on how we can stop this and get the celestial realm back to normal." the Princess explained. Loke and Lucy exchanged trusting looks as there were only two people in this world they trusted and they were side by side.

"Very well." Lucy replied to the Princess as she broke her gaze with Loke. She agreed, but kept close to her mate. She explained what happened back at the celestial realm and the light form her hands when she touched Loke's head. Loke looked at her surprised as she did not mention that. Lucy did omit certain details of previous encounters save the one after. The Princess didn't question it as she listened to what was relaying to her. she thought deeply after Lucy finished.

"Lucy, we may need your help." she carefully spoke. Loke gritted his teeth as he straightened his stance.

"No, absolutely not." he growled.

"Leo?" Lucy asked confused. What she said couldn't have warrant such a reaction out of him.

"I am afraid she is the only one who can help to stop this and break the others of their own mind. She can stop the ritual!" the Princess argued.

"She is pregnant! I won't let her anywhere near this in her condition! It'll put too much stress on them!" he wasn't going to back down.

"You may not have a choice." Arcadios snapped as the tension rose once more. Lucy opened her closed eyes angrily as she had, had enough.

"Stop it! All of you! I am right here!" she cried as they all faced her.

"I'll do it." she finally spoke after a few moments.

"No I-"

"I am my own person Loke! I can make my own decisions! I don't need your approval on this one!" she glared angrily at the lion. He returned her glare with one of his own. Everyone watched as the couple, that was once paired so close, was now squaring off.

"Lucy, I won't let our children be in anymore danger than what they have been through. You heard Parlyusica; they need you." he reasoned.

"Won't make a difference Loke if we all disappear in twelve days. You know the hell they are going through as we stand here and debate a moment longer. Think of Aries and the others that are suffering! I can't sit back and wait anymore; especially if I am the key to fixing this." Lucy stood her ground. Both continued to square off as neither would be the first to back down from this. Either way, both would lose something precious to the other.

"There may be a compromise here if you both would listen." the Princess spoke firmly. Both looked over towards her."I believe I have a way to have Lucy help and to be able to not have her be in danger."

"How?" demanded Loke. Arcadios reached out beside him and sat a metal briefcase with the royal crest on the table. Loke and Lucy, along with the others, gathered around it curiously. The Princess opened it and a set of keys were laid out.

"What..." Lucy trailed off confused.

"This is our answer." Princess Hisui smiled.


	21. Your Lover, Your Friend-Chapter 21

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Here is yet another chapter for you all! Thank you all for the support and reviews that you give! I can't believe how many people have read and reviewed this! Since there was 5 reviews-there is now a new chapter! I can't express enough how happy this has made me. You guys have made my dream come true and I have you all to thank for it! Please keep reviewing and I'll do my best to keep updating._

_The song for this chapter is "I'm Lost Without You" by one of my favorite bands of all time Blink 182. Pull it up to listen and enjoy as you read! Stay awesome guys!_

Your Lover, Your Friend

~Chapter Twenty-One~

Lucy watched the scenery pass by her as she looked out the window of the car. A caravan of Fairy Tail members, other guild members, and even the royal army were making their way to the battle ground. The plan was quite simple, everyone would be divided up into teams to defeat each spirit by forcing their gate close. Lucy's role was to be on stand-by as backup in case the first plan failed. These were both her and Yukino's spirits after all and they had a duty to ensure they return back to their original selves and to save them all. Their theory is through the keys that the Princess had made, that they would force the gates closed and send them back to the celestial realm; there they would be able to figure out a way to break the curse. Lucy's role in this was that through the keys, maybe she could find a way to break the curse from holding the key of the locked away spirit. If this part of the mission's plan had failed, then the backup plan would be that Loke bring the spirits one by one to Lucy and she would then free them like she did for Loke.

Lucy looked down at her hand and saw Loke's gently squeezing it as he stared out the window on his side. A soft smile spread across her face. "Nervous?" she asked him.

"No...just, not happy about any of this." he had a scowl set on his features as he didn't bother to remove his gaze from the scenery to look over at her. "I could transport the keys or spirits to you from the safety of our house..." he continued to grumble. Lucy leaned over and kissed his cheek. A pink dust flecked his disgruntled face.

"And let you have all the fun without me?" she teased.

"You are not getting off the hook that easily." he eyed her.

"I'll be fine Leo. You know my style of fighting is supposed to be beside you, not from behind." she rested her head on his cold shoulder. He soften his look at her after a few moments of her persistence.

"Damn you Beautiful." he grumbled.

"Don't stay too mad at me...you know how I don't like it and stress out..." she strategically pointed out, knowing exactly where he didn't like to hear about anything potentially not being well for her and their babies.

"Stress?" he scoff, "We are going in the direction of all the damn stress, and you are thinking that me being upset is going to be the stress that gives you complications?"

"Well if you are going to be a sour puss, then I'll sleep in-" He suddenly shot her a dangerous glare.

"Say it, I dare you." he spoke darkly with no humor or affection behind that dark gaze. Lucy quickly closed her mouth with an audible click and, without a warning, shot an arm out and pulled her to his side. "When we get to the springs, it is going to be us." he grumbled as the darkness was gone and all that was left was worry and protectiveness.

"As you wish Leo." she quietly replied and kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. She was worried for a moment, but after being locked away from her, she knew that teasing, even as a threat, was no good. Loke was too attached and too wound out. Her being apart from him was very real and she could feel that through his secure embrace. A small smile spread on her lips as she felt his love in the quiet of their ride. He loved her and that is all that mattered.

**~Heron Celestial Springs~ **

In order to be better prepared for the upcoming battle, Loke had insisted in convincing the Princess, and the others, to visit the springs on their way to the zodiac dwelling. He wanted to make Lucy gain as much celestial energy as she could. But it wouldn't be a bad idea for the Princess or Yukino. He did not know if the others had caught on, but he knew that the Princess was a celestial mage herself. He would keep that secret to himself of course. It was not his to share and his main focus was on his little family. He wanted to make Lucy gain as much celestial energy as she could. Though the idea was mostly for Lucy, it wasn't a bad idea for the rest of the caravan; everyone would be refreshed for the battle ahead of them.

They arrived at the springs just as twilight was descending on the city. The springs was booked for the whole night as it could only fit the caravan of wizards; an as a direct order from the royal family, they had to obey. However, Loke had managed to gain a private room with just him and Lucy. He brought their bags in and Lucy waddled in behind him as she made a beeline for the bathroom. She felt she had to go to the bathroom every hour or so as her children moved within her. Once she had finished and dressed in the special celestial yukata Loke had brought for her from his palace, she spotted Loke sitting on the bed staring at his hands with a worried expression.

"Hey you, why the long face?" she stood before him and asked in a cheery tone, but there were hints of concern that she could depict. He reached out his arms and pulled her too him. Lucy let out a rush of air as she wasn't expecting it but smiled softly as his face rested against her swollen belly. Lucy couldn't help the blush as she thread her fingers through his hair. "Leo..." she spoke almost in a motherly tone, "Talk to me..." she whispered.

"I will not lose any of you again." he spoke boldly, but Lucy could see right through his determined wall to the fear that laid behind it. He felt the movement under his face as the children grew within her. He nuzzled more into her protected belly as he had his eyes closed. His children were growing so rapidly and it terrified to know that this could be a bad thing. What if he couldn't protect them? What if they died? Taken from them? So many fears swirled in his mind as he could grip onto the one thing that he knew at this moment would calm his antic mind.

"I know my Leo. I know you will protect us and I will protect you." she leaned down as she tilted his chin to look up into her. She captured his lips and hummed against him as he deepened it. His mouth easily gaining access inside her lips and dominated her as lead her mouth to his own. As the kiss finished, the expression had not been removed from his facade.

"If I lose...if you are taken..." he tried to find the right words to convey how he was so scared of being separated from his love; mate.

"Then don't let us. Protect us and don't let anyone get a chance to harm us." she took a step back from his embraced.

"Then I need you to listen to me please..." he pleaded to her with his eyes full of concern. His hand webbed out on her belly as he continued to feel the movement.

"I promise." Lucy vowed. At the confirmation, Loke let out a sigh of relief, but Lucy knew that his fear of losing them still lingered. She took his hands into her own and didn't dare break the gaze. "Leo, let's not ruin this perfect afternoon. I want to get in the springs with you. Please go get changed." she pulled him up to his feet.

"As you wish." he sighed as the moment was ending. She leaned up and pecked his cheek and watched his retreating form to their luggage to prepare to go into the springs. By the time they entered the bath, most of the Fairy Tail wizards and those from other guilds have already been relaxing in the springs. Natsu flagged them over to his section to where Team Natsu was relaxing.

"Lucy! Loke!" he called out.

"Lucy! You are as big as a house!" Happy giggled without shame. Lucy felt the embarrassing sting fill up her eyes as they threatened. Usually comments like that she would get angry or upset over; but would get over it. But somehow, she had become more sensitive lately. Loke shot a dangerous look over at the exceed. Happy hid behind Natsu as he shook her head. Natsu.

"Apologize Happy, that wasn't nice." he told his friend.

"Sorry Lucy..." Happy felt the regret. Lucy clung to Loke's arm, and debated turning around after she accept the apology to go back to the room. What was she thinking coming out here like this. This was a mistake.

"I'm..." she started to say but Loke pulled her close to his side as he wrapped a secure arm around her shoulder.

"No Lucy, you are beautiful. Come sit." Gray assured them. Loke gave a grateful nod to his close friend and they couple took their spots under the setting sun as the stars started to shine in the sky. She leaned against Loke as the insult was all but forgotten by now. Carefully, Happy climbed down Natsu's back and came up to Lucy. Loke tightened his grip but Lucy squeezed his hand. Without any words, she picked up the exceed and placed him on her lap as she scratched behind his ears. She heard the purr from Happy and smiled softly. The tension was all but forgotten as everyone was talking and enjoying each other's company. Lucy leaned against Loke's broad, nude chest as they gazed to the heavens above them.

Lightly she petted Happy as he was starting to fall asleep to the warm water and how nice Lucy was being to him as she had forgiven him. The skies were open and beautiful with the twinkling stars. She couldn't help but think of her last visit and how she had wanted nothing more than Loke to be beside her. Now, here they were, together and resting up before yet another battle. Everyone around them laughing and enjoying each other's company. It seemed the worries on the horizon were all but forgotten. Lucy felt her body soak up the celestial water. It felt so much more potent than the bath products; it did wonders for her as she let out a sigh of content.

"If I had known about this place after Karen, I would have come here every day." Loke joined Lucy's sigh with one of his own. He spoke softly to her as only they could converse.

"Leo..." she nuzzled his neck. She felt so warm and protected in his embrace.

"Honestly, can't you take it somewhere else?" the female exceed called out to them annoyed. Happy blinked awake hearing the beautiful Carla speak.

"Be nice Carla!" Wendy scolded.

"Fish?" he murmured that sent a disbelief laughter throughout the group. Natsu came and took Happy from Lucy.

"Yeah buddy, we will get fish later." he chuckled as he cradled the cat. Loke finally stopped laughing as he warmly looked to Carla.

"My apologies. We should get out anyway. Lucy might be getting overheated and I am sure hungry as well." Loke stood up with his pregnant mate cuddled into his embrace. Lucy felt the embarrassed heat on her cheeks as some of the people in the springs stared at them. Loke paid her no mind as he walked them back to their room. He cradled her to his chest as she curled into a ball. She buried her face in his chest. She wanted to protest but she didn't have the heart to do so. Her ankles, though the swelling had gone down from the springs, were still sore and she didn't mind so much being this close to him. Loke paid no mind as he walked with her back to their room. She felt the heaviness of her eyes as she was feeling sleep weighing down on her.

"You need food and sleep." he softly murmured into her hair.

"H-heavy..." she softly spoke.

"Heh, you just rest." he got them back into their room with ease. He had already dried her and tucked her into the bedding. He ordered room service as he watched over her lightly sleeping form. By the time the food had arrived, Lucy's belly snarled in demand. It took all her will power to sit up as Loke sat the tray in her lap. "Eat." he instructed.

"Yes Papa..." she muttered half asleep. There was a pause in the room as the words settled in; but then, Loke's smile spread widely across his face.

"That is right, I want them to call me 'Papa'. Go ahead and call me that from now on Lucy! It will be good practice, right Mama?" he flirted but would not dare hide the pride in his tone. Lucy rolled her eyes. How was it he had all the energy, where as she was struggling to even hold the fork. And what was with this Papa title he was throwing around? If she wasn't half tired, she would have found this so endearing. However, she didn't have the heart to deny him anything.

"Yes...papa..." she weakly ate. Loke watched her amused as she finished her meal. Taking the tray from her after it was gone, he tucked her back into bed.

"I'll joining you soon Momma." he kissed her sweetly as he could still taste the food on her lips.

"Mmm sleepy..." she whined as she curled up more into the bedding to sleep. Loke chuckled to himself at the state he found his mate in. She was too adorable in this condition. After putting the trays outside, he fulfilled his promise and joined her in the bed. Pulling her close so that her back was against his chest, he spooned her. He didn't sleep right away as he watched her closely with careful gaze. She was his, this was real, they were his children were the mantra he spoke inside his mind. Once satisfied that this was real, he finally joined her in sleep.

**~Morning~**

Lucy woke up before Loke. The morning light casting its shadows on her worriless face. His glasses were on the night stand and he was breathing deeply. She prodded herself on her side and quietly admired him. Thoughts of past events went through her mind and she reveled in the fact that she loved this man with all her being. Just the feeling of her heart racing and just those thoughts had her blushing; every morning, waking up beside him, would be just like this one. They would wake up every day next together and that was more than enough reason for her smile to spread on her blushed cheeks. With her free hand, she reached out and lightly brushed his hair locks out of his face so she could get a better look at him. She never really could grasp the fact that even though his hair was spiky, that it feel so soft through her fingers. Gods was she fascinated and obsessed with every single part of him. Boldly, she leaned in close and lightly kissed him. Her petal lips lightly brushing his as she parted. Unexpectedly, to her pleasant surprise, his head arched as he leaned towards her and grasped her with his own mouth. He deepened the kiss as she hummed in delight at his response.

"Morning Beautiful." he whispered huskily. He took his palm and cupped her cheek as she leaned into it. Their eyes locked onto each other as perfect amber make darkened green.

"Morning my Leo." she breathed.

"Did you sleep okay Momma?" he smirked as he watched her face melt under the nickname and her adoring gaze softened. A warm, inviting smile replaced the coy, teasing one she had.

"Momma...I think I could get used to that." She felt Loke move his hand and splayed out over her not so moving belly. Loke mimicked her smile with one of his own as she rubbed her cheek against his palm. "And we slept fine Papa." she teased right back. Just like how she felt a moment ago, Loke almost looked like he was going to cry as he captured her lips again.

"Say it again." He purred against her.

"Papa." Lucy spoke to him lovingly

"Once more..." he deepened another kiss.

"We love you papa." she moaned against his lips. Suddenly she let out a gasp as he was quickly on top of her.

"Damn you woman, now you did it." he purred against her as suddenly his hands went under her clothing.

*****If You Are Under 18, Skip To End of Scene*****

Lucy didn't stop him but rather arched herself against him in need. She let out a breathy sigh as she felt him massage her overly large breasts. They were extremely sensitive due to the pregnancy but he knead them in his palms. Breath sighs escaped her swollen lips from his kissing. Loke leaned over her and kissing her as he rolled his hips against her and continued his pleasuring.

"L-Leo...I f-feel really good..." she softly spoke against his mouth. Loke smirked against her.

"Good, that means I'm doing this correctly. I want to get you ready for me." Lucy let out a loud moan in his mouth as he opened her up for him and his tongue re-explored her mouth. She was so sensitive under him and he was taking full advantage of being here in the moment with her and only with her. Lucy gripped his shoulders as she moved her hips with him and felt him touching her in familiar places.

"L-Leo, I need...I need you..." she panted breathless when he gave mercy as he allowed her a few moments to come up for air.

"Heh, who knew you could be so impatient in the morning?" he chuckled darkly.

"D-Don't start som-something you can't...oh gods...that feels...y-you are going to kill-kill me!" she suddenly was shuddering under him as one of his hands sneaked down between her creamy thighs and his expert fingers found her excited, little nub. Slowly he encircled it and teased it as her juices started to pour from her and onto his fingers.

"Oh ho ho, what was that Beautiful? I always keep my promises. Don't you worry about that." he chuckled darkly.

"Damnit...don't...nngghhh...da-damn you..." she was like a messy puddle beneath him and he could tell she was getting close.

"Do you want this hmmm? Tell me Beautiful, how do you want this?" he leaned and whispered in her ear. His hot breath on the sensitive lobe as he suckled and nipped at it. Lucy was trembling like a leaf as she was doing the best she could to keep her wits about her. She was not going to last much longer if he kept this up.

"I-inside me pl-please!" she spoke through gritted teeth as her nails embedded in his flesh.

"What was that? I am afraid I wasn't listening." he moved his mouth from her ear to her supple neck.

"Damnit you stupid lion! GET INSIDE ME NOW!" Lucy yelped as she dug her nails further as a warning that she was done playing around.

"Okay, okay Beautiful, no need to yell." Loke smugly looked down at her as he removed his fingers. The sudden stop of his fingers moving made her whine in protest.

"You bastard!" she hissed almost angrily. She let out a sudden cry of surprise as she was flipped over again on her belly. "Loke!" she cried out. He paid no mind as she heard straining of fabric almost being ripped as he was removing himself from his bottoms restraint and hers being ripped apart. Suddenly she felt him push himself deeply inside her as he pushed himself all the way in as he seated himself. She heard him let out a hiss of pleasure as his hands gripped her hips tightly.

"Damn I could stay like this forever, you know that right Beautiful?" he groaned.

"Leo I need you..." Lucy gripped the sheets as she arched her hips and tried to move her own to get him to start the process. He didn't move as he was taking her in. He wanted to savor the moment with her. Finally burning her into his memory he started the pace as natural as the rhythm of time. She was so warm and tight around him as her juices were coating him. Lucy's cheeks were flushed as she let out soft, mewling noises as she was burying her face in the pillows as her hips were moving to his pace. Loke firmly held her hips and moved with her in such a way as his throbbing member made sure to hit ever nerve ending within her. He was breathing heavily through his nose which turned into quickened grunts. He squeezed his eyes as he took in her pleasure.

Lucy's warm velvet gripped down on him tightly as she started to swirl her hips around his shaft. She couldn't help but smile against the pillows at his suddenly gasps at the move she just pulled. "Ke-Keep that up...J-just like that Lucy..." she heard him praise her. Lucy repeated the move as she could feel him getting so close she could taste it. She moaned loudly as she was about finished herself. Suddenly a heat filled inside of her as she arched her back and joined him. Their voices echoing off the walls as they harmonized once again together. Hot jets of his essence filled her to the brim as some traveled down her thighs as she slumped forward in pure bliss and exhaustion. Loke was careful not to lean too much on her after they had rode out their releases together.

After a few moments, Loke reluctantly removed himself as he sat back on his ankles as Lucy curled up to her side and peeked back to him. He had a Cheshire cat grin as he looked at the woman that is his mate. "I am never gonna get over how much I love doing this." he rubbed her swollen ankles as she slowly flipped to her back.

"Heh good because if all goes well then you will have our lifetime to perfect it." Lucy grinned back at him as he continued to work on her ankles. She greedily took in his nude body. He was perfect in every way from his muscles to the look in his eyes. She leaned up gingerly and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you Leo."

"And I love you Lucy." he tucked a look lock behind her ear and they once again were lost in their little world.

*****Anyone Can Read After This!*****

After a good hour foot rub and cleaning up the mess the couple made, they headed to the springs for a quick dip into the potent celestial magic waters to replenish any lost magic since they last were in. Since it was still early in the morning, they had no problems taking the small break before really having to get ready to continue their trip. The pair enjoyed the small bit of privacy from prying eyes as Loke held onto his precious family. They wanted to enjoy this last few moments alone together before they were thrown into the chaos that was this ongoing war. After the bath and a quick trip to the gift shop for more supplies, the pair joined everyone at breakfast. However, both could not ignore the awkward glances from the group as it clicked with them that they were indeed heard this morning. Lucy couldn't feel anymore embarrassed as Loke ate his meal smugly. She was buried in his arm trying to hide her face as she chuckled.

"At least one of us got some fun out of this."He chuckled to her which earned a slap to his chest.

"Terrible, you silly Lion..." came her meek reply.

**~Zodiac Island of Temporary Residence~**

The caravan of wizards and royal armies took camp a good distance away from where the zodiacs were located. Levy and Freed started to set up protective runes along the perimeter of the camp to increase the safety defense for those that would be inside the camp. Erza set up a small council with the wizards that agreed to come with them on this mission, along with the Princess and her guard, they began to set up a battle plan. Lucy wasn't privy to this meeting as Loke was getting her set up in her own tent.

"Why can't I join them?" she whined as Loke was helping to set up the tent and she was off her feet.

"I want you not to stress. I'm sure when they finalize everything we will be given our marching orders." Loke replied effortlessly as he was helping to raise a very heavy pillar. Lucy crossed her arms from her seat and pouted.

"Not knowing is stressing me out more..." she grumbled, but Loke let it slide. There was no use fighting anymore with a pregnant woman. Loke already knew what was going on with the meeting. His hearing may not match that of a dragon slayer, but it certainly was well enough to hear what was being said. They were going to keep Lucy at the camp and they were debating about if he should go and fight or stay here. Knowing Lucy, she would want him with her, but he needed to do what was best for everyone and part of him wanted to be part of the group to go and fight. After all these were his brethren and at least with him there he might minimize the damage by both parties.

"Aren't you listening to me?" Lucy huffed as she drew his attention from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Beautiful, what was that?" he asked as he threw her one of his winning smiles that he knew she couldn't resist.

"I said, that guy needs you to help put up the cloth." Lucy blushed.

"Oh right, of course." he continued to assist in helping make their tent. He kept Lucy in his sight as he continued to finish the task. This place was dangerous and even with the runes, he knew their best safety for his family was in his arms. Damn her for making them come out here to danger. Once the tent was put up and a special lacrima air conditioning unit was set up, he helped Lucy waddle inside to the bed that she or they would be sleeping on. Once she was against the pillows, he propped her feet up and began to rubbing them.

After an hour and the air conditioning unit was on full blast, it did little to the heat she was feeling. Being pregnant sucked as far as Lucy was concerned now. "So hot..." she complained from the sweat and heat.

"Just have to wait this out." Loke sighed as he continued to rub her left ankle.

"But I'm pregnant!" she whined.

"And you wanted to come here. This is your doing." he pointed and dared not to look at the daggers she was throwing at him with her heated gaze. A smug smile graced his lips as he won the point for this round.

"You are being mean!" she scoffed.

"And just think, you could be back at home in our master bathroom enjoying a nice long soak in that tub you like so much." he winked at her and that earned him another heated glare.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Not really, but I know you are starting to regret your decision."

"Am not." Lucy weakly denied.

"Sure." Loke snickered. He knew her all too well. He could feel it all through her emotions. Then there was a heavy silence to which Lucy suddenly broke.

"Is it too late to back out and go home?" she muttered in defeat. Loke couldn't hold in the laugh as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Afraid so Beautiful, but I am here to keep you safe. Tell you what, if in a bit it is safe, let's go down to the beach with some of the others to cool off hmmm?" he suggested. Lucy's eyes brightened at the idea. Loke's smile softened. She was like a little child with how something as simple as the beach could lighten her mood.

"Okay!" she exclaimed with her second wind.

"Oi Luce, we brought you and the babies something!" came a voice coming in from the entrance. Natsu and Gray walked in. Natsu with his hands behind his head and Gray looking annoyed at the dragon slayer.

"Idiot, I'm the one bringing them something. You just want to see the babies." Gray snapped.

"Yeah so?" Natsu grinned boyishly.

"You brought us something?" Loke interrupted annoyed. The last thing he needed was these two to get in a fight, ruin the tent, and put Lucy in early labor. Gray went to Lucy's side and held out a glass with ice chips in it.

"It's pretty hot and they are going to need you to keep cool." he smiled.

"I want some too Gray!" Natsu whined.

"Get lost flame brain!" he snapped. Lucy took the cup and looked up grateful.

"Thank you Gray. And thank you too Natsu." she smiled brightly. "Maybe in a bit we all will go down to the beach.

"Sure! I'll ask Levy to set up the runes down there!" Natsu grinned.

"That isn't a bad idea." replied Gray. "Well we will let you know how it goes when we come back in a bit."

"Thanks Gray." Loke replied gratefully. The pair left the tent to go talk to Erza and the rest about going down to the beach as Loke caught Lucy eating the ice chips lazily as she was starting to get sleepy in this heat. He supposed all they could down now is wait. And it wasn't long until he caught Lucy falling asleep. He placed a hand on her belly as the cup was sitting on the night stand.

"It's okay little ones, get some rest too. We got a big couple of days ahead of us."


	22. I'm Screaming Out For You-Chapter22

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Another chapter for you all! As for now, I am revoking the 5 review rule because we are dwindling down to the last few chapters and with midterms literally this week I want to make sure you guys get quality editing for what I do. I again want to thank the reviewers for making this experience over the past couple months amazing. You guys are the best fans and I am so blessed and honored you have stuck with me throughout the whole story._

_Just a reminder as well that the poll will be up until the last chapter; we have already met the goal so there will be a sequel. Just not right away since I am focusing on graduating this semester and been working on my NaLu fanfic. Kinda need to look at a different perspective before I come back to this one you know? So don't flip out right away that I have left you guys hanging. To give you an estimate of when that first chapter will be up; I'm hoping after my birthday later this summer. Though if someone guesses the correct date of my birthday I will PERSONALLY pm that person the first chapter. _

_Anyway the song that inspired this chapter is called "U" by Gareth Emery featuring Bo Bruce. So by now you all know the drill. Pull it up to give it a listen and read the chapter to capture the essence of what I was trying to portray. Enjoy!_

I'm Screaming Out For You

~Chapter Twenty-Two~

Lucy awoke by the early morning sun the next day. They had gotten to go to the beach the other afternoon. It did wonders for the pregnant mother as the cool ocean breeze and water really hit the spot. It was short lived however as Loke, along with every wizard, was watching her like a hawk. She didn't get to be out in the water as much as she liked and had to have at least two people by her side the entire time. Though, she did try to enjoy the fun as much as she could. By the time they had gotten back to the safe camp she was worn out and most of her energy spent. It did not take her long to find the bedding and quickly fall asleep.

Sunlight streamed through the cracks of the tent as she slowly came back to the realm of the living. Lucy felt her blanket slide down her swollen belly as she sat up in their futon bed. Her lower back was aching something terrible. she turned her tired gaze to the messy spot next to here that should have been where her Leo was asleep, but instead found it empty. Her lips were turned into a frown that graced her expression as suspicion settled into her half awake mind. Just what was that silly lion up to now? Once she gained the will power to convince herself that getting up was a good idea and to go find him would be beneficial; she, on shaky legs that felt like jelly, gotten up on the futon with great effort and wrapped herself in the celestial robe that was laying over one of their chairs.

She stepped out of the tent to the harsh morning light. Many people were up and doing various tasks; many she recognized were the royal soldiers. She waddled over towards the main tent to where she could see familiar faces; especially that of her Leo. Many people were gathered around the center as the Princess was talking. Lucy waddled up to the crowd of mages with the corners of her mouth turned down in a frown. Everything was suspicious to her as here they all were without her.

"What is going on here?" she demanded. She had her arms crossed under her bust that rested on her protruding stomach. Loke's attention, along with the others, suddenly were focused on her as they didn't know that she had someone snuck up on them.

"Lucy, you should still be resting." he quickly went to her side to hopefully conduct damage control. He could feel her emotions through their link and he could feel the trouble he was in. Lucy did not waiver as she leaned against him.

"I'm fine really. Just, what is with the meeting?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Just preparing for today's task." the Princess smiled at the pregnant mother. Lucy looked from her friends to the strangers. Somehow she had a feeling that this meeting was not supposed to include her and was more than likely about the fighting between the zodiacs that would probably be starting today.

"Oh good, so I am with Team Natsu right?" she asked. She did not miss the dark look thrown from Loke at her side, but chose to ignore it.

"Very funny Lucy, but your task is to stay here in the safety of the camp." Erza's one was light, but one could easily detect the underlying serious tone underneath it.

"That isn't fair! Everyone gets to go off, attack my other family, and leave me behind!" Lucy glared.

"You are pregnant Lucy, what could you possibly do?" Gray replied with his own arms crossed and suddenly only in his boxers.

"I can still use the 'Lucy Kick'!" she snapped. A ripple of laughter and snickers echoed through the crowd but Lucy's gaze darkened at the seriousness of her reply.

"You know, her coming with us could really he-" Natsu was about to suggest that Lucy join them regardless but was silenced by a death glare from the Lion spirit.

"Loke looks scary Natsu!" Happy whispered to his partner a little too loudly. The Princess cleared her throat as to regain her group's attention.

"I am sorry Lucy, but I must agree with Loke's decision on this. A battle is no place for a pregnant mother. This could harm you worse and put all three of you in danger or worse. I am afraid that you would be more of a liability than someone who can be helpful." she delivered her final decision.

"Too dangerous?! But you dragged me all the way out here to tell me I can't at least participate?!" Lucy cried with her fighter side coming out. Apparently Natsu rubbed more on her than she originally liked. However, yes, she did know going into battle would be more than an insane idea and the safety of her families were her highest priority; but her one crux was someone telling her she couldn't do anything, especially if it meant them risking their lives for her.

"Lucy." came Loke's strong tone next to her. Lucy's eyes snapped to Loke's angry ones. "The Princess has made her final decision. Come on, let's get you something in you while I explain the situation better." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and without giving her a chance to protest, helped to guide her waddling back out of the tent. Lucy could feel the eyes of those that were left behind were watching their retreating forms. But something felt off with Lucy; why would they have a meeting without her again and this time only invite Loke?

As much as Lucy wanted to argue to win her side, she had seen the look that Loke had given her; just that angered hold he had on her deflated any argument that she might have won with. The Princess had gotten back to the meeting as their voices faded from where Loke was leading her away and steering her towards the mess tent. The smell of food made her belly growl viciously and the movement inside the safety of her womb began to pick up to quicken her haste to start eating. For a moment Lucy felt her world get dizzy and the air in her lungs hitched. They were moving so much it was almost painful as tears were brimming her eyes. Lucy suddenly gripped Loke's arm as a panic spread across her features. She needed to steady herself and calm down; if she could just ride through the sudden pain she would be fine. After a couple moments, her breathing was returning normal. Loke had her in his arms as he looked down at her in helplessness.

"I-I'm okay..." she breathed through her sudden ache.

"Could have fooled me" he teased without humor. He steadied her as she regained her composure.  
>"They are just anxious for breakfast." Lucy tried to smile to reassure Loke.<p>

"This was a terrible idea to bring you here." he softly spoke into her hair as he continued to not let her go.

"Heh, like you could have stopped me." Lucy let out a dry laugh. Loke did not respond as he helped her to the nearest table and went to get her something filling to settle the babies. She could tell from his form and through the emotions that he was greatly concerned. Lucy felt that no amount of buttering him up was going to make him feel any better about the situation they were currently in. Lucy, without realizing it, had one arm cradling her belly while the other hand was gently rubbing her belly to try and soothe it.

"Now, now Momma is getting breakfast so you two settle down." she gently spoke. She rubbed her hand over the swollen bump with gentle caresses as she felt the lives inside her try and connect with her hand. A mother's gentle smile spread across her features as her little ones knew her and could feel they wanted her more than anything.

"Shh, shh little ones, Momma is just waiting on Papa." her focused gazed on the belly was quickly interrupted by a plate of food being set in front of her as Loke pulled up a chair from behind. Without being able to ask 'why' to his bazaar behavior, he began to massage the kinks out of her back. Lucy hummed happily as he alleviated the pressure and began to eat the meal he had gotten them.

Once he was finished, his hands encircled around her middle as he rubbed her belly and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Leo, I'm trying to eat." Lucy teased.

"I know, but I want to cuddle with my family; is that really so bad?" he lightly kissed her mark. Lucy leaned back into him and enjoyed the warmth and protectiveness he gave. Loke couldn't help but smile as he felt the little ones try and greedily take some of his magic energy for themselves. He allowed them as he contemplated how he was going to explain the situation to Lucy. He was interrupted by Lucy turning her head to get a better look at him.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little but it is my duty as the leader of the Zodiacs and as your mate to restore order. I promise Lucy, I will fix everything." he gently assured her as he nuzzled her neck and lightly left kisses in his wake. The hot breath from his words left shivers throughout her body as it teased her sensitive flesh and she couldn't help but feel that familiar feeling of an ache deep inside her; but now was not the time for that.

She turned fully in her seat now to face him with a raised eyebrow. "You planning on fighting?" she pinned him down with her stare. However, Loke did not waiver his gaze from her as he saw the concern and uncertainty in her amber orbs.

"Lucy, you know I have to." he finally spoke. He could see the hurt and anger wash over his mate as she began to understand as she clicked the dots together.

"And what am I supposed to do? Stay behind and sit on my ass while those I love go to war? People are going to die!" she snapped as the anger outweighed the hurt. Already her extreme hormones were starting to surface. Loke knew he had only a matter of moments before she was going to be thrown into whirlwind of emotions that would send her into a tantrum.

"None of that Lucy." He moved the chair to her side and held her. "Everyone knows you are not being lazy and they know this is paining you." he tried to assure her. He rubbed his hands on her shoulders as she was seething and shaking in her angry.

"It doesn't sit right with me!" she countered. Before she could argue or snap another word towards the lion; Loke sealed his mouth over hers. He moved his lips until he felt the anger from her subside to hurt and longing. Once he felt her calm, he allowed her to come up for air as he brought her to rest on his shoulder with his chin a top her hair.

"I know you don't like it but that is life. Besides your job right now is to relax and take care of our babies. I promise, we will come back. Just don't stress too much while we are gone...I don't want you to worry too much and hurt yourself." he kissed her soft hair. Vanilla and strawberries greeted his senses. She was so intoxicating to him and loved how her frame fit so perfectly against his body. By the stars and the gods did he love her and it pained him to be separated from one once again; and by choice none the less.

"That is asking for the sun to set in east and the waters to flood the desserts." Lucy felt her sadness give way to the hint of her own fears.

"Yes, but even though the deserts never flood, rain does come." he smiled despite himself.

"I like fighting by your side." Lucy tried to appeal to another angle.

"And if you do, who will fight to protect them?" he webbed his fingers over her belly to emphasize his point. Once again, he felt his two children try to take more of his celestial magic to which he obliged. He knew they would need it and he didn't know when he would return. He had to ensure they would be alright. A smile of warmth and pride shown on his expression as he felt them underneath his palm. So tiny and yet so amazing; these were his children and their legacy.

"I hate it when you are right..." Lucy begrudgingly pouted as she eyed his hand as she felt the movement within her.

"You will thanks me when they are healthy and safe inside your arms." he looked at her face with much adoration when she caught his eye. She was going to miss this man.

"So what is the plan?" she chewed nervously on her bottom lip and asked the dreaded question. Loke's eyes softened as he knew he had won her reluctant approval.

"We are going out in groups. Each group will have the key that the Princess has supplied us. Once we have sealed the Zodiacs away then we will return to the camp where you will be able to bless each one. This will return them to normal." Loke brushed a hair out of her face and looked back into those concerned eyes of hers.

"The Princess is to remain back with you and the royal guards. We know they haven't preformed the ritual yet. We speculate that they cannot do it without me. So I think I am the key to at least giving us some time to start sealing them away. In short, we have the upper hand on our side of things." he saw a little bit of relief from her as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss to keep that feeling going. He rested his forehead on hers as she cupped his neck with her palms.

"Make me a promise?" she asked. Loke noticed the hesitance in her tone but gave a nod.

"I promise to try; that is the best that I can do." he replied.

"No, you have to promise." she spoke boldly. She was determined and searched his eyes. He gave a sigh as he knew he could never truly win when she was like this.

"Very well Beautiful." he gave his word.

"Stay away from Virgo. Do no fight her." Lucy left no room for compromise. Loke narrowed his gaze as the weight of what she wanted him not to do registered through him. Lucy could hear the growl as he gritted his teeth at the mention of the celestial spirit's name.

"If she comes after me, I will not hesitate." he spoke darkly.

"You promised." Lucy reminded him.

"If she comes after me, I will not be defenseless! I promise not to destroy her or injure her too badly; but she has a lot of things coming her way if she decides she wants to fight me full on. I don't care if she knows about it or not, she is going to pay if she wants to go toe to toe with me."

"Leo, this is not her fault." she tried to reason

"She tried to kill my family, forgive me if I take it a bit personal!" he growled. Lucy leaned into him and it was her turn to calm him. She kissed him until she could feel him calm down. She needed him to calm down and the only sure way to do that was to distract his anger towards his lust. His expression went from hostile to soften in a matter of heated moments as their kiss deepen to one of passionate. His hands were on her as he was itching to just take her in that very spot.

"S-stop that..." he whispered as he parted for air. He was breathing heavier and was just aching to reclaim what was his again.

"Stop what?" Lucy feigned innocence. He pulled her into his lap as he growled.

"You know what." he chuckled against her skin as he playfully nipped and suckled on her mark. He could hear delighted giggles as she playfully slapped his shoulders.

"Just remember your promise!"

"Oh, I can think of a few ways you could better convince me." he chuckled.

"Oi! Loke! We are heading out!" came the amused voice of Gray as he called over. Lucy and Loke's eyes snapped over to where Team Natsu was waiting amused. A deep pink spread across Lucy's cheeks as Loke let out low growl.

"Damn them." he spoke low enough for Lucy to hear that she let out a giggle. She planted another chaste kiss on him to soothe his afflictions.

"Go, they need you." she encouraged as they both untangled themselves. Loke pulled her into his arms and she pressed as close as she could to him. "Come home to me alright?" she spoke in his chest.

"Don't I always Beautiful?" he replied knowingly.

"Loke will come back with all of us Luce! Don't worry about anything but those babies!" Natsu grinned with his arms behind his head and watched them with his impatient stance. Taking in Natsu's body language Loke removed himself from Lucy.

"Gotta go Beautiful." He gave her a final, passionate kiss that left Lucy wanting more. Reluctantly she allowed him to go as she watched him head off in her stead with Team Natsu. A horrible feeling settled in the pit of her stomach that she felt herself tremble. She wrapped her arms around herself as the babies continue to move and settle.

"Don't worry little ones, Papa will be back before we know it soon." she tried to reassure herself as she watched the retreating figures head off to the long awaited battle.

**~Days Later~**

Lucy waited the past agonizing few days. No word came from the others as she felt beside herself while the Princess would occasionally check up on her. Lucy stayed mostly in her tent with her ice chips and her feet prodded up with the lacrima air conditioning going at full blast. As much as she tried to not worry, her mind was constantly on Loke and his well being. Through the mark she could feel his anger and his fear. Whatever he was undergoing, Lucy was certain that it couldn't' be good.

Night was settling in as he stars were illuminating the endless, vast sky. As each day past, more familiar constellations would appear. Lucy leaned against the one frame of her tent as she starred up among the heavens. She could see several of her family up there and she couldn't help the soft smile that graced her lips. They were all safe at least and soon this horrible predicament would finally be over with. However, a couple shadows in the distance caught her eye as she tried to focused on the running figures. Fear was settling in the pit of her stomach as she tried to make out who would be running towards their camp.

Her hopeful thoughts were disturbed as she recognized that it was Lisanna that was running back out of the darkness towards their camp with Arcadios closely behind her. Lucy took note that they looked worse for wear as she heard them came crying out, "PRINCESS HUISUI! PRINCESS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" she stumbled with the guards racing behind her. The Princess rushed out of her tent.

"Lisanna? Arcadios? My gods, what happened to you both?!" her eyes widen in shock as the guards came up to collect the two messengers. Lucy waddled as fast as her feet would allow her as she knew she needed to know what had happened.

"Lisanna! Are you alright?!" Lucy looked horrified. Her friend and the guard were bloody and covered in wounds from the battle.

" Lucy...I am...I am so, so sorry..." Lisanna had tears falling down her face. Lucy's heart sank at the words.

"Give us some air." the guard called out. The medical doctor of the royal army moved the pair to a tent to be tended to. Lucy tried to follow after them, but the Princess put up a hand to stop her.

"Perhaps it is best you return to your own tent until I have sorted things out." she spoke kindly but Lucy did not mistake the order under it.

"But she just-"

"I know what we heard, but right now I need you to go back to your tent until I come get you. Please Lucy." the Princess had two guards come up beside Lucy as she understood that the Princess was not going to negotiate. Lucy could only give her a hard look before she was being escorted back to her tent. She paced the small confinements as she waddled back and forth for what seemed like hours to her. Why had Lisanna apologized? Why had they returned? Had Natsu and the others failed? Her mind was going crazy as she thought up every horrible scenario it could possibly be capable of and it only seemed to fill her up more with dread.

"Lucy." came the voice of Lisanna from the opening of the tent. Lucy stopped mid-waddle as her eyes snapped over to the hurt comrade. Her expression showed her fear as it mirrored Lisanna's regret. Lisanna came more into the room as Lucy waddled to meet her.

"Lisanna you are still hurt...what are you doing here?" Lucy looked her friend over concerned.

"I have some news...and it isn't good..." she chewed her bottom lip nervously as she eyed the extremely pregnant woman. Lucy felt her heart racing at the anticipation and her stomach was dropping. Whatever Lisanna was going to say, it was going to confirm her worst fears.

"Li-Lisanna..." Lucy held herself.

"Loke..he turned back to that person...and we had to seal him and the rest of the zodiacs away. I'm so sorry Lucy but we sealed their fates." Lisanna watched the color drain from Lucy's face as she realized he was back in that place and she was taken away from him. But Lisanna knew that there was more. "The Spirit King...he is like the others...He is insane with rage and power and is destroying the zodiacs and the celestial realm as we speak. Natsu and everyone went to that realm to defeat the King and change-LUCY!" Lisanna screamed out in the middle of her explanation. Lucy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her world went black. She had fainted at the news of Leo being taken away from her once again.


End file.
